RWBY a tale of a saiyan faunus
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: tells a tale of a young saiyan that is soon to face the most evilest person in that universe.(Ruby X OC 1) (Wiess X OC 2)(Holy crap about 26k that is beautiful. Just like the world that I wished I seen. Anyways keep up the support and there will be more)
1. Prologe part 1

Prologe

It was a day like normal on the world of remnant until a female faunus seen a shooting star and went to investigate only to see some thing no one can see in there life.

"A space ship?" Said the faunus with brown hair with a fox tail. The pod door of the space ship started to open. The faunus readied her weapon only to her crying inside the pod.

"Why is there a baby inside of this thing?" She asked herself only to know what the crying baby was leading. A Deathstalker and a few Beowolfs came out of the forest.

"Oh great." The faunus muttered as she readied a sledgehammer axe and sliced threw a few Beowolfs only to get hit by the Deathstalker.

"Ok that's it!" She pointed her weapon at the Deathstalker.

"Your dead!" She yelled turning her weapon into a shotgun destroying the limbs of the Deathstalker.

"Good night." She said shooting the Deathstalker in the head killing it only to hear no crying. She ran to the pod only to see a little piece of a Beowolf evaporate and the child sleeping.

"How the heck did he kill a beowolf and sleep threw all the noise!" She yelled then blocking her mouth only to see the child turn around to see a purple cat tail.

She picked up the child and the purple tail wrapped around her arm

"What a cute child." She said softly accidentaly waking the child up and showing his light blue eyes.


	2. Prologe part 2

(4 years later)

the young child was taken in by the fox faunus which her name was Lisa. Lisa and her newly adopted child she named Johnathan were happy. They lived on an island called patch where three legendary huntsmen live but Johnathan didn't know that. Johnathan decided to explore the island and try to find any other people on the island then he met them

"who are you?" I asked a girl with blonde hair pulling a wagon behind her with a little girl younger then me in it.

"My name is Yang and the little one in the wagon is my little sister Ruby." She said

"Your little sister is kinda cute." I said to her looking at Ruby which was asleep.

"She is." Yang said looking at Ruby also.

"I'm Johnathan what are you doing in the forest alone?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find my mother." Yang said

"Oh, well, I'll help you find your mother." I said giving Yang more courage.

a few hour later of searching we stumble upon a barn.

"Is this it?" I asked

"Yeah." Yang said before both of us seen a lot of red eyes looking straight at us

"Oh no" Yang said scared the creatures charge at us but at the last second my mother and a man with a grey jacket with hair kinda like ruby's but shorter and with a cape like Ruby's but torn came to save all three of us.

"Mommy?" I said to my mother only to look at me with eyes that meant I was in big trouble.

The man looked at Yang.

"Uncle Qrow, I'm sorry." Yang said guilty only for Qrow to turn to my mother

"We meet again Qrow." My mother said holding her weapon tightly as Qrow takes out a flax.

"So that kid with the purple tail is your kid, right?" Qrow asked my mother as she looks at me.

"Yes he is my son Qrow." My mother said kinda annoyed as Qrow takes a drink of his flax.

"Keep him away from my nieces." Qrow said shocking me and Yang but Yang was more shocked because she never seen Qrow act like this.

"Then you better keep your nieces away from my child." My mother said as they looked at each other in the eyes and turned away from each other taking there kids back to where we were.

(At Lisa's house.)

"Johnathan I am very disipointed with you! You went with my rivals nieces and almost got yourselves killed! That's not ok!" She yelled making me start crying.

"I-I'm sorry mom I just wanted to help Yang find her mother." I said making her shake her head and hugged me.

"I know your sorry but please don't do that ever again ok?" She said as I shook my head.

"Y-Yes mommy also I want to get stronger then you and beat Qrow for you!" I said making her happy and after that day she agreed that she will train me.


	3. Chapter 1 Johnathan and Ruby meet again

(12 years later)

I had grown to a young man and I had mastered the art of fighting hand-to-hand with grimm and with My weapon I call the Exicutioner. (I referenced his weapon off of the exicutioners weapon from the resident evil games) My mother died when she was on a mission 3 years ago on my birthday and before she left for the mission she gave me two gifts her weapon and a light blue cape and hood.I stopped many thiefs involving the white fang but not like tonight.

"Welcome to my dust shop may I help you young man?" The old man behind the counter asked.

"No No just getting some dust for my weapon." I explained.

"Ok here young man" the old man gave me a canteen to get some dust and I got some fire dust when I notices a girl in red which made him remember the past when I met Ruby and Yang then I hears a few people enter the shop one wearing a hat and with red hair.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The man said as one of the men pulled a gun on the old man.

"Please, just take my lien and leave." The old man said scared.

"Sh sh sh calm down we are not here for your money... grab the dust." The man said as a few of the men he was with got some canteens and started to steal a lot of dust.

"Crystals burn uncut." a man said as the old man got a few crystals while one of the thiefs seen me and the girl in red.

"Alright you two put your hands where I can see 'em" The man said but both me and the girl had our earplugs in our ears.

"Hey I said hands in the air are you two death or something?" The man said as he put a hand on me and the one in reds shoulder getting the one in reds attention but I was just finishing getting his fire dust and I turned to looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"I said hands in the air now!" The man demanded.

"Are you robbing us?" the girl said.

"YES!" The man yelled at her and he took the bait in a blink of an eye the thief was kicked outside the shop while another with a pistol ran to us but we kicked him out the window and the one in red activates her weapon which is a scythe and sniper rifle combo and I go into my fighting stance (like hit the legendary assassin of universe 6's stance)

"Okay. Get them." the man demanded as all of the men charged at us but we took them down with ease.

"You were worth every cent truly you were well red and blue I think we can say its been an eventful evening and as much as id love to stick around" the man points his cane at them. "I'm afraid that this..." a target flips from the foot of the cane. "is where we part ways." The man shoots his cane gun at us but he misses both of us but when we look at him again he disappeared but I seen him climbing up a ladder.

"You don't mind if we go after him?" the one in red asked the old man and the old man shakes his head and both of us chased him to a roof of a building.

"Hey!" the girl yelled as the man stopped.

"Prosistent..." the man said then out of no where a chopper appears and picks up the man.

"End of the line you two!" the man yelled and he threw a crystal to us then shot it making a huge cloud of red smoke but a women saved us and sent projectiles at the chopper.

"We got a huntress!" the man said to the pilot as the pilot went to fight the women but no luck they excaped and the women looked us.

"Your a huntress...can I have your autograph!" the girl said making me role my eyes as we went to the police station for questioning.


	4. Chapter 2 Getting into Beacon

(at the police station)

"I hope both of your actions wont be taken lightly you two you put youselfs and others in great danger." the girl in red gets the couage to speak.

"They started it!" The one in red said.

"If it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back..." the women said making both of us have a small bit of happiness for her saying that."and a slap on the wrist." The women with blonde hair smacks her weapon on the table scaring both the one in red and me."But there is someone who would like to talk to you both." both me and the girl were curious who the person is then a man with grey hair holding a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee comes out of the shadows.

"Ruby Rose and Johnathan..." I was shocked that that was Ruby that I almost passed out but I kept his cool while the grey haired man looked at Ruby and I hear one thing that confused me."You have silver eyes." the man said confusing me and Ruby.

"umm?" Ruby was really confused.

"And you have light blue eyes." I was completely lost.

"So where did you two learn to do this?" The man said as the women with blonde hair shows footage of the fight with the men.

"S-Signal academy." Ruby said

"I...was born with that ability." I said but the man looks at me in the eyes seeing if I am lying but he can see I'm not and the man looks at Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see..." the man said as he sets the plate of cookies down and me and ruby ate all the cookies in an instant.

"its just that I only know of one other scythe wealder with that level of skill a dusty old crow." The man said raising an eye brow

"thash muh unkul." Ruby mumbled with food in her mouth and both me the man raised an eyebrow not knowing what she said.

"Sorry that's my uncle Qrow he is a teacher at signal I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing now im all like hooooowaaaaah witchaaaaaa."Ruby said.

"So ive noticed and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked

"Well...I want to be a huntress." Ruby said

"You want to slay monsters?" The man said curious

"Yeah I only have two more years of training left at signal and then i'm going to apply to beacon." Ruby said as she starts to talk really fast and I couldn't even keep up.

"Do you know who I am?" the man said

"Your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of beacon." Ruby said

"Hello." Ozpin said

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said

"So you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked

"More then anything." Ruby answered as ozpin looked at the other person in the room as she roled her eyes.

"Well okay." Ozpin said as ruby got exited and leaves

"I heard of the death of your mother Johnathan." Ozpin said turning to me.

"Yeah everyone has she was one of the few faunus that was not in the white fang." I said

"I'm sorry for the lose." ozpin said as I closed my eyes.

"thank you." I said sad

"I knew your mother she was a nice women but rivals with one of the most powerful huntsmen in the world." Ozpin said which I knew

"yeah I know ozpin" I said as ozpin looked straight into my eyes-

"You have you mothers eyes." Ozpin said making me annoyed

"Look ozpin I know ok I know you was friends with my mother but she is gone now ok." I said kinda angerly

"I know she fought many huntsmen and white fang people but I think I know who killed her." Ozpin said which made me eager for revenge.

"Who?!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you later but I know you like training right?" He said kinda upsetting me

"yeah so?" I asked

"Would you like to join beacon" Ozpin said as I gave it a little thought before answering ozpins question.

"Well knowing my mother is dead I guess ill sign up." I said as Ozpin smiled


	5. Chapter 3 The Ice Queen

(at my mother's old house) (I changed it to a firstperson stand point)

I would sit in front of a tome stone which wrote the name Lisa

"Well mom I am going to beacon. I hope you will be happy for me." I said as I pack my things and started to leave.

"I'll see you soon mom" I said looking back at the tome stone.

(At Beacon)

"So this is beacon?" I said to myself as I was walking the path to the entrance then I heard a huge explosion to the left and seen two people there so I went over to see who they are

"Unbelievable this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a girl in white said as I seen a girl in red that looks like ruby.

"I'm really really sorry." Ruby said guilty.

"You complete dolt what are you even doing here aren't you a little young to attend beacon." the girl said

"Well uh" Ruby said nervous

"This isn't your ordinary combat school its not just sparing and practice you know we are here to fight monsters so watch where your going!" the girl in white yelled.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby yelled and I decide to help ruby a bit with the loud mouth

"You know ice queen your just royalty and that's what you only think about." I said to the girl making her mad

"HOW DARE YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" The girl yelled

"No I lived solo for so long I never seen anyone." I said making her kinda sad that I was along for a long time but was still mad then I heard footstops behind me and ruby. I turned my head to see a girl in black with a bow on her head holding a glass of fire dust.

"Wiess Shcnee air to the shcnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the other girl said

"Finally some recondition." Wiess said looking at me and Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and quesionable business partners." The girl said making Wiess even more mad

"WHAT?! HOW DARE?! THE NERVE OF." The girl yelled making me and Ruby both were laugh do to how Wiess was treated and Wiess takes the small glass of fire dust from the girl in blacks hand.

"I promise ill make this up to you!" Ruby yelled at Wiess which was still angry.

"I guess you both are having a rough day" I said making Ruby turn to me.

"Oh its you ummm" Ruby didn't know my name.

"My name is Johnathan" I said

"Oh okay so whats a-" Ruby turned to the girl in black to see her leaving and ruby fell to the ground.

"Welcome to beacon." Ruby said closing her eyes making me kinda sad then I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned to look I see a man with blonde hair in a suit of armor but weird armor.

"Hey I'm Jaune." Jaune said waving at me

"Johnathan" I said pulling Ruby up-

"Names Ruby." Ruby said shaking Jaunes hand then I hear either a gag of a laugh come from Ruby.

"Arent you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby said holding her mouth.

(thank you all for seeing my two crossovers there will be more with the more views I get just help me out and we all get something just thank you all)


	6. Chapter 4 A New Friend

(on a path at beacon)

"All im saying is that air sickness is common to a lot of people." Jaune said making an excuse

"Sorry but vomit boy came to mind." Ruby said as I chuckled at the nickname Ruby gave Jaune.

"Oh yeah, how about crater face!" Jaune said making me burst out laughing from Jaunes come back.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc short sweet roles off the tongue lady's love it." Jaune said

"Do they?" I asked

"They will well I hope they will I mean my mom always says that...never mind" Jaune said making me and ruby laugh a little

"So I got this thing." Ruby said as she activates her weapon she calls cresent rose-

"Whoa is that a scythe?" Jaune said

"Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said as I knew what it was do to me and her dealing with those guys a few days ago

"a wha-?" Jaune didn't know what it was.

"Its also a gun." Ruby said

"Oh that's cool hey Johnathan what do you have?" Jaune asked making me sigh do to me not wanting to show my mothers weapon

"Well I have this." I said as I took out my custom staff my mom gave me and it transforms into a sledgehammer axe shotgun combo

"Wow." Ruby said.

"What is that and how did you get it?!" Jaune asked but I knew he would ask.

"I call it the executioner and I got it from my mother before she..." I said going silent.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lose." Ruby said sadly.

"It was three years ago so I was able to master it and in hand to hand combat." I said making Ruby more sad.

"Oh" Ruby said as she went silent-

"So Jaune what do you have?" I asked Jaune.

"Oh I have a sword and shield."Jaune said

"Stereotipicule sword and shield guy right?" I asked

"It was my great great grandfathers he used it to fight in the war." Jaune said

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry." I said as Ruby decides to speak

"So why did you help me back at the courtyard?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Eh why not my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said making me say this

"Just gonna say your family is weird ok Jaune." I said making Jaune kinda mad

"Hey where are we going anyways?" Ruby asked and I just noticed we were no where close to the area where we need to be.

"I don't know I was following you two...you think there might be a directory maybe a food court some sort of recognizable landmarks?" Jaune asked as both me and ruby were silent

"So is that a no?" Jaune asked

"Yeah that's a no." I said


	7. Chapter 5 Soon to start

Jaune,Ruby,and I headed to the main area where we are supposed to go then I hear a farmilar voice

"Hey Ruby over here I saved you a spot!" said a girl with long blonde hair waving at Ruby.

"Hey I gotta go ill see you two after the ceremony!" Ruby said going to the blonde hair girl

"Hey wait man well looks like its only us two." Jaune said

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I said as we waited a few minutes until the headmaster headed to a microphone on the stage in front of everyone

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said moving away from the microphone to let Glynda talk for a sec.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your dismissed!" Glynda said as everyone started to get there stuff and head to the ballroom for tonight

The night came at beacon and I wanted to be alone so I went to a corner of the ballroom to be alone until Ruby came up to me with the same girl that said her name.

"Hey Johnathan you don't mind if me and my big sister Yang sleep next to you?" Ruby said but being tired I didn't want to argue so I let them and they were pretty noisy but I slept through it.

I was awoken by a girl stepping on my stomack

"HEY WATCH WHERE WERE GOING!" I yelled making some other people wake up

"Sorry I didn't mean to step on you my name is Nora yours?" Nora asked which made me calm down a little.

"Names Johnathan." I said as I looked at the time and it was 5 in the morning so I decided to get dressed in my weighted clothing and cape and hood my mother gave me and get my weapon and gone get some thing to eat.I went to the cafeteria and i got 5 pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Hello" said a girl in black making me get spooked and almost made me choke on the slice of pancake I had ate.

"You spooked me who are you?" I asked

"Blake." She said

"Ok Blake my name is-" I was about to say my name but I was cut off

"Johnathan the son of Lisa Williams." Blake said making me shocked that she knew my mother

"Wait how do you know my mother?" I asked

"I meet her before when i was young she told me about you." Blake said

"Oh" I said taking another bite of a pancake

"Sorry that she passed on Johnathan." Blake said

"Thank you" I replied as I ate until the innercome went on

"Will all first year students head to emerald forest cliff for initiation I reapet will all first year student head to emerald forest cliff for initiation." Glynda said over the innercome

"I guess we should head to the cliffs before we get in trouble." I said picking up my plate

"Yeah lets go." Blake said ready to go.


	8. Chapter 6 Initiation

Me and Blake headed to the cliffs where we see Ozpin and Glynda waiting for everyone else

"Hey Ozpin" I said waving

"Good morning Johnathan how was your sleep?' Ozpin asked taking a sip from his coffee mug

"Okay I guess." I replied

"Ok" Ozpin said as we waited. After a few minutes everyone arrived at the cliff

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said to everyone

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda said making me and Ruby upset alittle

"What" Ruby said quietly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best intresst to be paired with someone with whom you can work with." Ozpin said as I can hear Ruby make a scared noise

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said making me shocked

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. I never thought that we would be here for 4 years but I guess there is no turning back

"After you've partnered u, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die. You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, and as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as Jaune raised his hand

"Um sir-?" Jaune was about to ask a question but was cut off by Ozpin.

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone goes into there fighting stances exept Jaune

"Um sir I have a question?" Jaune said as people started to get launched into the forest.

"So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said as a man with a Mohawk about 7 spaces from me gets launched

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune said as Nora gets launched which is 4 squares away from me

"No. You will be using you own landing strategy." Ozpin said

"Uhhuh... Yeah" Jaune said as Yang winks at Ruby and launches then I launch and all I can hear is jaune yelling knowing he got launched


	9. Chapter 7 A challenge of survival begins

"I guess I should fly there to avoid the grimm" I said as I was gliding. After a few minutes of flying north I decide to just walk. I soon found the temple and soon seen a white chess piece

"I guess your an orphan like me." I said as I take the chess piece and I put it in my pocket

"So what now head back to Ozpin and don't fight any grimm or wait here and see if something happens?" I said to myself. I thought about it but I wanted to fight something so I jumped on a few pillars until I got to a perfectly ok pillar so I can sit down and menitate. After a few minutes I hear formiliar voices

"Hellooooo!" Yang said as I open my eyes to see Yang and Blake standing in front of the pillar I am menitating on. I jump off the pillar to say hello.

"Hey Yang Hey Blake." I said

"Why were you on that pillar?" Yang asked

"I already got what I needed so I just wanted to see what would happen if I stayed here." I said

"Oh okay" Yang said as the got there relic then we hear a person yell.

"Some girl is in trouble. Did you two hear that. What should we do?" Yang said as I heard a yell above me and when I look up I see Ruby falling from the sky. I used instant transmission to catch Ruby before Jaune was able to hit Ruby into a tree

"I got you don't worry" I said holding Ruby. Ruby blushes a little and I set her down

"Sorry" I said and then we soon seen an Ursa crash out of the forest then an explosion went off behind the Ursa killing it while Nora roled off its back

"awh, it's broken" Nora said as a man in green with black hair with a pink streck joined up with Nora

"Nora please, don't ever do that again." The man asked as Nora soon disappeared and was at one of the relics. She grabbed the relic and started singing

"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle-" Nora was singing until.

"NORA!" Said the man in green cutting her off

"Coming Ren!" Nora said skipping to him

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-" Yang was about to answer but then out of no where a girl in yellow armor with long red hair runs out with a Deathstalker behind her

"Did she just run all this way with a Deathstalker on her tail?" I asked only for Yang to burst with anger

"I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE, can everyone chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang said as it felt like 5 seconds before Ruby looked up and told Yang to also look up and when I did I seen Wiess holding on to a Nevermore claw

"How could she leave me?!" Wiess yelled

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled to Wiess

"She's gonna fall" Blake said

"She'll be fine." Ruby said

"She's falling" Ren said as I seen Jaune jump from the tree he was launched in and catch Wiess.

"Just droppin in" Jaune said as Wiess looked down and then Jaune looked down then realized the mistake he had made

"oh god" Jaune said as they fell and Jaune hit the ground first seemingly unharmed until Wiess landed on him making a loud crack noise

"oooooooh that's gotta hurt." I said to myself

"My hero" Wiess said looking at her nails

"My back" Jaune said hurt as the girl with red hair soon landed in front of us

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together" Yang said

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she charged at the Deathstalker-

"Ruby wait" Both me and Yang said as the Deathstalker hit Ruby with one of its pincers

"Don't worry totally fine" Ruby said to us only to find the Deathstalker was right behind her and Ruby shot it in the face but it did nothing so Ruby started to run back to us

"RUBY" Yang yelled and ran to Ruby as the Nevermore took its chance and shot its feathers at Ruby and Yang one of the feathers hit Ruby's cape getting her caught while the others stop Yang from moving to Ruby to help.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled

"I'm trying!" Ruby said pulling her cape as the Deathstalker readied his stinger for a final attack to kill Ruby

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as I activated my weapon and used instant transmission and made an ice wall to stop the Deathstalkers attack

"Ruby you ok?" I asked as Ruby opened her eyes to see me in front of her and stop the stinger

"Yeah I'm ok" Ruby said as I turn around and gave Ruby a smile and hold my hand out to pick her up

"I saved you twice." I said


	10. Chapter 8 The fight with a legend

Ruby grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. Yang ran to Ruby and hugged her.

"I'm so happy your ok" Yang said as the Nevermore flew over us and started to circle back.

"Guys! that thing is circling back!" Jaune said scared.

"What are we going to do?!"

"Look there is no sense in dillydallying." Wiess said calm.

"Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right..." Ruby said.

"Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Wiess nodded her head to Ruby and Ruby nodded back.

"There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live..." Jaune said with a little more courage.

"That is an idea that I can get behind!" Ruby and Jaune grabbed there artifacts then we heard cracking of ice and we knew that the Deathstalker was about to break free.

"Time we left!" Ren said

"I'll deal with the Deathstalker" I said readying my weapon to the Deathstalker only to see another grimm melting the ice with its fangs.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said and the others went to the cliffs only me to face the Deathstalker and the serpent grimm.

"So this is the legendary Prowler." I said to myself as the deathstalker gotten free and ran to get the others.

"I guess he really wanted the others but, I guess I'll face the Prowler."

The Prowler roared at me and charged at me with 2 of his heads which this grimm has 5 heads.

"So your going to attack me I guess I'll take a head" I activate my weapon and slice a head off but, the neck of the Prowler started to shutter and shake until 2 heads pop out of the open wound.

"What?! How did it regenerate?" Then I realized the Prowler can regenerate 2 heads instead of 1 there is a weakness to this creature. I changed the ammo of my weapon and made the axe blade into a fire blade and sliced a head off preventing it from regenerating. The Prowler roared and started to run.

"I'm not letting you run." I deactivate my weapon and clapped my hands together.

"FINAL FLASH!" I would shoot a blast at the Prowler annihilating it.

"I guess he couldn't take it." I soon flew back to Ozpin and the others.

"So you fought the legendary Prowler?" Ozpin asked me.

"Yes sir." I answered

"Well lets finish the initiation." Ozpin said.


	11. Chapter 9 The First Night

We all head back to the gymnasium to find out our teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team CRDL lead by...Cardin Winchester!"

I never trusted Cardin but, I guess I'll see what happens in the future here at beacon.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nichos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team JNPR."

Nora hugged Ren do to her being on the same team with him while Pyrrha and Jaune waited for the leader's name.

"Lead by...Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune was speechless from him being leader.

"L-Lead by... ?" Jaune was still speechless

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said as Pyrrha punched Jaunes arm knocking him over.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Wiess Schnee. and Yang Xiao Long. The Four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team RWBY Lead by... Ruby Rose!"

I was kinda shocked about Ruby having the spot of leadership with Wiess but I wasn't as shocked as her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said giving Ruby a big hug.

"And finally, Johnathan Williams. You retrieved the white Queen piece, so that means you can join any team you like. So which Team would you like to join?"

I gave this a small thought but I saved Ruby and I know Yang so...

"I'll join Team RWBY."I said to Ozpin as he gave me a small smile.

"looks like things are shaping up to be an...Interesting year."Ozpin concluding.

We all headed to the dorm room where we where assigned.

"So Johnathan, why did you join our team?" Wiess asked a little bit angerly.

"I knew Ruby and Yang a very long time ago so I wanted to join this team." I answered putting up a hammock to sleep in.

"Oh, well, I kinda don't like boys so stay on the other side ok!" Wiess said getting into bed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say ice queen." I finished hanging up the hammock and I got on it and went to sleep.

I was awoken by Ruby.

"What is it Ruby?" I asked rubbing my eye.

"I can't sleep can we switch spots?" Ruby asked

"What time is it?" I asked

"12:02." Ruby said which made me feel a little bit curious.

"Why is this like a favor from me or something?" I asked

"Well... I just wanted to repay you for saving me twice." Ruby said blushing then kissed my check.

"Night." Ruby said and jumped back to her bed. I was shocked that she kissed me that I fell back on the hammock causing it to fall down.

"Darn it." I said to myself and after I repaired the damage I went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 10 First Class

I woke up from my scroll ringing an alarm for me to wake up. I checked the time and it was 4:13 in the morning. Lucky for me it didn't wake the others. I got dressed in my new cloths for the school and attached my cape to it and left to head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I got 10 pancakes and some orange juice.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that is early up." Said a man with light green hair and wore glasses and talked really fast.

"Yes, and you are?" I said as the man sat down next to me drinking a cup of coffee.

"I am Doctor Oobleck. The history teacher of beacon." He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Oh, alright also why Doctor instead of professor?" I asked making him a bit annoyed.

"Ok nevermind Dr. Oobleck." I said a little nervous calming down Dr. Oobleck.

"Well, looks like you have my friends class first." Oobleck said as he took a drink.

"And who is your friend?" I asked curious.

"Why that's me child, Professor Port!" I heard another man sit in front of me which was fat and had a grey mustache and grey hair.

"Oh, Ok so I heard that you had Grimm captured in your classroom right Port?" I asked Port which was eating.

"Yes, but, you will see what I will use them for child." Port said either smiling or grinning.

I finished eating and I went to go get my supplies for Ports class. I got my writing book, drawing book and a few pencils. I walked into Ports class before anyone else sense it was only 7:56.

"Ahhh, child what are you doing in my class so early?" Port asked as I sat down in the front row.

"Because I needed to get used to new people Professor Port sense I was almost along for 3 years." I said kinda upset.

"Was your mothers name "Lisa" child?" Port asked.

"Yes one of the only few faunus that didn't join the white fang." I said

"Well I was part of her team with Oobleck, Glynda, and Ozpin." Port said which made me kinda happy that she had nice friends.

After about an hour or so some people walked into Ports class. And after about a few minutes of everyones arrival team RWBY and JNPR ran in almost late. Ruby sat next to me as Wiess sat on the other side next to Yang.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names." Port said apparently starting class.

"But I merely refer to them a PREY. Ha ha!" Port laughed but continued boring me more and more and everyone was silent.

"Uhh... And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port said

"Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kindoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port click his toung making a click sound making Yang role her eyes.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port said making a man in the far back cheer but no one else did and everyone looked at him as he slowly slid down back into his set.

That is what you are training to become. But first, a story." Port said but I hated stories so I decided to get my drawing book and continue on a drawing of a beautiful sunrise but I couldn't think of anything to go under the sunrise. After I think an hour of him telling his story he finally bowed.

The moral of this story?" Port said as I turned to Ruby doing stupid things like balancing her pencil on her finger which made me a little angry about her being the way she is acting.

"A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said as Ruby continued being stupid making me and Wiess more angry.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits..?" He was cut off as I put my hand up to answer his Question.

"I do, Professor Port." I said as Wiess was shocked about me angry.

"Well then, lets find out. Step up and face your opponent." Port said pointing to a pretty big cage which was shaking.


	13. Chapter 11 A New Relationship

-I left to change into my weighed clothing then I bumped into someone-

"Sorry I didn't see you there." I said to a man a little shorter then me in a black hood and cape and at the hood had two things poking out of it like horns.

"Its ok also do you know where Professor Ports class is" Said the man in the black hood and cape.

"Funny thing I was about to change into my combat gear for a demonstration." I said as we walked down the hallway to the changing room.

"So what's your name?" I asked as I put on my new weighed cloths which was a orange shirt that weighed about 1 ton.

"Fridgede." the man said waiting outside the changing room.

"Weird name." I said making him mad

"Hey my father gave me that name!" he yelled as I walked out.

"What ever Fridgede lets go" We headed to Ports classroom in which Port was confused at Fridgede.

"My what are you doing here child?" Port asked Fridgede.

"Turns out I was in your class first Port." Fridgede said as he sat down next to Ruby.I gone into my fighting stance (The hit one from chapter 1)

"Go Johnathan!" Yang cheered

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a small flag with RWBY on it.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! He is trying to focus!" Wiess said

"Oh... Sorry." Ruby said as I roled my eyes.

"Alright, Let the match begin!" Port said smashing the lock letting out a Boarbotusk from the cage. The Boarbotusk charged at me but I dodged the attack.

The Boarbotusk looked at me with fire in its eyes and charged at me again but, this time he got me but I was able to get on its back and ride it like a rodeo.

"Hold, your approach! I like it" Port said as I pulled the top jaw up as I pushed the bottom jaw down. I broke the jaw of the Boarbotusk and just in case if it was still alive I grabbed the tusks and pulled sideways, ripping the top jaw off killing the Boarbotusk.

"Bravo! Brav-0! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsmen in training. I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And... Stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port said as I looked at Ruby. I turned away and I got my stuff and left. On my way back to the room Ruby was right behind me.

"Johnathan!" Ruby yelled as I turned around.

"What?" I said in an angry mood.

"What is wrong with you why are you so mad?" Ruby asked as I breathed slowly to calm down.

"Its you. You was supposed to be a great leader but so far you act like..." I turned away.

"Act like a what?" Ruby said

"Like a total idiot." I said as I walked outside and I jumped to the highest point of beacon and sat down.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with that skill." Fridgede said floating beside me.

"So you can fly also?" I asked as I looked at the sunset.

"Yes. Also whats wrong?" Fridgede said in a siting motion.

"I... I think I should of been the leader of team RWBY Fridgede not... that little girl!" I said as my hair spiked up for a sec then went down.

"Well Johnathan, You just need to exept the fact that she is the leader ok? There is someone always better then you. Even if your mind says it, your heart doesn't." Fridgede said which made me feel better.

"Thanks Fridgede." I said as I got up and went back down to see Ruby talking to Ozpin.

"Hey Ruby!" I said walking up to Ruby and Ozpin.

"What..?" Ruby said kinda angry.

"I-I'm sorry" I said which made Ruby feel better.

"Y-Your sorry?" Ruby asked as Ozpin smiled and left.

"Yes I'm sorry ok." I said as I looked at her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Ruby said hugging me. I hugged her back and after that we went to the library to study but, Ruby fell asleep so I got our stuff and picked her up and went back to the room. I knocked on the door and Yang answered it.

"Yeah." Yang said then noticed Ruby asleep. She just roled her eyes and pointed to a bed with a white sheet over it with rope around it making it stay up.

"What did you?" I asked.

"Bunk beds." she replied as I put Ruby in the bed and I went to my hammock to sleep only to see it near Ruby's bed. I looked at Yang and she just whisled. I grabbed the hammock and hung it up where it was and I jumped into it and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 12 Fighting At Max will Hurt

I woke up to Ruby slapping me.

"Ouch, why did you?" I asked as she held the clock to my face as it read 8:32.

"Oh, the time." I said as got out of bed and got in my cloths.

After I got dressed in my combat cloths sense today is combat class I walked with team RWBY to be joined by Fridgede and team JNPR.

"Hey Fridgede." I said as I waved my hand to Fridgede as he did the same and ran to me.

"Hey, also are you exited for combat class Johnny?" Fridgede said and I hated the nickname Johnny.

"One, yes I am exited. Two, don't call me Johnny again and Three, never give me nicknames." I said to him as he backed off

"Ok man calm down." Fridgede said as we walked into combat class.

"Good morning students, and welcome to combat class." Glynda said as everyone took a seat.

"Today I will choose people to fight as a tournament battle. That means if your aura hits red your out." Glynda said taking out her scroll and looked for a good match up to only find her kinda shocked and upset at the first match.

"The first match will be Johnathan vs Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said shocking me and Yang but I was ready for a fight so I snaped out of it and got in the arena as Yang did also.

"Are you ready?"Glynda said but I noticed that she was a melee type person so I grabbed my weapon and threw it to the side making everyone confused exept yang which took her gantlets off.

"Your a melee person so I want a little hand-to-hand combat so that's why I threw my weapon to the side." I said as everyone turned to Yang for her reason.

"Same I can see that he is a hand-to-hand fighter so..." Yang said as everyone was ok with it.

"So a no weapon match?" Glynda asked us and me and Yang nodded.

"Ok so are you ready?" Glynda said as me and Yang nodded.

"Then let the match...Begin" Glynda said as I dashed to Yang catching her off guard punching her in her face sending her into the wall.

"I guess i used to much power." I said to myself as I turned to everyone which had there mouths open at shock exept Ruby.

'Why isn't Ruby shocked she was hit with almost 50% of my power?' I thought to myself only to get hit by something that felt like a fire ball but in a punch sending me into the wall.

"That's what you get!" Yang said fiddling with her hair.

"Ouch, how did you get that much power?" I asked Yang which just smiled and went for another punch but missed and I grabbed her leg and swung her into the ground I think breaking a bone.

"Ouch, that hurt but are you getting stronger?" Yang asked as I only smirked and with out moving I punch Yang with enough force to send her into the wall again.

"I was hiding something Yang I call "Time Leap." I said as I seen her get back up and her hair glow. I heard Fridgede say something but I didn't listen.

Yang dashed at me punching me in the stomack causing me to hold my stomack. I coughed up blood that caused a lot of people to be shocked even Ruby.

"I... Guess I need to use it." I said making everyone even Yang raise an eyebrow. A glow formed around me and my hair spiked up and turned gold. A loud boom was heard from the power up causing everyone to hold there ears. Yang seen me with yellow hair like her but mine was spiky and I had a glow around me.

"What is that?" Yang said.

"Yang look out that's something called "Super Saiyan". It times the persons fighting abilitys by 50x making him even stronger!" Fridgede said as everyone turned to him.

All I did was smile knowing this wasn't enough to beat her so I had one more thing to do.

"Kaio-ken times 5!" I yelled as everything turned red. Yang was shocked at I had another secret weapon.

"Super Kaio-ken times 5!" I yelled and charged at Yang punching her in the face.

"Wow!" Ruby said in amazement at my new power.

"Super speed." Ren said as Yang recovered but I charged at her again. She tried to punch me but I blocked punching her in the gut.

"Its no use. With this level of power your done for." I said as Yang tried to kick me but I blocked and punched her in her stomach and face over and over until I kicked her into the air. I dashed to her and kicked her again but this time I kicked her to the ground then I seen my glow fading.

"Even my transformation wont last long. I end this in one blow!" I teleported to the top or the room and charged an attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang said as she grabbed one of her gauntlets.

I clapped my hands together and slowly opened them showing a baseball sized atom.

"This attack will hurt but this will end it!" I said throwing the blast at Yang and she shot a shotgun blast at it causing it to explode.

"Nows my chance!" I said as I charged at her punch at ready. Yang also readied a punch and our punches collided Yang heard a yell and a few shocks. Yang opened her eyes to see my arm. Two bones were shot out of it like scissors only to also see my musles puffing up do to the effects of kaio-ken. I feel to the ground still awake but in real pain.

"Johnathan!" Ruby yelled as she ran to me and I seen Fridgede and Ruby next to me.

"I-I guess I'll n-never use k-kaio-ken anymore." That was the last of my words before going unconscious.


	15. Chapter 13 Love Comes Back to Him

I think its been a few hours sense my fight with Yang. I am almost recovered but something is wrong.

"Hey nurse, can you get Fridgede for me?" I asked the nurse and she was ok with it so she called for Fridgede so I can see what is happening to me.

"Hey Johnathan, hows the arm?" Fridgede asked as I changed the subject.

"Fridgede do you feel my energy?" I asked which made Fridgede confused but he sensed my energy which was weird.

"Johnathan, I think you need to stay in this bed for a little while." Fridgede said getting a glass of water for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking the glass of water causing it to smash apart.

"You have something called Auratinsidus." Fridgede said.

"Whats that?" I asked which kinda scared me a little.

"Well when you used kaio-ken you kinda messed your body up and almost destroyed it so that disease appeared but its like a cold it will go away." Fridgede said as he was walking out.

"Like a cold? You got to be kidding me." I said to myself as I sat in the bed.

* * *

It was night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to try to get up and head to the cafeteria for some food but the door was locked and I tried to use instant transmission out of the room but there was no openings I can go threw for instant transmission so I guess I needed to just sleep. After an hour of sleeping a knock was heard on the door so I got up and soon seen the key to the door. I was angry but I got the key and opened the door to see Ruby and Yang with some flowers. I looked at Yang with fire in my eyes do to what she did to me but I took the flowers and let them in.

"So you have some sort of energy problem?" Yang asked as I noded my head.

"Because of you, I am stuck in this bed so I can't get stronger!" I yelled making Yang mad also.

"How is it my fault!" Yang said as her eyes turned to red.

"If you hadent made me use kaio-ken then I would of been fine!" I said as me and Yang argued.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled making me and Yang get our attention to her.

"You two both are a reason. Johnathan I know staying in bed as we fight isn't fair but you need to rest so if you want to beat Yang then you can at full power!" Ruby said making me feel better.

"Right!" I said as I turned to Yang.

"Trust me Yang I will beat you not today not tomarrow maybe not even this year but I will surpass you soon." I said as she nodded.

"I'll keep growing too so I'll keep beating you." Yang said making me mad.

"We will see!" I said as I formed a energy blast which grew as big as my head.

"Oops." I said making it disappear making Ruby and Yang sigh in realef.

"I will beat you Yang you will see." I said as Yang left.

"Johnathan." Ruby said.

"What Ruby?" I asked as I was hugged by Ruby which was crying.

"Never use that move ever again! You had me worried!" Ruby said as she pulled away which she was crying.

I felt bad for using kaio-ken but I needed to so I can try to beat Yang. Ruby hugged me again but I felt something in my heart shatter. Like a barrier from being loved. I never felt anyone love me so long I forgot what it was.

"Ruby." I said which got her attenction.

"Yes Johnatha-" I cut her off by kissing her which made her blush but happy. We moved away and she smiled.

"J-Johnathan y you." Ruby was speechless about what I did but she was happy I can see it. All she did was hug me again.

"Johnathan...I-I love you." Ruby said as she backed away.

"I love you too." I said as I began to go back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 14 The Festival Will Soon Start

Its been a few weeks after Jaune's incident with Cardin and I fully recovored from the disease. My and Ruby started to go out but only if I let Yang brag about her beating me. We all decided to head to Vale so we can greet the new people coming to Vale.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Wiess said excited.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Wiess. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said which I did agree she was acting " happier".

"How could you not smile?! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will me dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into the event Is simply breath-taking." Wiess said as we walked to the docks.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said making me chuckle a little.

"Quiet, you!" Wiess said getting a little angry but still happy.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon at the dock." I asked holding my nose.

"They smell like fish." Ruby said also having her hand over her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Wiess said as we kept on walking.

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said making sense.

"You can't prove that!." Wiess said as me and Ruby seen a Dust shop under investigation after a robbery. We walked to the crime seen to see what happened.

"Sir, what happened?" I asked

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer said walking to the shards of glass to see if he can find anything.

"That's terrible." Yang said kinda upset.

"They left all the money again." an officer said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The officer said.

"I dunno. An army?" a investigator said.

"You think the uh, White Fang?" The officer said

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't paid enough." The investigator said.

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Wiess said as I tensed up hearing that name.

"What's your problem?" Blake said.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Wiess said making a small point but they were just going the wrong way.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said proving my point.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet!" Wiess said.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said getting more angry.

"Hm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into with Johnathan a few months ago. Maybe it was him?" Ruby said

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" Wiess said proving a point also but I was with Blake for her reason.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Said a man which was chasing a guy about the size of Blake but a little taller with short blond hair with a yellow monkey tail running off the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" said the faunus jumping on the docks and continued to run.

"You no-good stowaway!" said a man which was chasing him.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would of been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" said the faunus hanging upside down using his tail to hold on while he ate a banana.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Said the officer only to get hit by the banana peal.

The faunus laughed and ran to where we were and I can see he seen a look for Blake which I knew would be her match.

"Well Wiess, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Wiess said following the officers chasing that faunus and as we turned the corner Wiess ran into a girl with orange hair with light green eyes.

"Sal-u-tations!" The girl said as Wiess got up.

"Hello?" I said helping her up.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." the girls said getting up.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said happy which kinda freaked me out.

"Hi Penny! I'm Ruby!" Ruby said.

"Names Johnathan." I said after.

"I'm Wiess." Wiess said

"Blake." Blake said

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only to get elbowed by Blake.

"Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that." Wiess said.

"So I did." Penny said

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Wiess said.

"Take care new friend!" me and Ruby said.


	17. Chapter 15 A Secret is Out

"She was...weird." Yang said which I agreed with.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Wiess said as we noticed Penny in front of us.

"What did you call me?" Penny said confusing Wiess that how did she get from back there to here.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard heard me. " Yang said.

"No, not you." Penny said walking up to me and Ruby. "You two!"

"Us? Uh, I don't know, I-" Ruby was scared and I couldn't blame her.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friends?" Penny asked which me and Ruby needed a answer so we looked at Yang, Blake, and Wiess and they shook there heads no but, I didn't want to sound mean so I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Ruby said which made the others fall down thinking we were dead but Penny was happy. I knew this was between her and Ruby so I stepped out the way.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said.

"Is this what it was like when you met Ruby?" I asked.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Wiess said dusting herself off.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" I asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Wiess said.

"Says the woman in the dress." Someone said which was Fridgede walking to us.

"Hey Fridgede." I said waving.

"So that disease is gone?" Fridgede asked.

"Yup, now I'm at max to fight in the tournament." I said which I think Penny seen Fridgede before.

"Its a combat skirt!" Wiess said as Ruby was right next to her.

"Yeah!" Ruby said and they did a high five.

"Wait a minute... If you're fighting in the tournament, Does that mean you know that monkey-tail rapscallion?" Wiess said which Penny was confused of.

"The who?" Penny said confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Wiess said which I think Blake and Fridgede snapped.

"Why do you keep saying that, huh? Stop calling him a rapscallion." Blake said which Fridgede was on her side.

"Stop calling him a degenerate! He is a person." Fridgede said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would you like to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?!" Wiess said angry.

"Stop it!" Blake and Fridgede said.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law." Wiess said.

"WILL ALL THREE OF YOU STOP IT!" I said going Super Saiyan. The three looked at me in shock. I calmed down so I can speak.

"Will you three please stop arguing. This will make the team fall apart." I said which they agreed to stop arguing.

It was night, ma and Fridgede were menitating outside only to see Blake run to the statue and take her bow to see cat ears.

"So your a Faunus too." I said jumping down from the pillar I was on with Fridgede.

"Turns out Wiess couldn't keep her mouth shut." Fridgede said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I revealed that I... used to work with the White Fang." Blake said shocking me but I didn't bother.

"I was too." Fridgede said which also surprised me but I decided to do something.

"Blake are you going to hide in Vale?" I asked which she noded.

"Then me and Fridgede will go with you but I think there is one more person." I said which the Faunus from before hung upside down from a tree.

"You knew I was here?" the Faunus asked.

"Its kinda obvious with all that clothing you have on." Fridgede said

"well anyways my name is Sun yours?" Sun said.

"Johnathan and this is my friend Fridgede." I said as we headed to Vale


	18. Chapter 16 Blake and Fridgedes Past

(author note: The reason I put Ruby and Johnathan together so early is because I have a plan for fridgede going with Wiess so please wait. All of you who support me thank you I will have more content out but summer break is coming to a close so I wont have much things to do in a short amout of time please keep up supporting and there will be more content. thanks)

* * *

Its been 2 days after me, Fridgede, Blake, and Sun went to Vale. Blake is weird in my opinion, she doesn't talk that much but I guess it's because she is a cat Faunus after all so. We were at a coffee shop, me and fridgede had cups of coffee wile Sun and Blake had tea.

"So... You want to know more about me?" Blake said putting her cup down.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you given us nothing but small talk and weird looks." Sun said as Blake made an annoyed face.

"Yeah, like that!" Sun continued

"Sun, please, she is having a hard time with her team." Fridgede said which Sun only looked at him and looked away I think kinda mad.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-now creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me." Sun said

"Yeah I guess Sun is right I never liked them they hated my family and I think they killed my mother." I said which Sun looked at me.

"Wait, you wasn't part of the White Fang?" Sun asked as I shook my head.

"Weird because I seen someone that looked just like you and fridgede." Sun said making me confused.

"Me and Fridgede used to be members of the White Fang." Blake said which made Sun swallow his drink wrong at shock.

"Wait, you and Fridgede used to be in the White Fang?" Sun asked

"That's right. We was a members for most of our life's actually. Me and Fridgede were like brother and sister. You could almost say me and Fridgede were born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was ment to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus. Of course, despite being promised to quality, the Faunus subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And we were there." Blake said which Fridgede continued.

"We were at the front of every rally. We took part in every boycott. And we actually thought we were making a difference. But we were just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down. And a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protest were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor and the worst thing was, it was working. But not out of respect... out of fear. So we left. I went to Mistral to train alone while Blake stayed and dedicated her life to become a huntress. And here we are criminals hiding in plain view all thanks to a black hood and bow." Fridgede said as Blake moved her ears making her bow move.

"So... have you told your friends this?" Sun asked making Fridgede and Blake fell bad. We left a few tips on the table and left. We kept thinking that the White Fang were behind the robbery but Blake and Fridgede didn't think it was them.

"So, whats the plan?" I asked walking next to Fridgede.

"I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They never needed that much dust before." Blake said.

"What if they did?" Sun said which Fridgede was a bit lost.

"What do you mean Sun?" Fridgede asked.

"I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there. Right?" Sun said which I was just lost.

"What?!" I said which Fridgede looked at me.

"It means we are going to go somewhere that they will go to find them or not." Fridgede said making more sense.

"The only thing is, We have no idea where that would be." Blake said which me and Fridgede also didn't know.

"Well, while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said

"How huge?" Fridgede asked.

"HUGE. Big schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

"You're sure?" Blake said which I can see Sun was serious.

"I trust him lets head there and wait." I said which they nodded and we went to the docks.


	19. Chapter 17 A Fight With A Look Alike

Me, Fridgede, and Blake were on a small building waiting. I accidently went to sleep and Fridgede was close to falling asleep too but Sun came back with 4 apples in his arms.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun said crouching down next to Blake.

"Not really." Fridgede said waking me up.

"They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said.

"Cool. I stool you all some food." Sun said as me and fridgede were hungry.

"Sun, pass me an apple. I said as he threw the apple and I caught it and took a few bites from it and ate the whole apple.

"Same Sun." Sun threw another apple to fridgede and he caught it and started to eat.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake said.

"Hey, weren't you and fridgede in a cult or something?" Sun said as Blake and Fridgede gave him very annoyed faces.

"Okay, to soon" Sun said as a chopper was right above us ready to land. The chopper landed and a few men walked out.

"Oh no..." Blake and Fridgede said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes. It's them." Fridgede said

"alright, grab the tow cables!" I headed as I seen men all around the place.

"I really didn't think they were behind it. Did you?" Sun said as I sensed my energy in that ship but I'm not sensing myself that's impossible.

"No, I think deep down I knew I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Fridgede do you sense that?" I asked.

"Yeah someone as strong as you is in that ship." Fridgede said.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" a man said with red hair with a hat as another man about my age with a tail like mine and hair like mine but was wearing grey and black.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." Roman said as the look alike me looked our way but we avoided his view.

"I guess I heard the wind." The look alike said.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human especially not one like that." Blake said drawing her weapon.

"And I thought black was in atlas prison." Fridgede said also followed but he used his hand as a blade as a energy I guess only I can sense was strong enough to cut threw even diamond. They jumped down and went to the leaders.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash." Roman said as the look alike was right next to him. Fridgede and blake took a chance and held them hostage.

"What the?! Of for..." Roman said as he noticed the look alike was also in a hostage hold.

"Nobody move!" Blake said

"Woah, take it easy there, little lady." Roman said as the White Fang members were serounding them until they took they bow and hood off showing Fridgedes horns and Blakes cat ears.

"Well, why isn't it Fridgede."

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you adding this scum?!" Fridgede said.

"Hah Fridgede, Blake, didn't you get the memo?" Black said

"What are you talking about?" Blake said.

"The White Fang Me and Johnathan over there are going big joint business venture together." Roman said which shocked me that the look alike is me but with the White Fang.

"Tell us what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said as more choppers flew in. Roman and Black took there chance and shot the ground making Blake and Fridgede loss there grip and fall back. Black shot blasts at Blake and Fridgede which started to hide.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty." Roman said as Sun dropped a banana peal on Romans head and jumped off and him and Blake fought Roman while I flew to Black.

"So your me?" I asked.

"Yes and you are me." Black said. We charged at each other punching each other until I got the upper hand and kicked him into the water. He flew out and charged at me again and we started to trade blows until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" I turned to see Ruby.

"Ruby are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny get back." Ruby said as Black shot her with a blast.

"Ruby!" I yelled. suddenly my rage built up and I went super saiyan but my rage didn't end I went farther to the second level.

"What?!" Black said as I punched him in the jaw and kicked him near roman. I noticed choppers taking some dust but I wouldn't allow that. I charged up 2 discs.

"Destructo Disc!" I yelled as I threw them at the choppers cutting them in half and the fell into the water.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said as he started to excape which he did.

"Ill go after them" Fridgede said as flew after them.

"Good luck my friend." I said as I desended and fell down uncounchous.

* * *

(Fridgedes point of view)

I flew after the ship to a small harbor where they were.

"Mr. Roman, I have intel for you." I said and I kneeled for him.

"Is it on that other Johnathan." A women in the shadows said.

"Yes, Miss Cinder." I said as she chuckled

"Hopefully its good intel because he never had super saiyan 2." Black Johnathan said.

"Oh don't worry we have all the intel we need on him." I said


	20. Chapter 18 a greater evil soon to arrive

(3,000 views people thank u all)

* * *

It's been a few weeks sense my fight with Black but, I still needed to train to master the second level of super saiyan so I don't go into a coma in a middle of a fight.

"Hey Johnathan." Fridgede said as I did sit ups.

"Hey Fridgede, and 100." I said as I jumped up

"Wait you did 100 sit ups?" Fridgede asked.

"Yeah and push ups and I flew around beacon about 15 times." I said shocking Fridgede.

"Dang man you should cool off before your body gives in."Fridgede said as we went to the cafeteria go get some drinks.

"Hey tell me the story behind Black ok Fridgdede." I asked but Fridgede stopped walking but he continued after.

"Well, I was about 5 when I met Black he was a tyrant of power my mom and dad fought him but got killed protecting me. He was a lone wolf hungry for death he killed hundreds in small villages. Atlas soon was able to lock him up for good but I don't know how he escaped." Fridgede said.

"Sorry for your lose Fridgede." I said as we seen Sun and a man with blue hair.

"Hey Sun!" Fridgede said as he turned to see us.

"Hey Johnathan, hey Fridgede." Sun said.

"This is my friend from Mistral Neptune." Sun said

"Hello Neptune also blue hair really?" Fridgede said annoyed for some reason.

"What's wrong with blue hair?" Neptune asked as we kept on walking to the cafeteria entrance.

"Because it fits my style." Neptune said.

"For the 70's" I said as we entered people were running out and we noticed that team JNPR built what it looked like a castle with the desks and stools

"Let's leave Johnathan." Fridgede said as I was long gone.

After about a few minutes Fridgede finds me in super saiyan but not fighting only sleeping.

* * *

 **In Dream**

"Black where are you." I said as I was in a destroyed city.

"J Johnathan." I soon seen him injured with Ruby and Wiess.

"Ruby Wiess." I said as I seen Black and readied to attack

"Wait." Black said as I stopped.

"What?" I said

"T There is a greater evil will soon to appear that you can't even defeat." Black said as he fell to the ground dead and I soon seen six figures one that looked like Fridgede.

"Poor children I guess its time to kill you with this planet." Said a man with a staff pointing it to me and a purple aura in gulped me and I couldn't move or talk. All six charged a blast and they shot it.

 **Dream end**

* * *

"No!" I yelled then I noticed I was in my hammock in team RWBY's dorm.

"Sounds like you had a nightmare." Wiess said which was studying.

"Yeah." I said as I got up and noticed I was still in super saiyan.

"Oh I'm still in this" I said as I desended from super saiyan and looked at Wiess.

"What?" Wiess said

"In my dream you Ruby and Black were killed." I said as Wiess was shocked that I knew Black

"You know him?!" Wiess said which I nodded.

"He escaped from atlas prison." I said as she soon knew why I was knocked out.

"You fought him?" Wiess said as I nodded again

"He is just like me never giving up and never showing his true power until I went super saiyan 2." I said as Wiess raised an eye brow.

"Super saiyan 2?" Wiess said not knowing what it is.

"I unlocked it do to Black shooting Ruby with a blast hurting her." I said as she also got angry.

"Black never let a person that seen him live. You, Ruby, and the others were lucky." Wiess said.

"Black did say something in my dream." I said which Wiess was curious about.

"He said a greater evil will soon arrive that I can't even beat." I said as she started to think

"Greater evil?" Wiess said which soon ment trouble for everyone.

"Whatever I bet it won't even happen." I said as I walked out to see Fridgede walk out too with the same look I had.

"Same dream?" I said and he nodded.

"A greater evil?" Fridgede said

"Lets just go spar and see how strong we have gotten." I said as he nodded and we headed to the training ring to spar.


	21. Chapter 19 A Spar To Meet New Friends

We made it to the training arena so me and Fridgede can spar.

"It's been how long we haven't fought?" I said as he gone into his fighting gear.

"I think a year." Fridgede said as he went into his stance (frieza's pose)

"I guess, I won't hold back." I said as I went super saiyan.

"Same with me." Fridgede said powering up and a huge light filled the room. When the light died down I seen fridgede different.

"How do you like my third form?" fridgede said which his form had his head stretched back with four horns sticking out of his head and spikes sticking out of his back.

"An interesting transformation." I said throwing my weapon to the side.

"If I give you a hard time then I'll let you go super saiyan 2" fridgede said.

"No, no, I have something that might work." I said as I powered up to max.

"Lets start." Fridgede said as I nodded. Fridgede charged at me and punched me with full force sending me through the wall. That did damage but I flew right back in and head butted his stomach. He punched me to the ground and teleported to the top of the room and shot a tiny energy ball at me but I dodged it. He shot about 50 of them but I kept dodging the blasts.

"How are you able to dodge my attacks?" Fridgede said shocked.

"There easy to dodge its bigger blasts that you need to work on." I said as I shot a blast at Fridgede and he dodged.

"I see now that form is for speed not power." I said as he nodded.

"Well I think you hold one more transformation show me your true form Fridgede." I said which he sighed.

"If you thought I was holding back and going to use it in the tournament in a few months you're wrong." Fridgede said powering up making his skin crack apart then the spikes and everything he had shattered of and a small explosion acured. When the smoke died down Fridgede looked different again he had no spikes only his domes' on his head, shoulders, and chest.

"The reason why is because I can't control my power in this form. When I fought Black before I caused many people to almost get killed and hurt." Fridgede said.

"Just come at me!" I said as I charged up and I started to bulk up. My hair grew a little longer and struck out the sides.

"What?!" Fridgede said as he noticed I didn't go super saiyan 2 but something almost as strong.

"This is what I call a Ultra Super Saiyan level one." I said as Fridgede's eyes widened to my new power.

I charged at Fridgede punching him in the jaw and grabbing his tail spinning in a circle and I let go of him sending him into the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you to much Fridgede give up." I said when he got up.

"You surpassed me I am happy you did." Fridgede said as I desended from Ultra Super Saiyan.

"But I still hold my full power." Fridgede said as he powered up. I turned to see him with spikes all over his body.

"Time to lose!" Fridgede said as a viser formed around his mouth and charged at me.

"Why do I always do tha-" I was cut off when Fridgede kicked me to the ground then stepped on me.

"Look at you breathing and gasping for air. Well that's not going to help. After you get up then you have promission to be defeated." Fridgede said as I lied on the ground.

"I...I...I won't lose." I said as I got up and I turned Super Saiyan 2.

"What?!" Fridgede said as I kneed him in the gut

"Give up!" I said

"Fine I give." Fridgede said then blasting me with a blast which did nothing then I looked up to see a huge energy ball that looked like the sun.

"I can lose if there is no Planet!" Fridgede said.

"What are you doing stop!" said a voice which it was Wiess and Ruby running into the arena.

"Ruby, Wiess?" Fridgede said then I felt a energy I fought before and close.

"Black." I said which Fridgede was shocked at me for knowing the energy is Black's.

"Why is he here?" Fridgede said.

"He must of sensed your fight." Said a man with white hair with weird cloths and a woman also with white hair but lighter skin came out of the shadows.

"And you 2 are" Fridgede said going out of his 5th form.

"I am Towa and this is my assistant Mira" Towa said kinda cheerfully.

"I'm Fridgede and that's Johnathan, Ruby, and Wiess." Fridgede said Mira looked at me.

"You have a great energy." Mira said weirding me out kinda.

"Mira never had seen 2 great fighters in such a long time right Mira?" Towa said as he nodded.

"Well then Towa and Mira you two don't mind helping us get rid of Black?" Wiess said.

"He is a waste of time for me." Mira said.

"Mira..." Towa said.

"I guess." Mira said holding his hand out.

"Right lets beat Black together." Ruby said as Mira looked at her.

"Not together we are not along also." Mira said as 2 more people came out of the shadows one that looked like Fridgede in his final form before he went to his 5th form and another that looked like a bug man and they had weird energy I couldn't sense Mira somehow but Towa had innocent energy.

"Lord Mira and Towa how shall we serve you." Both said.

"Help them beat a man named "Black Johnathan" Mira said as the walked to us.

"We shall help you." Both of them said.

"I am Cell the perfect life form." Cell said

"I am Frieza the most powerful Arcosion in the universe." Frieza said

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Enough chit-chat lets defeat Black once and for all." Fridgede said as we ran outside


	22. Chapter 20 The Demon God On Our Side?

All of us headed to the location where Black was only to see him fighting a man with red hair with a staff dodging his attacks.

"That man up there is holding his own to even Black." I said making Fridgede shocked and scared.

"He isn't even attacking." Wiess said as Mira ordered Cell and Frieza to attack.

"Right!" Both Cell and Frieza said charging and punching Black in the side and the man looked at us.

"Oh, it's Towa and Mira. Long time no see." The man said landing.

"You know him?!" Ruby said as Mira got serious.

"Yes, he is a God." Towa said shocking me.

"A god?!" Wiess said looking at Towa.

"Yes, I am a Demon God. My name is Demigra." Demigra said politely.

"A Demon God? What's that?" Ruby said as Frieza landed next to us almost dead from the fight. (I used the Frieza goku fought on namek.)

"I'll show you." Demigra said as he pointed his staff at Frieza somehow giving him energy. Frieza got back up and turned to Demigra.

"Thank you." Frieza said turning back to the battle and charging back in.

"Anyways, Mira can you call off Cell and Frieza for me?" I asked as he nodded and they stopped attacking an flew to us.

"What? Retreating already?" Black said injured but still strong enough to still fight. I floated to him and hovered in front of him.

"Leave this place, and never return. Now!" I said turning Ultra Super Saiyan Level 1.

"And what's gonna make me?" Black said before punching him in the Kidney.

"Kidney Punch!" I said as I kept punching him in the Kidney

"And pause..." I stopped punching him in the kidney for a moment then.

"SOCKER PUNCH!" Black said turning around punching me in the stomach.

"That hurt." I said as Black charged at me punching me to the ground then started to shoot blasts at me.

"Stop moving!" Black said as he hit me with one but a glyph stopped it.

"I got your back." Wiess said as I noticed Fridgede chopping Wiess's neck koing her.

"Wiess!" Me and Ruby said seeing Fridgede laughing I turned to him.

"You fools, I never left the White fang! I was training with them to get stronger and we created Black from your DNA Johnathan!" Fridgede said as Black landed next to him.

"Then I just need to beat you both!" I said turning into a Super Saiyan 2 as Mira stepped in front of me.

"Why are you..?" I asked as Mira looked at me.

"You are a strong fighter but these 2 together can even beat me. But, you and me together can beat them." Mira said then Towa stepped in.

"Count me too." Towa said as team JNPR arrived in a bulkhead. (I know I was calling it chopper and you guys hated me calling it that so I changed it.)

"Us too." Jaune said and they jumped off. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha landed but Jaune landed on his face.

"Jaune stay back ok. These two are nothing like the Grimm." Demigra said shocking him as to how he knows his name.

"Mira, Towa, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha deal with Black. I'll deal with Fridgede." I said as all 5 of them charged at Black.

"What about me?" Demigra said.

"You go get Ozpin and Glynda. Tell them Black's here trying to destroy Beacon and Fridgede was with him." I said as he nodded and flew to Beacon.

"Your Going to fight me?" Fridgede said powering up to his final form.

"That's nothing!" I said as I charged at him only to get blinded by a golden light.

"My eyes!" I said as the light died down and when my vision came back I seen Fridgede in a new form.

"Just call me Golden Fridgede." Fridgede said looking like his final form but golden.

"So you have another form?" I said then out of nowhere I get punched by Fridgede.

"My power grew even bigger then your Super Saiyan 2 form." Fridgede said wrapping his tail around my neck.

"You die here!" Fridgede said then just at the last second a kid and another guy that looked like Fridgede but with a light blue dome punched Fridgede sending him flying.

"You ok." The kid said.

"Y-Yeah but w-who are you." I said almost drained.

"Names Beat and my friend Iced." Beat said as Iced looked at me then Beat noticed Fridgedes energy deacrease.

"He is back to his normal form" I said as Fridgede flew back but in normal form very weak.

"So you two almost took him out." I said as they nodded.

"I'll finish him." Iced said walking to Fridgede then grabbed his throat and lifted him up and aimed a blast at his heart.

"Wait!" I said stopping Iced's attempt to kill Fridgede.

"What?" Iced said

"I'll give him another chance." I said as Fridgede looked at me in shock that I am giving him a chance.

"Why?! He nearly killed you!" Towa said stopping her charge at Black.

"He helped me a lot with fights so I'm paying back my dept and he is another person I need to surpass." I said and Fridgede was still shocked.

"Fine, but if he tries to kill you again then I'm killing him." Iced said letting him go. Then Mira held Black by the shirt waiting for my response.

"Black, you killed thousands but now..." I started to say as I charged an attack.

"It's your turn." Mira threw him into the air,

"FINAL GACLIK KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" I yelled blasting Black with enough power to eveperate him.

"It's over." I said.

"No we still have to stop Roman." Ozpin said with Demigra.

"Demigra!" Beat said but soon calmed down as he knew he must be good from the defeat he had from him and the Time Patroller.

"Beat, Iced, Mira, Towa, Demigra, Frieza, and Cell. You helped my students with Black. So, I will give you an offer. Join Beacon." Ozpin said as Towa nodded as Beat and Iced also nodded but Demigra shook his head.

"I have the Demon World to run, bye." Demigra said as he opened a portal and went threw.

"Lets get you all signed up." Ozpin said

"Right!" All my new friends said as we went back to the Bulkhead that team JNPR took and Fridgede said sorry to Wiess and she accepted his apology.

"Looks like you two are love birds." Towa said as Ruby lied her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I said as we left the Bulkhead and walked to the entrance.


	23. Chapter 21 Black still alive!

It's been 3 weeks after Blacks death. My new friends entered Beacon and they forgave Fridgedes act with the White Fang. The dance is a few weeks away, and I wanted Ruby to be the one to dance with me but I feel like we didn't defeat black or that wouldn't be the last time we will see him.

"Wow Yang, I can't believe Jaune beat you in that stupid board game." Fridgede said reading a book as we walked into the room.

"You shut it!" Yang said angry that she lost her game against Jaune.

"You know that none of this should of happened if you attacked when I told you to." Ruby said making Yang more angry.

"Stop." Wiess said as Blake and Me were about to leave.

"Lately you two have been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Wiess said

"That is kinda both there style." Fridgede said.

"Yeah that is true Wiess." Yang agreeing to Fridgede.

"Yeah, but they done it more then usual which quite frankly, is unacceptable." Wiess said as Blake turned around and I stood still.

"You made a promise to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Firdgede said looking at me and Blake.

"So Blake Belladonna and Johnathan Williams! What! is! wrong!?" Wiess and Fridgede said as Wiess stood on a chair and Fridgede holding an energy blast. I seen Fridgede turn his head and I think he got a bloody nose do to how Wiess was standing on the chair and Wiess knew and she got off the chair and held the back of her skirt down.

"I just... don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"We think that the White Fang has something big planed." I said

"You two are still thinking about that Torchwick guy right?" Said someone which was Demigra.

"Demigra?" I said looking at him.

"The demon Realm is alright for now so I came here to see you guys so what's wrong?" Demigra asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake said.

"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake continued.

"Well I did come here to tell you guys this..." Demigra said getting our attention.

"Black is still alive." Demigra said shocking me and everyone else.

"What! How?!" Fridgede said.

"Well you did kill him but there was another one twice as strong as the one you guys fought." Demigra said as me and Blake grew more angry.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it" Yang said.

"Well we aren't! They don't know the White Fang or Black like I do" Fridgede said as the others looked at each other.

"Okay, Between blowing up night clubs,stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure all of us think we are ready to go out there and handle these ne'er-do-wells..." Wiess said.

"Uh...Who?" me and Ruby said confused.

"She means do you really think you guys are ready to stop an evil organization." Demigra said.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They are out there, somewhere, planning there next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not." Blake said.

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest students to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... Say aye" Ruby said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Wiess said.

"Aye!" Me and Fridgede said.

"Sorry but I was only here to inform u that Black is still here so I wont be in this." Demigra said opening a portal and leaving.

"Alright then... We are in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"Ahh! I forgot the board game in the library!" Ruby said.

"We're doomed." Wiess said annoyed.

"I'll go get it." I said as I ran out and I bumped into someone.

"Ouch." I said holding my head.

"Hey you ok?" The girl said.

"Oh, I'm ok." I said as the girl helped me up.

The girl had light green hair and red eyes and there was a guy next to her with orange eyes and silver hair.

"I'm Johnathan are you guy's new?" I asked.

"Visiting form Haven actually." another girl said as the girl with green hair moved to the side for me to see a girl with black hair and ember eyes.

"Oh Then your in the wrong area your building is east of here." I said.

"I guess we got turned around." the guy with silver hair said.

"Anyways thanks." Said the girl with ember eyes.

"Welcome to beacon!" I said as I went to the library and got Ruby's board game.


	24. Chapter 22 The plan in action

I was called from Ozpin to meet him in his Office at once so I went to his office.

"Hey Ozpin, who is that?" I said pointing to a man in white with black hair with a little bit of metal on the side of his head.

"This is James Ironwood the leader of Altas's military." Ozpin said.

"Hello Ironwood." I said holding my hand out.

"Hello Johnathan." Ironwood said shaking my hand.

"So what do you need me for Ozpin?" I asked.

"Ironwood wants to bring his army into Vale when the tournament starts." Ozpin said.

"That is kind of a bad idea Ironwood, if you do then people will be a little bit scared." I said as Ozpin handed me a cup of coffee.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ozpin said.

"We are at a time of peace showing power like your army will give the people here the wrong impression." I said to Ironwood as I took a sip of coffee.

"If what Qrow said is true then..." Ironwood started.

"If Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I sauggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers half way across the continent." Ozpin said

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said as he started to walk to the elevator.

"As am I... Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntress's we can." Ozpin said.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said\

"But ask yourself this... Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Ironwood asked.

"If I'm around then there won't even be a war to begin with." I said as Ozpin smiled.

* * *

A Day later and me and Fridgede formed a new team called team COLD.(before you ask I went with that name do to fridgede's name being a pun on cold and in the past Johnathan had a cold heart.) Me, Fridgede, team JNPR and team RWBY are in Professor Ports class. I was sitting next to Ruby which was next to Pyrrha.I was drawing a picture of me and Ruby together until the bell rang which was our cue to start the plan.

We went to team RWBY's room to change and I got dressed in a new battle suit Glynda made for me which had a red belt and I had a blue gi and blue leggings with dark blue and red shoes.

"I thought that class would never end..." Blake said.

"Yeah same." I said sitting on the top bunk next to Ruby.

"Alright guys, today's the day. the investigation begins!" Ruby said jumping off scaring Wiess and Fridgede which was sitting next to Wiess.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Wiess said as I jumped off.

"I'm with Wiess on this one." Fridgede said.

"Hey we've gotta plan! That's... moderately serious. Yang said.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby said.

You, me, Wiess and Fridgede will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for Black and any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as Wiess is in the family, then that means it souldn't be a problem." I said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they are planning." Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby Said as I sensed a few energy levels at the window.

"Yeah!" Sun said as Beat and Iced hung upside down from a tree.

"Sun?!" Yang said as we stepped back away from the window.

"How did you get up there?" Fridgede said.

"Aw, it's easy we do it all the time." Beat said.

"You do what!?" Wiess yelled.

"We climb trees all the time." Iced said a bit more friendly then he was when I met him when fridgede was golden.

"So, are we finally getting back on that torchwick guy?" Sun said jumping into the room as Beat and Iced also did.

"We... are going to investigate the situation. As a team." I said.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved." Ruby said.

"Pfft, that's dump. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun said as we looked out the window to see Neptune.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"How..?" Yang said.

"I have my ways... Seriously though can I come in? We're like... really high up right now." Neptune said.

"Alright me, Johnathan, and Fridgede will go with Wiess. Neptune and Beat will go with Yang. Iced and Sun will go with Blake." Ruby said as she pushed Neptune to Yang.

"Acually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is you sister." Wiess said.

"But Wiess, who would be in her place." Beat asked.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me." Wiess said as me, Ruby and Fridgede laughed.

"Nah." Ruby said as she grabbed Wiess and dragged her out the door and me and Fridgede followed.


	25. Chapter 23 Reunited With A Brother

Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Fridgede walked to the transmit tower for me to sense a power almost equal to mine but a little weaker. I look at the direction of the power to see a guy with a fox tail with a girl fox faunus.

"B-brother?" I said as I walked up to him.

"J-Johnathan?" The Fox man said as we looked at each other.

The guy had on a brown vest with black leggings with a piercing on his left fox ear and he had long sleeves.

"You know him?" Fridgede said as the others walked over.

"Who's he?" Ruby asked as my brother looked at them then looked at me.

"Formed a team. I thought you was gonna go solo." My brother said.

"Shut up, Terran!" I yelled.

Terran laughed.

"Yeah, me and him are half brothers." Terran said.

"So, who is the girl?" Fridgede asked.

"Oh, her name is Crystal. She can't talk but she knows what to do." Terran said as Crystal held her hand out. I shook her hand and looked at Terran.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well little bro, I trained my hardest with dad so I decided to attend Beacon." Terran said.

"Also, are you in a team? Me and Crystal need to have a team formed before the tournament starts." Terran said.

"Well me and the others are on a mission so maybe after ok?" I said.

"Ok see you then." Terran said as him and Crystal walked away.

"You never told us you had a brother John." Weiss said as we walked to the transmission tower.

"Well, I thought he died when my mother left she never told me about him only how he was a great son." I said as we continued along.

* * *

We walked for an hour until we made it to the tower.

"Wowwww! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up-close!" Ruby said.

"You should see the one in atlas!" Weiss said.

"That was the first one right?" I asked.

"Correct! Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow all four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss said as Fridgede agreed.

"That is true and in atlas the tower was the thing that helped us capture Black." Fridgede said.

"Ooo, look at me. My names Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich." Ruby said as the laughed which made me laugh also.

"Don't be pests. Besides, the only reason why we're here is because you and Johnathan like the tower so much." Fridgede said.

"We could have just easily made a call at the library." Weiss said.

"I know but it' so cooool. Oh! I'm gonna take a picture." Ruby said getting her scroll and accidentally dropping it in front of a girl which looked formiliar.

"You dropped this." The girl said holding Ruby's scroll.

"Penny?" Me and Ruby said.

"Uh..." Penny said shyly.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you sense the night at the docks!" Fridgede said.

"S-sorry. I think you four are confused." Penny said as she hiccupped throwing Ruby's scroll into her hands.

"Uh... I got to go!" Penny said running away.

"What was that about?" Weiss said confused.

"No clue, but me and Ruby will find out you and Fridgede make the call!" I said as me and Ruby went after Penny.

* * *

We ran after Penny until she stopped.

"Penny, where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"It's been weeks!" I said.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding..." Penny said walking down some stairs.

"What? Penny..." Ruby said as I teleported in front of Penny.

"Penny is everything okay?" I asked as she walked around me.

"Penny please stop!" Ruby said grabbing Penny's arm.

"Look...I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docs... we think they are up to something big and bad!" Ruby said.

"You need to tell us what happened to you that night." I said.

"Please, as your friends tell us..." Ruby said as Penny looked around.

"It isn't safe to take here." Penny whispered.


	26. Chapter 24 A Robot Girl!

(With Weiss and Fridgede)

Weiss and I headed in the elevator and before we walked into the main room I wanted to ask Weiss something.

"Hey Weiss." I said making her turn around.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Um... Are you going to the dance with someone this weekend?" I asked.

"No why?" Weiss asked.

'Ok Fridgede don't screw this up." I thought to myself.

"You want to go with me to the dance this weekend?" I asked.

"I guess but, you need to take me to the movies." Weiss said as I nodded.

We walked in and a hologram of a woman appeared in front of a desk.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you two?" The hologram asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said.

"I need to call the White Fang Group." I said as Weiss turned pail do to me saying that.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.

"Thank you." I said as me and Weiss walked to the area where we needed to be. Weiss smacked the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"You almost got us caught!" Weiss said quietly as we sat down.

I sat 2 seats away from Weiss so she isn't in the shot. The screen soon turned on showing a Faunus with the White Fang mask on and with Black hair with a pair of dog ears.

"What is it yo... Oh... Lord Fridgede what are you calling for?" The Faunus asked.

"I just want to give a report to Torchwick all give you the details." I said putting my scroll on the hard drive.

"Um... Are you sure because if Roman sees this he might get mad." The Faunus asked kinda scared.

"Look give him that report and one more thing..." I said before the Fauns turned off the monitor.

"What?" The Faunus asked.

"I Quit!" I said as I ended the call.

"Finally, after years of stupid labor for that stupid fool I'm finally free." I said quietly.

(With Johnathan, Ruby, and Penny)

Me and Ruby walked with Penny and she told everything to us.

"I never been to another kingdom before and my father worry's about me and he told me not to venture out to far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much." Penny said.

"Believe me, I know that feeling." Ruby mumbled.

"But why not let us know your okay?" I asked

"I... was asked not to talk to you two... or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, or Fridgede, anyone really." Penny said.

"Your father was that upset?!" I asked.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny started to say as I heard a voice that sounded like someone I met before.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of remnant for several years... And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree?! Wouldn't you agree?! But...the Kingdom of atlas is a kingdom of innovation! And "fine"? Well that's not good enough, is it?" A hologram of Ironwood said as two huge pods opened up showing humanoid robots in them.

"Presenting the Altesian Knight 200!" Ironwood said as the Robots kicked the older models down.

"Awesome..." I said quietly.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly... a little less scary." Ironwood said as the robots did flexes.

"These models will become active later this year, But they wont be alone! Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from dangers of the battlefield. However... there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.

"Ruby... Johnathan..." Penny said as me and Ruby watched.

"So...our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce... The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as the hologram of him disappeared and a huge robot like mech hologram appeared.

"Wow! That looks awesome!" I said.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these Mechanized Battle Suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdoms within the year." Ironwood said.

Whao..."Ruby said speechless to the new models.

"Um... Guys, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny suggested as two Atlas soldiers seen us.

"Penny wait!" I said as I turned my head to the men that started to chase us.

I ran up with the other two and we ran across the street and Ruby knocked some boxes over stopping the men for a few minutes. I decided to use my speed to get out of the area.

"This way!" I shouted as me and Ruby combined our speed as he held on to Penny.

Me and Ruby's power soon ran out and I was launched into the other side of the road as Ruby was in the middle of it.

"Ruby! Look out!" I yelled as Ruby looked to see a huge truck was driving right at her. Penny pushed her out of the way and somehow stopped the truck with her hands.

"What.." I said to myself.

Penny soon ran past me and Ruby.

"Penny stop!" Ruby yelled.

"Penny, please, what is going on!?" Ruby yelled.

"How did you do that?!" I said.

"Ruby... Johnathan... I'm... not a real girl." Penny said showing her hands scared and scratched with metal showing.

"Oh..." Me and Ruby said.


	27. Power Levels of this story

**Today I'm giving you all the power levels of the characters in this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

Johnathan (Baby): 100

Lisa:200

Qrow:300

Ruby (A:15):100

Johnathan (A:16):1,000

Ozpin (Supressed):300

Glynda (Supressed):150

Yang (A:17) (Semblance: Off):450

Roman:150

Blake:125

Weiss:125

Fridgede (1st Form): 1000 (3rd Form): 3,000,000 (Final Form): 5,000,000 (5th Form): 10,000,000 (Golden Form):1,000,000,000,000,000

Black Johnathan 1 (Supressed): 5,000,000 (Max): 1,000.000.000,000,000

Johnathan (Fight with Yang): 5,000 (50%): 40,000 (Super Saiyan):25,000 (Super Kaio ken X 5):50,000

Yang (Fight with Johnathan)(Semblance: Off):900 (Semblance: On): 6,000 (After Johnathan uses Atomic Death ball): 600,000

Towa:600,000

Mira (Supressed): 500,000,000 (Max): 1,000,000,000,000

Demigra: (Extremely Supressed): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Max):400,000,000,000,000,000 (2nd Form): 800,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Final Form): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Cell: 400,000,000

Frieza (100%): 3,000,000

Johnathan (3 Year Time skip): 50,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan God): 7,500,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue): 650,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan White): 25,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Summer/Salem (Extremely Supressed): 4,500,000,000,000,000 (Max): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000

Summer Jr. (Johnathan and Ruby's Daughter): 400,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 500,000,000,000,000,000

Supreme Kai Of Time: 100,000,000

Future Trunks (Xenoverse): 400,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan):2,500,000,000,000,000

Jaune: 50

Pyrrha: 150

Ren: 125

Nora: (Maybe Infinite do to absorbing electricity) 150

Sun: 125

Neptune: 100

Sage: 130

Scarlet: 125

Coco: 130

Yatsuhashi: 200

Velvet: (Unknown do to how her weapon works) 45

Fox: 125

Mercury: 125

Emerald: 100

Cinder (half of the Fall Maidens power): 15,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Max and all of the maidens power): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000

Goku: 50,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue):200,000,000,000,000,000,000

Vegeta: 45,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue): 175,000,000,000,000,000,000

Black Johnathan 2: (Max): 40,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan White): 100,000,000,000,000,000

Beowolf: 50 (Alpha):150

Winter:200

Ironwood: 250

Ursa: 65 (Alpha): 180

King Tasinju: 135

Death Stalker: 150

Prowler: 190

Griffin: 90

Nevermore: 150

Boarbotusk: 80

Grimm Wyvern: 1,000

Creeper: 70

Lord Beerus (Extremely Supressed):40,000,000,000,000 (Max):500,000,000,000,000,000,000

Lord Kiezer: 600,000,000,000,000

Kiezathan (Kiezer and Johnathan Fusion Dance): 800,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan): 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue): 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Gogeta: 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue) 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken X 10): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Whis: 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Omni-King (Unknown)(Super Extremely Supressed): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Ruby (three Year Time Skip): 500,000,000

Weiss (three Year Time skip): 250,000,000

Blake (Three Year Time Skip): 245,000,000

Yang (Three Year Time Skip)(One arm) 40,000,000

Cinder (4 month training) 450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (New Form): 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Losing form): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Johnathan (Whis Training):60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Ruby (Whis Training): 55,000,000,000,000,000 (New Form): 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Champa: 400,000,000,000,000,000,000

Vados: 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Frost: (1st form): 500,000,000 (3rd form): 675,000,000,000 (Final Form): 750,000,000,000,000,000

Mogeta: 500,000,000,000,000.000

Kabba: 600,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000

Botama: 5,000 (Defense):1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Hit (Extremely Supressed): 1,000,000,000,000,000 (Max):30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Improvement):900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Future Summer Jr.: 500,000,000,000

Future Black Johnathan 3: 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 65,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Kintose (Black Johnathan 3's master/other him and Zamasu's younger Brother):Immortal and no limit

Future Burt (Ruby and Johnathan's Son): 750,000,000

Future Ruby (Old): 600,000,000,000

Future Zamasu: Immortal and has no limit

Present Zamasu: 500,000,000,000,000,000

Frieza (4 Month Training) (1st form):19,000,000,000,000 (Final Form): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Golden Form)13,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Togoma: 50,000,000,000,000

Sorbet: 5,000

Adam:400

Shazami: 500,000

Lord Zoric: 80,000,000,000

White Fang goon: 80 to 130

Frieza goon: 600 to 1,000

Terran: 500,000

Crystal:450,000

Beat: 800,000,000 (Super Saiyan): 600,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3): 5,000,000,000,000,000,000

Iced (1st form): 600,000,000,000,000 (Final form): 800,000,000,000,000,000,000

Time Breaker Bardock: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Mira (Xenoverse 2) (New Mira): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Time Breaker Spell):750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Time Patroller God of Destruction Johnathan: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Time Patroller God of Creation Ruby: 75,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Silver eye power): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Time Patroller Ruben: 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue): 550,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Rubethan (Fusion Dance of Ruben and Johnathan): 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan White):850,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Johnathan (Fused with Fridgede's soul): 600,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan): 750,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3) 60,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Kaioken 3 X 50): 735,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Black Goku (Before going into the present):4,000,000,000,000,000 (after fight with Goku for the first time):60,000,000,000,000,000 (A few days training): 500,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (After fight with Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Future Trunks (Super): 70,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan):140,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2): 450,000,000,000,000,000

Mai:13

Johnathan (Black's soul unleashed): 600,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan): 800,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan 3): 950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Blue): 745,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan Rose): 85,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Saiyan White/Crystal):725,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Lucy (Extremely suppressed): 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Max): 745,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Tony (1st form): 5,000,000,000,000,000 (2nd form): 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (3rd Form): 565,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Totally random form/4th form):695,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Golden form):853,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Super Shiny Golden Form/Mystic Form with Golden form):800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

 **If you guys have trouble with the power levels let me know and I am not an expert so don't hate me this is a start of power levels! see you gods and mortals in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 25 The New Black

"Penny, I-I don't understand." Ruby said as I was speechless about Penny being an android.

"Most people are born...but I was made...I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." Penny said making me a little confused.

"So...Your not real?" I asked as Penny nodded.

Ruby looked at Penny's hand and closed them.

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then us?" Ruby said as I nodded agreeing with her.

"I don't...Um...You two...taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said thinking that me and Ruby would of freaked out a long time ago.

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart and a soul. I can sense it." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Ohh! You two are the best friends anyone can have!" Penny said having me and Ruby in small head locks.

"Can't breath..." I said quietly almost out of breath.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby said as Penny let go as I fell to the ground coughing.

"Oh he is a sweet. My father is the one that built me. I'm sure you two would love him." Penny said.

"All by himself he built you?" I said as I was still coughing.

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny said shocking me.

"The general?!" I said shocked then realizing why those soldier's were after us.

"Those soldiers were after you weren't they?" I said a bit annoyed.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said

"They don't think they can protect yourself?" Ruby said.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival." Penny said.

"Wait, for training?" I asked as Penny nodded

"I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world. And test myself in the tournament." Penny added.

"Penny, what are you talking about? The only thing that's a true threat is Black. We are still at a time of peace if he is gone. Save the world from what?" Ruby asked.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said as we heard footsteps getting closer.

"Hide!" I said as I looked around an seen a dumpster and I jumped in it.

"What?" Ruby said as Penny picked her up.

"Penny, wait, stop!" Ruby said as Penny threw her into the dumpster that I was in.

"Don't worry you two I just don't want you two to get in trouble." Penny said

"Promise me you two will keep this a secret..." Penny asked as me and Ruby nodded. After that she closing the lid of the dumpster.

Me and Ruby opened the lid a little to see what was going on and the soldiers looked at her hands.

"Your father isn't going to be happy." One of the soldiers said

"Come on lets get you hands fixed." The other soldier said as they left.

Me and Ruby smiled at each other until we heard a rat and we started to freak out.

* * *

(With Beat, Yang, and Neptune)

I flew above Yang and Neptune and she stopped in front of some sort of club.

"Is this the place?" I said landing next to Yang and Neptune.

"Yeah, come on." Yang said getting of her bike she calls "Bumblebee".

"So where is here?" Neptune said as me and Yang walked forward.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Locked." I said as Yang looked at the sign that said "Move the sides to open."

"Oh, I'm stupid." I said as I tried to move the sides but they won't move so I decided to just blast it open.

"Move please." I said charging an energy ball blasting the door open.

Yang walked past me as the music theme started to go over and over in a lop.

"Guess who's back!" Yang yelled as people pointed guns at her.

"Hold you fire! Blonde your here. Why?" A man in a tuxedo said.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said pulling him away.

"She is a bit...bossy." I said as I looked over at Neptune trying to flurt with two girls that look like twins. Which Neptune failed at.

"Nice moves Neptune..." I said as he looked at me a little angry.

* * *

(With Iced,Blake, and Sun)

Blake looked at three scratches on a wall and I guess that means we're close.

"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked as Blake made a face.

"This has to be. Idiot..." I mumbled as Blake gave me some sort of mask.

"I don't get it... If you believe what you're doing is right why hide who you are?" Sun asked.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don faces of monsters," Blake said making get goose bumps.

"Grimm masks... That's kinda dark." Sun said

"So was the man that killed thousands." I said putting the mask on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you two..." Sun mumbled which I heard.

We walked in an I soon noticed a figure in the corner of the room that looked like someone I knew.

"Demigra..." I said as I walked over to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just getting a little info on what is happening." Demigra said as he walked with us.

"Thank you all for coming." The head of the White Fang Army said.

"For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce two very special comrade's of ours." He continued

"I can assure you, these two are the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The said as two people walked forward from the shadows.

"Roman..." I said as I soon looked at the other person that looked a little like Johnathan but with Black and grey and with a red waist band around his waist.

The Faunus in the area cheered for those two.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please... Hold your applause." Black said as a girl with pink and brown hair came out of the shadows also standing next to Black.

"What are humans doing here!?" a Faunus yelled.

"Well, Mortal I am not a human like those freaks that rule this world I am a Saiyan." Black said.

"If you Faunus don't believe me, I'll show you all what I am capable of." Black said as his hair spiked up and a white glow filled the room.

He had a streak of hair going down to his chest with white hair and a black aura around him.

"This form is beautiful to me. I guess you all can call this "Super Saiyan Crystal." Black said as I sensed his power.

"Enough about his new found power let talk about the humans." Roman said.

"Humans are the worst right? Those freaks have been hating all of you sense the start of even then the time when we were first on this world." Roman said as some people agreed with him.

"Case in point- So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet...Killed!" Black continued as he gotten out of his new form.

"So are they going somewhere with this or...?" Sun whispered.

"-mention the fact that all of us have a common enemy... The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." Roman said.

"Government... Military... Even the dumb schools! Are all to blame for your lot in life!" Black said as girl next to him nodded.

"And...! They are all pests that need to be delt with... Fortunately me and Black are the best exterminator's around! No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said.

Black snapped his fingers and a huge blind behind them moved showing a huge mech.

"What is that..." I said quietly.

"How did he get that?" Blake said quietly.

"As some of you may of heard, this right here- Is atlas' newest line of defense against all those scary things in the world." Black said.

"And... thanks to our employers, we managed to snag a few before they..." Roman said as he couldn't find the right word to put it.

"Hit the shelves." Black said as the girl nodded.

"Now, many of you "brothers" and "sisters" have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast." Roman said

"If you would rather stay in the city, that's fine..." Roman continued.

"But...! If you all are truly ready to fight for what you believe in... this is the arsenal we can provide you." Black said.

"Any questions" Roman asked.

"We better get out of here..." Blake said.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward." The leader said.

"This isn't good..." I said

* * *

(With Yang, Beat, and Neptune)

I sat down waiting for the others to finish until the two that rejected Neptune walked over to me.

"Hello?" I said as the waved.

"You seem a bit upset.. what's wrong?" One of the twins asked which was in red.

"I just... I like Yang but, I know I am way out classed with her." I said to them as they gave me a drink.

"Look that girl that your with is a strong girl she took me, my sister and Junior on." The twin in white said.

"His name is Junior, that is a funny name for a man in his thirty's." I said as the twins laughed.

"Yeah and that's a good point for us. You talk to her like that and you two can get together." The Twin in red said

"Beat lets go!" Yang yelled.

"See you two soon." I said as they waved goodbye to me.

* * *

(With Ruby and Johnathan)

I dusted myself off and looked at Ruby. I laughed at her because she had a banana on her head.

"What?" She asked

"Look on your head." I said as he looked to see the banana.

She threw the banana in the dumpster and looked at me a little mad as I continued to laugh.

"Hey Johnathan." Ruby said a little calm.

"Yeah?" I said wiping a tear off my eye.

"W-will you go to the dance with me?" Ruby asked as my face became red do to her asking me to the dance.

"I-I guess." I said turning around so she doesn't see my face. Ruby giggled at me and hugged me.


	29. Chapter 26 The Fight With Black (again)

(With Blake, Sun, and Iced)

"What are we gonna do!?" Sun whispered.

"I'm thinking!" I said quietly.

Black seemed to be really happy until Roman pointed to us as he got a little annoyed.

"He sees us." Sun said quietly as black walked toward us.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said activating her weapon shooting the power grid making the room very dark. Me Blake and Sun jumped from a window out of the build only to hear a crash and a small explosion. Black was flying as the mech was chasing us. We jumped onto some buildings as Black started to get a little closer.

"So you two wouldn't happen to have...Oh I don't know... Some sort of back up!" Sun yelled as we jumped to building to building.

"On it!" Blake said getting her scroll out and getting the others.

* * *

(With Fridgede and Weiss)

"Guys we need-" Blake started to say until.

"Help!" Iced and Sun yelled.

Me and Weiss rolled our eyes and I used instant transmission for us to get close to them.

* * *

(With Johnathan and Ruby)

"Robot! Big! Really Really Big!" Iced yelled.

"Oh we are not missing this!" I yelled as I grabbed Ruby and used instant transmission.

* * *

(With Beat, Neptune, and Yang)

"Where are you!" I yelled only to hear Sun and Iced yell as a man and a mech chased them.

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah we know!" Yang said driving her bike after the man and mech.

I started to float and I went Super Saiyan and went after them.

* * *

(With Sun, Blake, and Iced)

Me, Blake, and Sun made it to a high way as Black and the mech followed. The mech started to push cars out the way as me and the others landed on a few cars as Black landed on the truck I was on.

"So... Why are you running?" Black said as I turned to get punched straight at the mech which hit me away.

* * *

(Beats point of view)

I seen the man punch Iced into the mech which hit Iced off the high way.

"Iced!" I yelled as my anger grew my hair grew longer and my eyebrows disappeared making me transform.

"You are gonna pay!" I yelled going top speed at the man which seen me and started to block my punches. The man soon kicked my side and sent my into Sun and Neptune which was sent of the high way do to the mech.

"That's it!" I yelled flying back up and punching the man in the face only to realize he had white hair.

"What?" I said only to get punched of the highway again and this time I was out.

* * *

(Fridgede's point of view)

Me and Weiss was a few meters away from a truck that had a man with white hair and the mech. Weiss activated her weapon and stabbed the ground with it making a small ice puddle making the truck and the mech fall off the high way.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

A man with white hair and a mech soon fell from the highway in front of me and Ruby as the others landed next to us.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby yelled as me, Blake, Fridgede, and Ruby jumped away and Weiss made an ice puddle and Yang punched it making a huge fog wave. The man with white hair shot energy blasts at where I was do to me not hiding my energy until I did and he thought I was dead until Ruby sliced his cheek.

"Damn you, Mortal!" The man yelled shooting a blast at the way Ruby was but missed.

"Checkmate and Blue Ice" I yelled as me and Fridgede charged at the man and Weiss and Blake charging at the mech. I kicked the man as Fridgede punched him away then I put two fingers to my head and charged an attack.

"Special Beam Cannan!" I yelled shooting a spiral blast at the man which blocked it with little effert.

"Ladybug and Angel wings!" Fridgede yelled and him and Weiss charged the man as Ruby and Blake charged the mech. Weiss formed a glyph below Fridgede and Fridgede started shooting purple beams that soon turned red.

"Emperors Death Beam!" Fridgede yelled hitting the man with every shot but only making holes in his clothing.

I soon noticed the mech with one arm punching Yang threw one of the pillars.

"Yang!" I yelled as Ruby and Blake ran next to me.

"Don't worry! with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back. That's how she beat you." Ruby said as I soon realized what I needed to learn to counter Yang's semblance.

The mech readied a punch and hit Yang but she blocked then I seen her with red eyes instead of her normal purple. Yang yelled and punched the arm of the mech destroying it. the mech soon kicked her back.

"Yang! Blue Fire!" I yelled as Yang took one of her gauntlets off and threw it to me. I put it on and me and Yang grabbed blakes weapon and we started to spin.

"We have to slow them down!" Fridgede yelled.

"And how are we going to do that!" Weiss yelled jumping back to Ruby and Fridgede.

"Fridgide Ice Flower!" Ruby yelled and Fridgede took out his weapon which was a katana with the same custom part that Weiss's weapon had and him and Weiss formed a huge Glyph in front of Ruby's weapon and Ruby shot about 6 shots which hit the man and the mech and froze them.

Blake spun one more time but this time me and Yang didn't need to shoot our gauntlets

"Double Dragon Fist!" Me and Yang yelled as we hit both the man and mech making the mech shatter showing Roman fall out of the seat and the man sent flying into a pillar next to him.

"Oh I just got this thing cleaned!" Roman yelled as the man jumped next to him as I soon realized who it was.

"Black..." I said as he smiled.

"Finally you realize that I'm back." Black said and I handed Yang her gauntlet back. Yang was very angry because she shot 2 shots at Roman and Black but a girl appeared in front of them blocking the shots.

"Well then... Lady's, Arcosion, Rat, Ice Queen." Roman said.

"Hey!" Me and Weiss yelled.

"Nice doing business with you... Neo honey would you please." Black said as Neo bowed and I charged them punch ready. When I hit them it was like hitting glass because they shattered. I looked up to see a Bulkhead flying away with Neo, Black and Roman in it.

"Looks like he's married." Fridgede said.

"Well she did make our plan... 'fall apart.'" Weiss said as Ruby giggled as me and Fridgede sighed.

"No just no." Yang said as Blake walked away.

"But you do it!" Weiss said.

"There is a time and place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't a very good one." Yang said walking away.

"But at least She tried." Fridgede said as him and Weiss walked with Yang as me and Ruby realized something.

"Where are Sun, Neptune, Iced, and Beat?" Ruby asked as I looked around.

* * *

(With Iced, Beat, Sun, and Neptune)

We sat at a small noodle shop eating

"You think they will be fine." Beat asked.

"I guess." Iced said.

"You sure?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah they'll be fine." Sun said as we continued to eat.


	30. Chapter 27 Before the Dance part 1

Its been a few days after the investigation. Fridgede and Blake worry about both the White Fang and Black but I'll just wait until they make there move. Right now Me, Terran, Crystal, and Fridgede are watching Pyrrha kick Team CRDL's butt with Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR.

"And that's the match!" Glynda said as she walked to the arena.

"Lucky...Shot..." Cardin said before passing out do to the damage he got from Pyrrha.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said as I smiled.

"Hopefully I get to fight her." I whispered to Terran which rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match!" Glynda said as I looked behind me to Blake which was reading and she a bags under her eyes.

"Blake you ok?" I whispered. Blake didn't listen.

"Any volunteers?" Glynda asked as I turned around.

"Miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" Glynda started to say.

"I'll do it." The man with grey hair said.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said as she started to look through her scroll looking for a person for him to fight against.

"Actually... I wanna fight... Her!" Mercury said pointing to Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha said shocked as I was a little bit shocked but I had a small idea.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner-" Glynda started to say until I raised my hand.

"I'll fight him teach." I said getting up.

"Very well, Johnathan vs Mercury." Glynda said as I jumped to the ring. Mercury took his time to get to the arena that I decided to read a book.

"Finally." I said flying back to my seat and putting the book away.

Me and Mercury gone into our fighting stances. Mercury was first to move and he started to run at me which didn't surprise me. I teleported behind him and pocked his back sending him a little bit flying. He regained his senses and shot some sort of steam ball from his boot. I dodged it and he started to shoot a lot of them at me. I dodged with ease and I punched his stomach sending his aura to half.

"That hurt." Mercury said holding his stomach.

I cracked my neck about to go all in. I charged at him only for him to turn around at Glynda.

"I forfeit." Mercury said as I couldn't slow me speed as I went right into the wall head first making my head stuck in the wall.

"Help." I said as I tried pulling myself out. Mercury and Pyrrha helped me out of the wall and the bell rang,

"Your moves are interesting Mercury." I said rubbing my head as a knot formed on my head.

"Same with you." He said pushing the knot on my head in making it gone.

"You both hold very interesting move. Maybe us three can spar together sometime." Pyrrha asked as me and Mercury nodded.

* * *

My team walked with Team RWBY to our dorms only for Iced to stop Blake.

"Hey Blake." Iced said.

"What?" Blake asked annoyed.

"I want to ask you a small question." Iced said as Beat walked over to Yang and started talking to her.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Iced asked.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you all people would get that." Blake said walking away as I seen Yang hug Beat.

"Why are you two so happy?" I asked as I seen them holding hands and I soon realized.

* * *

We decided to talk to Blake and Fridgede about there actions.

"You what?!" Blake yelled.

"We want you two to fo to the dance." Ruby said.

"That's ridiculous!" Fridgede yelled.

"Fridgede, Blake, we're worried about you both." Yang said as Beat held her hand.

"This investigation is starting to mess with your heads." Terran said.

"You can't sleep, you two hardly eat, and your grades are suffering." I said.

"You think we care about grades!? People's lives are at stake!" Fridgede yelled as a purple glow formed around him.

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick and Black are up to." Beat said.

"Thanks to you, Sun, and Iced, we know they're operating somewhere in the southeast Vale." Ruby said.

"And the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss said.

"Don't forget about the missing military tech and Black's Super Saiyan Crystal form too." Yang said.

"But there are still unanswered questions!" Blake said.

"Fridgede, Blake, you two won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open." I said.

"All we are asking is that you two to take it easy for one day." Beat said.

"It will be fun!" Weiss said.

"Me, Yang, and Crystal will make sure of it!" Weiss continued.

"Yeah we are planning the whole event!" Yang said.

"Excuse me!?" Fridgede and Blake said.

"Team CFVY has been gone and they were given the task to make the party but they are still on there mission." Terran said.

"And Weiss and Yang offered to pick up where they left off." I said

"And for you to have the perfect night." Yang said.

"And once it's all over, we'll return our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.

"So what do you think?" Me and Ruby asked.

"I think this is a complete waist of time!" Blake said walking out of the room.

"Yeah" Fridgede said also walking out.

"So... what are we gonna do?" Terran asked as we all had a sad look.


	31. Chapter 28 Before the Dance part 2

(Blacks point of view)

Way far away from beacon and Vale is a small cabin where I live. I train by fighting Huntsmen but I need a new training method.

"So... Run out of Humans to train with?" Said a man with white hair with blue skin with red ear rings.

"I don't get it Kintose I have a family like that saiyan in universe 7 but I don't hold that power he holds." I said a little angry.

"Maybe you need an undying body like my brother Zamasu." Kintose said as I looked at him then went super saiyan crystal.

"This power is enough to me. I don't need no immortal body like you and your older brother." I said as he smiled.

"Very well anyways how's Neo?" Kintose asked sipping a cup of tea.

"She is nice. We hold a little in common we hate Humans." I said powering down.

"So you two are about to have a child right?" Kintose asked.

"Yeah but we don't know what it's gonna be." I said sitting down.

My scroll rang and I picked it up to see Cinder.

"What is it?" I said.

"How's the plan with the "Zero humans plan?" Cinder asked.

"We are still working on it soon ill hold a power even greater then that demon god and that saiyan rat." I said as she chuckled.

"What about the other plan?" Cinder asked.

"Oh... well we are trying to find her Cinder but she is hard to find." I said.

"Find that Maiden before we begin phase 3 or you will be sorry." Cinder said ending the call.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of View)

Me and Ruby sat at a round table upset until Weiss walked up to us.

"Which table cloth fits?" She asked putting two cloths that look very alike.

"They are the same. What's the difference?" I asked as Weiss got a little angry.

"Why do I even ask." Weiss said as Yang set a huge speaker down.

"So sis did you pick out a dress yet?" Yang asked at Terran walked over to me.

"Picked a suit yet?" Terran asked as I didn't listen.

"Why bother Blake isn't going." Ruby said.

I soon got an idea.

"She is going Ruby don't worry." I said as I seen Yang look over at Weiss.

"Weiss! Crystal! I thought we agreed! No Doilies!" Yang shouted.

"If we don't get Doilies you don't get fog machines!" Weiss shouted as Crystal nodded.

"Ill go check on Blake hey Yang I think you and me have the same idea to get Blake and Fridgede to got right?" I asked as me and Yang walked to the library.

"Yeah." Yang said

* * *

"Are you sure this will get there attention?" I asked as Yang pulled out a laser pointer.

"Blake's part cat and I looked up Arcosions hate red so this will work." Yang said pointing the laser at Blake and Fridgede which Fridgede got angry instantly. Blake didn't mind that much until the third time she seen it. Fridgede and Blake tried to step on the red dot until she turned the corner to us.

"Hello!" Yang said in a singing voice.

"What are you two?" Fridgede asked.

"We need to talk." I said as Yang grabbed Blake and I grabbed Fridgede and pulled them to a classroom.

"What do you two want?" Blake said.

"Look you two need to slow down just sit and we can talk." Yang said as Fridgede and Blake sat down.

"We both are trying to find something." I said as Yang looked at me.

"I wasn't really Lisa's Son." I said

"I was found in a forest." I said

"Before she found me I had a sister." I said.

"Her name was Alex. She was the oldest of me and Terran." I said drawing her simple on the board.

"She was about 13 when she disappeared from us." I said.

"Like Yang's mother she just... Disappeared." I said making a symbol of a sword with a two bladed wrist blade.

"Yeah... When I was little I met Johnathan trying to find my mother." Yang said making her mothers symbol.

"Our stubbornness almost got us killed that night..." Yang said.

"I'm sorry for the two of you but this is different we can't stop until we find the truth behind Black and Roman." Fridgede said.

"We are not asking you to stop... We are asking you two to slow down. We haven't to this day we are still trying to find our loved ones." Yang said.

"You don't understand! We are not idiotic children." Blake said as Yang activated her semblance and I went super saiyan.

"No! You two don't understand if Black and Roman walk threw that door what will you two do!?" Yang yelled.

"We'd fight him!" Fridgede said.

"You'd lose!" Me and Yang said bushing them both.

"We can stop him!" Blake said as her and Fridgede tried to push us.

"You two can't even stop us!" I yelled as we pushed them back as me and Yang powered down. Yang hugged Blake as I hugged Fridgede.

"We aren't asking you to stop. We are asking you two to slow down." Yang said as I let go of Fridgede.

"If you want to go to the dance that's fine." I said as I looked back.

"But remember, you offered Weiss to the dance." I said as I left the room.


	32. Chapter 29 The Dance

It was time for the dance. I had on a blue tie with a black tuxedo. I was a bit late do to me having to put on the damn neck trap but I finally got it on. I talked with Beat and Yang. Yang was wearing a white dress and Beat was wearing a tuxedo like me but with a yellow tie. I decided to wait for Ruby until the doors opened.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang said as I seen Ruby in a red dress with high heels.

"Ah, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said as she struggled to walk over to me, Yang, and Beat.

"You look nice Ruby." I said as she seen me.

"I didn't expect you to be wearing a tuxedo Johnathan." Ruby said as my face turned red.

"Well if it wasn't for your sister! I was going to wear my gi but no-o your sister had to get me this damn neck crap." I said pulling on the tie.

"I think you look handsome..." Ruby said as my face turned a very bright red as red as Ruby's cap.

"Young love..." I heard behind me which was Demigra, Towa and Mira. Demigra was in a tuxedo with a purple tie. Mira was also in a tuxedo but with a red tie and Towa was in a purple dress.

"Oh, Towa, Mira, where have you two been?" I asked as Mira turned his head.

"We were tying a few...lose ends." Towa said as Demigra nodded his head.

"And we do believe we know how you can beat this new Black." Demigra said as Mira go a little angry.

"If you are thinking about me fusing with that saiyan your wrong Demigra!" Mira said walking away as Towa followed.

"I wasn't even thinking about fusion." Demigra said as he walked away.

"Well talk about it later!" Demigra yelled.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Hey Ruby." I said as Ruby looked at me.

"Yeah Johnathan?" She asked.

"I have a song for you." I said as Fridgede, Iced, and Beat were already on stage.

"This is for team RWBY! one, a two a one, two, three, four!" Fridgede yelled as he was on the drums. Iced and Beat were on electric Guitars and I was in front of the microphone.

(Time of Dying, Three Days Grace)

 **On the ground I lay!**

 **Motionless in pain!**

 **I can see my life flashing before my eyes!**

 **Did I fall a sleep?!**

 **Is this all** a **dream?!**

 **Wake me up!**

 **I'm living a nightmare!**

 **I will not die. (I will not die.)**

 **I will survive!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you!**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying!**

 **On this bed I lay!**

 **Losing everything!**

 **I can see my life passing me by!**

 **Was it all a dream?!**

 **Or just not enough?!**

 **Wake me up!**

 **I'm living a nightmare!**

 **I will not die.** **(I will not die.)**

 **I will survive!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you!**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you!**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you!**

 **I will not die, when, you're beside me!**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying!**

(Song end)

Everyone cheered for our song even team CRDL seemed to like it. I walked back to Ruby and she was really shocked.

"I can't believe you four can sing!" Ruby said as the others hugged there girl

"Ruby..." I said

"Yeah?" Ruby asked

"Will... you... be my girlfriend?" I asked as the others looked at me. Ruby's face turned red as red as mine an hour ago.

"Y-yes! Yes I will!" Ruby said hugging me.

Me and Ruby left to have a small talk until we seen two figures in black jumping on buildings.

* * *

We followed them to the tower after we got our weapons. We looked around and we soon seen as figure with white hair with blue skin with red ear rings with a girl in black with a mask on.

"Hey this no Halloween party so take off that-" Ruby started to say until the man with white hair shot a beam at us as the girl formed glass shards and threw them at us.

We countered and I shot a few beams myself, one almost it a screen but the man saved it. I charged him and punched him which didn't do anything. I was shocked the punch did nothing to I had to keep punching him only to get hit by him and sent into the wall as the elevator doors opened showing Ironwood behind them. Ruby looked at him as the figures teleported away as Ironwood seen them.

'Who were they and how did that guy take that many punches... Wait was that black... No he had the same aura but...' I thought.

Me and Ruby were in trouble for doing a little bit of damage but the true people that should be paying is the people we fought.


	33. Chapter 30 Missions begin soon

After the night of the dance it was time for our missions. Before the announcement Ozpin called me and Ruby to his office. Ruby decided it would be funny is she pressed all the buttons on the elevator.

"Really Ruby..." I said a little annoyed.

"Its fun in an elevator." Ruby said.

After a few minutes we got to Ozpins office.

"Sorry it took so long." I said.

"Someone had to push all the buttons on the elevator." I said looked as Ruby.

"Thank you for you two coming. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"I fell a little weak after my fight with that man." I said as Ozpin looked at me.

"Ruby, Johnathan, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a huntsmen and huntress is all about." Ironwood said as I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I went down to one knee in pain.

"What's wrong?" Glynda asked.

I moved my legging to show some sort of tooth in my leg.

"W-What is this." I said pulling out the tooth.

"That looks like a Beowolf tooth." Ironwood said taking it.

"I-I think that guy I was fighting was way stronger then me because I didn't fight any Grimm before the dance." I said as my aura healed the wound.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"It seems we are dealing with someone beyond Blacks power." I said as Ironwood got a little serious.

"Then what do we do?" Ironwood said.

"The woman he was with she has energy a lot like that woman Glynda fought the night me and Ruby met her." I said as I got up.

"Wait... Do you guys think these two are in relation to the White Fang and Black?" Ruby asked.

"It's hard to be sure." Ozpin said.

"Did they say anything to you?" Glynda asked.

"No... But she wore Black cloths and she fought with glass." Ruby said.

"That does sound like that woman I fought when I met them." Glynda said.

"Well I did hear from the guy that there was a base in the southeast." I said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I thought you said the intruder's never-" Glynda started.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Johnathan and Ruby. Why don't you two go spend time with you teams before we start your missions. You two have a big day ahead of you two." Ozpin said.

"No problem." I said as me and Ruby started to leave.

"And Miss Rose, Mister Williams, please try to be discrete about this matter." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Me and Ruby said as we left.

* * *

We when to Ruby's dorm to talk with the others. We told them everything that happened that night.

"Johnathan you could of gotten killed by that guy." Terran said.

"I know." I said.

"I think you handled it well." Blake said.

"We hope so." Ruby said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, you two. Oh, I know what will cheer Ruby up." Yang said going to the desk.

"What is it." Fridgede asked.

"No clue, Me and Ruby's father sent it to us." Yang said holding a tub.

"Something from home!" Ruby said as she tried to grab it.

Yang shook it and a black item fell out of it. It started moving until it formed into a dog, We all looked at it, me and Blake didn't like the dog do to us being part cat. The dog barked making me run to Yang's bunk and hide in it.

"Zwei!" Ruby yelled as I looked and seen the dog look at me.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake yelled.

"In the mail?!" Fridgede yelled as Ruby picked up Zwei and Zwei started to lick her.

"He does this all the time." Yang said as Beat petted Zwei.

"You father or the dog?" Blake said getting on Ruby's bunk also scared.

"So your telling me that this mangy, drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us forever?" Weiss said as I got a little surprised that she would like that demon.

"Look at it! It looks like a Grimm mixed with a normal dog!" I said as everyone looked at me as Zwei seen my tail swinging off the bunk.

"Why are you so scared of a dog?" Iced asked as I felt a sharp pain in my tail.

I yelled in pain as Zwei bit harder on my tail.

"Tell him to let go!" I begged as I started to feel numb.

"Zwei, let go." Ruby said as he let go.

"Is that! That is the reason I hate dogs I'm part cat!" I said as Blake nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Yang said as she shook the pipe again and about 20 cans of dog food came out of it.

"What are we gonna do with that?!" Weiss said as Yang shook it again and a can opener fell out of it.

"Well that settles it come on everyone Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as everyone left the room except for me and Ruby.

Ruby looked at Zwei and got an idea and looked at my bag.

"No..." I said.

(5 Minutes later)

"Oh I want Zwei to come along... No I said No... Hmph" I mumbled


	34. Chapter 31 Meeting the Huntsmen

(With Black, Cinder, Neo, Roman, and Kintose, Emerald, and Mercury)

Neo had a big stomach meaning our child will soon arrive. I decided to get a spot ready for her to have the child. I also had the free time to make a room for the young one when we have it. Neo walked over to be in pain meaning its time. I called the others to get to the cabin as fast as they could.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as he seen Neo sweating.

"Oh my gosh!" Emerald said as her and Cinder pushed me, Kintose, Mercury and Roman out of they room.

"So the child is coming?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah I made the kids room and everything." I said as we heard a small scream.

I sighed and sat down. About fifteen minutes later Cinder opened the door. I walked in to see a baby boy with a purple cat tail with pink and brown eyes. Neo smiled at me.

"Alan." She said as the child giggled.

I picked up the child and its tail rapped around my arm.

"He has your eyes Neo." I said as Roman and Mercury looked at the kid.

"The kid has your looks." Mercury said.

"Black... Remember... Zero Humans plan." Kintose said as I gave Alan to Neo.

"Right." I said as I left.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

"Quiet please." Glynda said on stage as I sat my bag down.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said as Ozpin went to the microphone.

"Today we stand together united... Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale... The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with who... But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons. One of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, though diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on a mission. Some of you will be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose. Remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your best." Ozpin said ending his speech as everyone clapped and got there stuff.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we'll follow them around at day and give them the slip at night." Yang said.

"That sounded wrong Yang." Iced said as Yang looked at him.

"Anyways lets get signed in." I said as I went to the signing in both and typed in COLD which didn't except.

"Well what now?" Fridgede asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said as I shook my head.

"Well that's one way." A man said which was Demigra with Ozpin.

"Oh hey Demigra! Hey Ozpin!" Beat said as Demigra smiled.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students." Ozpin said.

"But what about us!" Terran said as Me, Fridgede, Terran and Crystal were away from team RWBY for them to see us.

"Well it was a risk do to the Kaioshin being there with Black." Demigra said as I got confused.

"Kaio-what?" I said

"Kaioshin. A kai that watches over but this one is a evil Kai. His name is Kintose." Demigra said.

"Well can we still investigate!" I asked as I begged with team RWBY

"Yeah!" Ruby begged.

"Fine but before you break the rules why don't we bend them." Ozpin said as Demigra changed the rules allowing my team and team RWBY to go to the Southeast.

"We wont let you down!" I said as I got my bag.

I walked outside to see team CFVY walk out of a bulkhead.

"Hey Coco, hey Fox, hey Yatsohashi, hey Velvet I said as my team cached up.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Nothing happened there was just so many Grimm." Velvet said as team CFVY left.

"Well lets go!" I said as we walked to the bulkhead to see an old friend of mine.

"Doctor Oobleck!" I yelled as he moved top speed to me.

"Hello child! Long time no see!" Oobleck said as we got in.

We seen him go talk to team RWBY which was taking a long time to get to the bulkhead.


	35. Chapter 32 Mission Start!

We were on the Bulkhead heading to the area where we needed to be.

"I guess I just never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said.

"I admit, I fancy myself more as an... intellectual. But I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said which made me and Ruby confused.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake answered.

"Like the sprout?" I asked.

"Those are brussels." Terran said.

"Besides! Given my experience in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys, our dear head master saw it fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck said which Fridgede was unaware of what he meant.

"What does history have to do with this?" Fridgede asked.

"Why, what a preposterous question you silly Arcosion. Why, history is the beckbone our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said making no sense.

"And that means?" Weiss said confused.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said as I remembered one part of Vale that was destroyed.

"Mountain Glenn." me and Ruby said.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.

"Correct! And now it stands, abandoned, as a dark reminder..." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely." Oobleck said as we made it to Mountain Glenn.

All nine of us jumped off the Bulkhead weapons ready except for Oobleck.

"Ladies, Men, you may be still students, but as of this moment your first mission of Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said as we all nodded.

"Johnathan! I thought I told you to leave all your stuff back at school." Oobleck said shocking me.

"You didn't tell me to leave it there so I didn't." I said as terran shook his head.

"He isn't wrong..." Oobleck mumbled as I heard.

"Very well, Johnathan, leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.

"But...um..." I said nervously.

"Young man! What in the world could you have in that bag could be so important to bring it with-" Oobleck said as I felt a sharp pain in my tail again.

I yelled as Oobleck and the others looked at the same dog the bit my tail before.

"Get back in the bag..." Ruby whispered as Zwei barked letting go of my tail.

"It was Ruby's idea!" I said pointing to her as Oobleck turned to her.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban-jungle, teaming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog..." Oobleck said as Ruby got really nervous.

"Genius!" Oobleck yelled as he picked up the dog.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunt such as ours!" Oobleck said.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said making me a little angry.

"Anyways what's your orders doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah,yes. Straight to the chase. I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked. as a recent hotspot for Grimm, and Black's activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being... Kintose..." Oobleck said as I sensed a huge energy with a few negative energy's.

"Um.. what?" Ruby said.

"Kintose, a MaiKaioshin about a hundred yards from us at this very moment with a few Grimm." Oobleck said as we all turned to see a man with blue skin with white hair with red ear rings feeding a few beowolfs.

We readied our weapons.

"Stop. If Kintose cant sense us then the Grimm cant also." Oobleck said as a Beowolf looked at us and howled.

"If the pack is close by then we can follow them to where the base is and there is the whole pack." Oobleck said as about 30 Beowolfs looked at us same with Kintose.

"Get them." Kintose said as he disappeared and the Grimm charged at us.


	36. Chapter 33 Why I want to be a Huntsmen

(Blacks point of view)

I was sitting down in the cabin with Neo and my son which started to grow thanks to Kintose putting a spell on him to age him slowly but faster.

"Daddy." Alan said as I looked at him.

"Yes son?" I asked.

"Why do you and mom hate Mortals?" Alan asked as I sighed.

"Son... Have you had a feeling that made you want to get rid of something?" I asked as he nodded.

"Then you will have to destroy it." I said as Kintose appeared.

"Master." I said as I bowed as my son looked at him.

"Who is he daddy?" He asked as Kintose looked at him.

"That's your uncle Kintose, he will be your fighting teacher." Someone said which was Cinder.

"Grandma Cinder!" Alan said running to her hugging her.

"I will also train you." I said as Cinder nodded.

"As am I" Cinder said as her scroll rang and she went to answer it.

"So master... How is Roman and the White Fang?" I asked as I picked up Alan.

"They are working in the tunnels. I think its time..." Kintose said as he took Alan.

"Right. Alan be good with uncle Kintose ok." I said as he nodded.

"Ok daddy." He said as they disappeared.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of View)

"Let's go!" I said as my team charged at the Beowolf pack.

Fridgede sliced 3 in half with his katana sword then killed a few more with energy attacks. Crystal had three bladed wrist blades and she sliced up about 10 Beowolfs with her weapons. Terran had a shotgun pitchfork weapon. He stabbed a beowolf and shot it with the shotgun part and made half of the beowolf disappear. With my weapon I sliced up the rest and any others that were left I shot a blast at them killing them.

"Piece of cake." I said as Team RWBY was clearing our flanks.

"Looks like we need to keep moving." Oobleck said as we moved on.

After 3 waves of Grimm Oobleck asked me something.

"Johnathan. Why did you want to become a huntsmen?" He said as I turned to him while shooting a beowolf point blank.

"Well... I want to get stronger. There are more powerful people out there so I want to make sure I don't lose to them." I said as Oobleck nodded.

"True. This world is under attack by Kintose and Black." Oobleck said as I seen Ruby with Zwei playing with him.

"Is it time to move on?" Ruby asked.

"No I think its time we rest." Oobleck said throwing his bag at Yang.

"Make shelter in that building and also make sure there are no more of those... Creatures. Me and your leaders are going to scout our perimeter!" Oobleck said as me and Ruby walked with him.

We soon made it to an opening which overlooked a forest which I soon seen huge Grimm which looked different from the others.

"Those look awesome!" Ruby said as we looked at a herd of Goliaths moving.

"Those look like Goliaths." I said as one looked at us.

"You are correct Johnathan." Oobleck said.

"Lets kill it." Ruby said readying her weapon.

"I'm afraid that your sniper rifle will only anger a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said as The Goliath moved with the others.

"Grimm adapt so when they kill people or attack borders they get smarter and learn, that's how they evolved to that state." Oobleck said as we went back.

"Hey Doctor Oobleck. I have a small question." I said as he turned to me.

"Is it why I was asking all of you why you want to become a huntsmen?" He asked.

"No we what to know why you wanted to be a huntsmen?" Ruby said.

"Look around and tell me what you two see." Oobleck said.

"No people around... Empty streets..." I said.

"There were lives that could of been saved." Oobleck said.

"This gave me the chance to research this land and see if anything can regrow here." Oobleck said as we made it back to the building where the others were.

"Ah... A textbook Campfire" Oobleck said as me and Ruby seen the fire.

"Fire! So warm..." me and Ruby said sitting in front of the fire.

"So we need someone to look over our perimeter while we sleep any volenteers?" Oobleck asked

"Yo!" Ruby said.

"I'll watch too." I said as they got ready for bed as me and Ruby went to the windows and looked out of them


	37. Chapter 34 Mortals vs Gods

It was about an hour of watching our area from Grimm until I sensed two energy's rising. I looked at my team and the others which were asleep. I used Instant Transmission to go to the area where those energy's were. I seen the same man that was feeding the Grimm with a kid that looked like me but with a pink and brown eye that looked like Neo's.

"It can't be" I whispered.

"Black had a kid." I continued as the man seen me.

"Come out!" The man said as I went out to the open.

"So your that kaioshin correct?" I asked as he nodded.

"If you think I'll let you live then your wrong." The Kai said charging at me.

I blocked his punch then I activated my weapon slicing of his arm. He yelled in pain as I backed away.

"How d-dare you. You Mortal!" The Kai yelled as his arm slowly regenerated.

"What?!" I said as I was hit from behind by someone which was the kid.

"I told you to stay back." The Kai said.

"This body wants to fight Uncle, remember my father's blood wants to kill him also." The kid said.

"Very well. Let's go." He said as the kid charged at me but was pulled back as the Kai formed an energy blade same with the kid.

The Kai turned behind me as the kid was in front of me. The kid slashed at me but a image appeared stopping the kids attack. The image was Fridgede.

"I... Will... Kill you both!" Fridgede said as he powered up to his golden form.

Fridgede attacked the kid kicking him into a building as I did the same to the Kai.

"Fridgede." I said as me and him were back-to-back.

"Johnathan... I was looking for you we have a small problem Ruby is missing." Fridgede said as the smoke cleared as the kid's hair was pink.

"This form is like my father's but more developed for me. I guess you can call this Super Saiyan Rose." The kid said as me and Fridgede readied to fight.

I went to super saiyan 2 and I charged at the kid as Fridgede got his katana and fought the Kai. The kid charged at me and caught me off guard and through me at a building. I regained senses and the kid started shooting energy blasts at me. The blasts got more closer until one hit me. The kid charged at me with an energy blade. I used instant transmission at the last second before he hit me as the kid sliced his way to the top of the building. I teleported behind him trying to kick him but he teleported behind me shooting me with a blast.

"He mastered instant transmission also..." I said as I was on the ground.

* * *

(Fridgede's point of view)

I kept on trying to slice the Kai but I kept on missing.

"I got you!" I yelled stabbing him with the katana.

"It wont work." He said as I pulled the katana out of him.

His wound that I made healed itself almost instantly.

"This immortal body... This is a true god." The Kai said as my katana was shot out of my hand.

"You mine!" I heard which was Johnathan saving me from the kid.

The Kai tried to slash me but I blocked his energy blade with my hands.

"The only way we can beat you is only if we try!" I yelled as I kicked the Kai's face and I started punching his chest then punching him back.

I grabbed my katana and powered up. I had a finger in the air then a huge energy ball formed.

"Death ball!" I yelled throwing it at him hitting the Kai.

"Did you beat him?!" Johnathan yelled as the smoke cleared.

The Kaioshin was unharmed.

"You mortals will never tamper with any gods that are like Beerus or the Kai's!" The Kai yelled as Johnathan landed next to me.

We soon heard the kid saying something

" **Ka**... **Me**..." The kid said as a pink orb of energy formed between his hands.

" **Ha**... **Me**..." The kid continued.

"Lets move!" Johnathan yelled as the Kai stopped us.

The Kai had us in a head lock.

"Y-Your gonna sacrifice yourself just trying to take us out?!" Johnathan said.

" **Haaaaaaaa!** " The kid yelled thusting his arms forward as a pink blast went toward us.

We tried to move but the Kai had us in a good head lock. The blast hit us. The Kai was fine but me and Johnathan were unlucky.

"That's no fair Immortality!" Johnathan yelled.

"Immortality is fair if your a god." The Kai said as him and the kid floated higher into the air soon holding there hands up forming a blue and pink blast that soon combined into a purple blast.

"Be gone!" The Kai yelled.

"Mortals!" the kid continued.

Before they threw the energy ball a blast came out of no were hitting the orb making it explode.

"I got you!" A man said which was Beat and Iced.

Iced fought the Kai and Kid as Beat grabbed us and got us out of there.


	38. Chapter 35 Before the Tournement

(Johnathan's point of view)

I woke up in the Nurses room again. I looked over to see Fridgede with one of his horns cracked off. I got out of bed and headed to Team RWBY's dorm to see them there.

"Johnathan!" Ruby said as she ran to me then hugged me.

"Thank goodness your safe Ruby." I said as the others seen me and seemed angry

"Where were you?! We could of been killed!" Weiss shouted.

"I was fighting the Kaioshin and Black's son." I said shocking them that black had a kid.

"The Grimm got in to Vale but we were able to deal with them." Yang said.

"How long until the tournament?" I asked.

"About... a week away." Blake said.

"Yes! I get to fight against strong people soon!" I said then I felt a sharp pain in my tail.

I yelled and turned to see the dumb dog which let go and licked me tail.

"Zwei... Stop biting my tail ok." I said as Zwei barked.

* * *

(Black's point of view)

I was sitting with Neo looking over the forest until I got a call on my scroll.

"What is it Cinder?" I said annoyed.

"Its time for phase 3. Did you find the Maiden yet?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, but there is a bad thing about getting to her," I said.

"She is at the lowest floor of Beacon academy." I continued as Cinder sighed.

"Very well, Roman was caught. We need to wait for a week so we can enter the tournament." Cinder said ending the call.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"Is it time yet master?" said a figure with red hair with a staff.

"No, not yet let Cinder and the White fang deal with the Saiyan Rat first." Said a woman with white skin that kinda looks like a human grimm.

"When will we make our move." said a being with spiky hair wearing saiyan armor

"When its time!" A man with green skin said.

"How is black Johnathan doing?" the woman asked.

"He is doing good same with my brother." Said a being with green skin with white hair with a green ear ring.

"We need to wait a long time then for them to clean up then." said a being that had weird hair but with black cloths.

"Anyways Towa, Mira! Ready?" said the woman as the pair nodded.

"If you beat Johnathan in the tournament then I'll assist you." Said the woman as the pair dissappeared


	39. Chapter 36 Thanks for makin me a fighter

(Johnathan's point of view)

It was a week after me and Fridgedes fight with Black's son and the Kaioshin. That week I was able to get twice as strong as I was before and somehow am even stronger do to the damage I took from the kid and that Kai. I was a Patch, at the old house where me and my mother lived. I was looking at her grave upset.

"Mom. You helped me through a lot. But after the fight with that kid and the Kaioshin I don't think I can go on." I said as I heard something.

It was a few beowolfs which I dislike. One of the beowolfs had a different energy then the others. The Beowolf in the back seemed to be as strong as a nevermore.

"Interesting." I said to myself as I shot a blast at them killing all of them.

I sighed and sat down. I turned and looked at my mothers grave.

"You know. After all that you put me through, you would think I would despise you. No, I want to thank you cause you made me this much stronger." I said as I went to my scroll and started a song and but in my headphones to listen to it.

(Song: Fighter)

 **Well I thought I knew you**

 **Thinking that you were true**

 **Guess I couldn't trust called your bluff**

 **Time is 'cause**

 **I had enough**

 **You were by my side**

 **Always down dor the ride**

 **But your joy ride just came down in flames**

 **'Cause your greed sold me out shame**

 **Mmmh hmm**

 **After all of the stealing and cheating**

 **You probably think that**

 **I hold resentment for you**

 **But uh uh, oh no**

 **Your wroung**

 **'Cause if it wasn't for all**

 **That you tried to do**

 **I wouldn't know just how capable**

 **I am to pull through**

 **So I wanna say thank you**

 **'Cause it**

 **Makes me that much stronger**

 **Makes me work a little bit harder**

 **Makes me that much wiser**

 **So thanks for making me a fighter**

 **Made me learn a little bit faster**

 **Made my skin feel a little bit thicker**

 **Makes me that much smarter**

 **So thank you for making me a fighter**

 **Never saw it coming all of your** **backstabbing**

 **Just so you could**

 **Cash in on my good thing**

 **Before I realized your game**

 **I heard your going round**

 **Playing the victim now**

 **But don't even begin**

 **Feeling I'm the one to blame**

 **Cause you dug you own grave**

 **After all of the fights and the lies**

 **I guess you wanted to harm me**

 **But that wont work anymore**

 **No more...**

 **It's over**

 **'Cause if it wasn't for all your torture**

 **I wouldn't know how to be this way**

 **Now and Never back down**

 **So**

 **I wanna say thank you**

 **'Cause it**

 **Makes me that much stronger**

 **Makes me work a little bit harder**

 **It makes me that much wiser**

 **So thanks for making me**

 **A fighter**

 **Made me learn a little bit faster**

 **Made my skin a little bit thicker**

 **It makes me that much smarter**

 **So thanks for making me**

 **A Fighter**

 **How could this woman**

 **I thought I knew**

 **Turned out to be unjust**

 **So cruel**

 **Could only see the good in you**

 **Pretended not to know the truth**

 **You tried to hide your lies**

 **Disguise yourself**

 **Trought living in denial**

 **But in the end you'll see**

 **You won't stop me**

 **I am a fighter and I**

 **I ain't goin' to stop**

 **There is no turning back**

 **I've had enough**

 **Oooh**

 **Fighter!**

 **Oooh**

 **It makes me that much stronger**

 **It makes me that much faster**

 **It makes me that much smarter**

 **So thanks for making me**

 **A Fighter!**

(Song end)

I pulled out my headphones and looked at my mothers grave and remembered the training she did.

(Flashback)

My mother hit me with the blunt end of her weapon making me go flying

"Come on son you need to fight back!" She said kicking me.

My anger grew until my rage made my hair go golden

"I'll give you a real fight!" I said charging at her

I hit her sending her into a tree and hitting her into the ground and I had my hands behind my side

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled thrusting my arms forward hitting her with the blast.

"Good." she said as I passed out from the amount of aura used.

(Flashback end)

"You made me obtain super saiyan. That is my thanks mom." I said about to leave

"You wanted me to avenge my sister but I know the Rose family didn't kill her." I said leaving.

* * *

It was an hour later and it was team RWBY vs team ABRN. I was sitting next to Fridgede and Coco.

"So far they are beating them." Fridgede said as I seen Yang punch all three of the last people of there team out of the ring.

"Team RWBY is victorious!" Port said over the intercom

"Well then its our match next after team JNPR's right?" I said as Fridgede and Coco nodded.


	40. Chapter 37 COLD vs Time breaker

It was after team JNPR's fight and I was in my teams dorm with Fridgede, Terran, and Crystal. We were planning on how we should fight but our match starts in 3 minutes so I grabbed the others and used instant transmission to the arena instantly. When we looked at our opponents they were a pair with a bug man and a man that looked like fridgede.

"Towa and Mira. Your our first fight." I said stretching.

"I will not fight you yet. Only if you beat Cell and Frieza first." Mira said.

"Team COLD vs Team Time Breaker." Oobleck said over the intercom

"And Begin!" Port said

Fridgede fought Frieza, Terran fought Cell, Crystal fought Towa and it was me against Mira.

"Or we can split up and take one of you on." I said as Mira looked a little mad.

"Fine. I'll fight you." Mira said as a purple energy formed around him.

'What... His energy seems to be rising and he isn't even at full power yet.' I thought as Mira charged at me.

I dodged his punches and started to block his attacks until I kicked him away. I started to shoot blasts at him and he flew around the arena avoiding my attacks until I got him off guard with a beam through his arm.

"Got you!" I yelled as his wound healed like the Kai's.

He charged at me again trying to punch me in the stomach but I countered by jumping over him and kicking him to the ground. He regained his senses and charged at me again and hitting me about five times in the stomach then kicking me to the other end of the arena then upper cutting me causing me to fly up a little. I regained my senses and looked at his direction only to see a giant purple energy ball flying at me hitting me.

After the smoke cleared, people seen a little piece of my chest showing which that energy ball almost destroyed my gi.

"I have no use for this anymore." I said taking it off and dropping in to the ground making it make a hole in the ground as people were shocked at how much weight I had on me.

"That was 40 tons!" I yelled as everyone was more shocked.

"Unbelievable, how could a normal being hold up to 40 tons!" Oobleck yelled as I took off my boots and wrist bands also dropping them making small craters.

"The boots and wrist bands weigh 15 tons. 100 Tons people!" I yelled as everyone was shocked even more.

"No way! How is that boy even alive!" Port said.

"Interesting." Mira said.

Mira charged at me but all he hit was an after image. I hit his neck and grabbed his leg and through him out of the ring but before he hit the ground he teleported and hit me in the jaw. It did a little damage. I hit Mira and kicked him into Frieza sending Frieza out the ring.

"Frieza is out of the ring!" Port said.

"I didn't need your help!" Fridgede yelled as he charged at Cell helping Terran which is having a hard time.

Me and Mira charge at each other colliding fists making a small wave motion that pushed us back. We regained our senses and we charged again this time when we collided some sort of line formed. I hit him in the chest and threw him at Cell sending him out the ring.

"Cell is out of the ring!" Oobleck said.

"Thanks Bro!" Terran yelled as Mira landed next to Towa.

"This is fun." Towa said.

"Yes, I am also having fun." Mira said.

"Same here." I said breathing heavily.

'Mira doesn't even seems to be out of breath how is he still able to fight.' I thought.

Mira soon disappeared and I soon seen Terran and Crystal on the ground knocked out.

"No!" I yelled as my hair turned Golden do to my anger that Mira took out Crystal and Terran instantly.

I charged at Mira and Towa hitting Towa out the ring and punching Mira out cold.

"Towa is out of the ring and Mira is out cold. Team COLD is the winner!" Port said as Fridgede smiled.

We picked up Terran and Crystal and placed them at the Nurses office do to all the damage they took. I soon seen a huge ship land in the courtyard.

"I wonder who could that be." I said flying over to the area where the ship was.


	41. Chapter 38 Meeting the Drunk couple

I landed behind the group of people. I walked past the group to the end to see Ruby and Weiss with a tall woman that had white hair wearing a white suit.

"Who is he?" the woman said as Ruby and Weiss turned to see me a little damaged.

"Johnathan!" Both of them said as Ruby hugged me.

"So your the kid that Weiss said fought Black and lived right?" The woman said.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"I am Winter Schnee. Weiss's sister." The woman said surprised that Weiss had a sister.

"You have an older sister!" I said as Weiss nodded.

"Anyways I have a little bit of time you don't mind showing me how you held your own against him?" Winter asked.

"I guess." I said as I moved to the grass.

I closed my eyes and a small bit of wind built up and soon became a small tornado. My hair started to glow gold then I yelled and I fully transformed pushing everyone down except for Winter, Weiss, Ruby and some Atlas bots.

"This power is what I used to fight Black." I said as my hair went back to black.

"I see, anyways I still have time you don't mind if you take me to your quarters." Winter said as her and Weiss walked away.

I seen sensed two kinda high power levels close by. I soon turned to see a woman with an eye patch in a Scottish dress and a wolf tail with a man with grey hair with a torn red cape like Ruby's.

"Aunt Audry?" I said as my aunt drank a small flax.

"Hey kiddo!" She said as I ran to her.

"Its been to long!" I said as I hugged her.

"You grew into a fine fighter. I seen your fight with those blue people and that bug man." She said as I looked at the man that destroyed two Atlas bots.

"Qrow honey remember our manners!" Audry yelled.

"Wait you and him are..." I said as she nodded her head.

"Oh man that means he is my Uncle right?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don' know!" She said drinking her flax as I shook my head and turned to Winter and Qrow.

"Come take it!" Qrow said as Winter charged at Qrow trying to stab him in the eye with her ripper but Qrow dodged with ease until Audry came in with a Broadsword slashing at Winter causing her to back off.

"Aunt Audry! Why are you fighting!" I yelled.

"You think ye so special don' ye!" Audry yelled as Winter got a little annoyed.

"Sorry Aunt Audry but I'm helping Winter." I said jumping next to her getting my staff out.

Me and my Aunt fought while Qrow fought Winter. I hit my Aunt in the head with my staff only to get my check slashed somehow.

"I forgot your semblance. Using a time freeze to cut you opponent to make them drain aura faster." I said as my wound healed thanks to my aura.

"Ye know that still kid. Know I'll show you my true power!" Audry said as everything slowed down

I felt cold metal stabbing my arms and legs for a few seconds. After everything started to go back to normal I felt the stabs and started to cause me to float while the hits did damage. The last one was at my side making me fall back. I didn't give up I powered up to Super Saiyan and punched my aunt into one of the pillars breaking it.

"I think every bone in me body's broke." Audry said trying to get up be failed.

"Sorry Audry I had to." I said as I healed her with my energy.

"Thanks lad!" She said taking out her flax as I seen Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

"Qrow, Audry, Johnathan, a word please." Ozpin said.

"Looks like we are in trouble lad." My aunt said as I rolled my eyes and walked with the others to Ozpins office


	42. Chapter 39 Round 2 starts soon

Me, my Aunt, Qrow and Winter went to Ozpins office.

"What were you two thinking!" Winter yelled

"If you was one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood said

"If I was one of your men we'd shot ourselves." Qrow said taking out a flask

"What you two did wasn't very smart hesitating and attacked." Glynda said.

"They were drunk!" Winter yelled

"They're always drunk." Glynda said as we all looked at my Aunt and Qrow drinking from there flask's.

"Qrow, Audry, why are you two here." Ozpin asked annoyed.

"I'd like to see why they're here seriously lad, who invited her!" My aunt said pointing to Winter.

"Winter we will talk back at the ship." Ironwood said.

"But sir-" Winter said.

"Winter! That is an order." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir." Winter said leaving.

'Man, I don't want to be in Winters high heels' I thought.

"Anyways I had to if I didn't intervene, Winter could of been killed." I said.

"That is true." Ozpin said.

"Anyways, Ironwood why are you he'?" Audry asked as Ironwood seemed a little upset.

"You don't give a damn do you!" Qrow yelled.

"We needed to protect everyone just in cast if those three appear." Ironwood said placing his scroll down and a hologram of the Vytal Festival appeared.

"Ironwood... You and your army will just make them stronger." I said as he looked confused.

"What do you mean we have huge fire power to back it up." Ironwood said.

"The people they are working with might make the people be afraid lad." Audry said.

"And fear will bring grimm." Ozpin said.

"Exactly and not to mention Black and his son with that Kaioshin are a deadly force to face. Me and Fridgede fought the Kid and that Kaioshin and we were no match." I said as all of them were shocked.

"You mean that freaks son did you in!" Qrow said as I nodded.

"Yes, Beat and Iced saved our life before they killed us." I said.

"Well lad ad least your alive." Audry said.

"Yeah." I said.

"...Johnathan." Ozpin said as I turned to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the Maiden tale?" Ozpin asked.


	43. Chapter 40 Saiyan vs Saiyan Faunus

"What is a Maiden?" I asked confused.

"I'll tell you, in all of Remnant there are four Maidens. The Summer Maiden, The Spring Maiden, The Winter Maiden, and The Fall Maiden. Each one watches over their season. A wizard gave them there power. The protect Remnant...until one was defeated." Ozpin said getting up.

"What do you mean?" I asked as the others went to the elevator.

"If you follow us then you will see." Qrow said.

I followed them to the elevator and we went to the bottom floor to a room I never seen before. It was a long path.

"What is this area?" I asked.

"This is the power room. We keep the beaten Maiden here." Qrow said

"You know lad, I never came in here either." Audry said.

We walked for a few minutes until we seen a woman in a capsule with a higher power then mine.

"So she is one of those Maidens." I said placing a hand on the glass and she opened her eyes slowly.

"She had half her power taken." Qrow said as Ozpin clicked a few buttons on the control panel.

"If she losses all her power to the same woman that took her power in the first place we are all goners." Ironwood said as I grinned.

"Not quite." I said.

"What do you mean kiddo? You had trouble fighting that blue guy and me." Audry said.

"I hold three things up my sleeves just in case." I said as Ozpin smiled.

"Interesting." Ozpin said as we went back to the elevator.

"The Maidens power passes on to who she thinks of last and its either you or Pyrrha Nichos." Ozpin said as I was shocked.

"Wait... Me! As a Maiden!" I said as I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Qrow asked.

"I... I just think it's a role for a girl." I said as I walked out of the elevator and got a call.

"Johnathan here." I said.

"Johnathan its time for the second round." Fridgede said.

"Right." I said handing up.

"We heard." Ozpin said.

"Good luck lad!" Audry said as I teleported to the arena.

* * *

I was at the arena with Fridgede as the field's were a mountain biome and a forest biome. I soon seen Iced and Beat.

"You two are our opponents?" I asked as they nodded.

"Let's do this." I said as they nodded and gone to their fighting stances.

"3,2,1, Begin!" Oobleck said over the intercom.

I seen Beat charge a blast and he shot it at me. I tried to push it back but I couldn't. I was slammed into the mountain biome as Beat flew to me. The blast did a little damage but not enough to knock me out.

"You have grown sense our fight with Fridgede and Black." I said flying to him.

"Yes, and you have grown to even higher then I thought." Beat said as I smiled and went Super Saiyan.

"Super Saiyan." Beat said.

"Let's see if we are still even." I said.

We charged at each other colliding punches until he swept my legs getting me off guard. He tried to punch me bit I used my legs to grab his arm and I threw him to the ground and I started to shoot blasts at him. He landed unharmed until the blasts hit him. The smoke was blocking me from seeing him until a white energy pushed it away. Beat was laughing, I think.

"Amazing,So this is your power of Super Saiyan Johnathan!" Beat said.

'He is acting a lot more like Black.' I thought only to see him power up and his power rise.

"His power rose to a new level." I said as everyone was a little shocked.

"Seems like Johnathan might have to go all out against Beat." Oobleck said.

Beat floated to where I was.

"Great warrior, show me more of your power!" Beat said as he charged at me.

He threw a punch but I blocked it until he started to throw a lot of punches but I blocked all of them until he punched me in the gut then kicked me away. He soon started to shoot blasts at me which I flew away from.

* * *

(With the rest of Team COLD and with Team RWBY and JNPR)

"They seem to be fighting all out." Ren said.

"No, my brother never fights all out at the start." Terran said.

"That is true. When he fought me he held back until I was stronger then him." Yang said.

"Is Beats power rising with each hit he takes?" Weiss said.

"Who knows we can't sense there power." Ruby said.

"Whatever about that lets keep watching!" Nora said.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

We kept on throwing punches at each other. A few started to hit us but we kept on throwing punches. I tried to kick his neck but he blocked and tried to counter but I blocked his punch. Our attacks collided until we hit each other in the jaw shocking everyone. We smiled at each other and floated away from each other.

"What are you waiting for." I said.

"What do you mean?" Beat asked.

"Why aren't you going full power?" I asked.

"No need to rush things." Beat said.

"I guess I'll force you to go all out!" I said.

"Then try if you can." Beat said

I charged at him and started to punch him but he kept on blocking until I was able to punch him in the face three times. When I went in for a fourth he grabbed my arm and threw me into a mountain. He chuckled until we heard something.

"Both Iced and Fridgede are out do to aura loss." Port said as I looked at the aura meter and seen that Iced and Fridgede had 0 as I had 45% and Beat had 30%.

I took this chance to attack I kicked him in the stomach and kicked him again into the forest area. Beat chuckled as I flew to him

"This pain... This pain will make my attacks even more powerful." Beat said

"You are really freaking me out today Beat." I said as he powered up again but this time he had a black aura similar to Blacks.

He charged up a blast and shot it at me. I threw it to the sky and it hit the barrier but it didn't break it. I looked at Beat only to see him kick me into the ground. My aura was only 24% while Beats was 19%. I charged at him and punched his stomach then I went in for another punch only for Beat to collide with my punch. I soon heard the bell ring.

"Beat is out do to aura lose. Team COLD wins!" Oobleck said.

We landed on the ground next to Iced and Fridgede.

"You did good Fridgede." I said as he smiled


	44. Chapter 41 The Rematch

It was a few matches after me beating Beat and Me, Yang, Mercury, and Pyrrha were in the finals.

"It's time for the finals!" Oobleck said

"Lets see who is the first match up!" Port said as pictures of us started to spin.

The first picture landed on Yang and then me.

"Yang Xiao Long vs Johnathan Williams." Port said as I was excided to face Yang again.

We went to the arena and went to our fighting stances.

"Let the match Begin!" Port said as Yang shot a shotgun blast at me.

I teleported out of it and it hit the barrier saving the people. She tried to punch me but I grabbed her punch and pushed her back.

"This time!" Yang yelled shooting her guantles to gain speed.

I blocked each punch she tried to hit me with until she tried to punch me in the face I ducked and hit her stomach then face sending her flying. She started to run so I used my speed to hit her into the air. She gained her senses back and tried to punch me while falling only for me to move out the way of her punch then hit her in the jaw. She fell to the ground damaged but not defeated. I landed on the ground then she got up and started to throw punches.

"I think I get your fighting style now." Yang said.

"Lets see if you have." I said throwing a punch of my own only for Yang to grab my hand.

"Well then, interesti-" I said only to get cut off by Yang punching me.

I regained my senses and cracked my neck.

"That's it." I said as she grinned.

"But, can you block this, Yang Xiao Long?" I asked raising my finger near my head forming a huge yellow orb.

I threw it at Yang and she was able to catch it and throw it to the barrier making it explode.

"Oooo. Interesting. So far I can tell you are growing more powerful. This is going to be a long battle. But, fun" I said.

"Like wise." Yang said as her hair started to glow and her eyes turn red.

Her eyes and the flames went down and she charged at me throwing punches but I blocked all of them only for Yang to catch me by suprize and cut my check with a punch. I flew back and looked at me check to see the scratch. I got a little angry and charged at Yang.

"Just what I was waiting for." Yang said moving to the side grabbing me.

"What?!" I yelled.

"First, hit to the head. Then, a pinch to the check." Yang said doing those two.

"You pest!" I yelled smacking her with my tail getting her off.

"Ow. That's payback for hitting me into the wall our first fight." Yang said as my head had a red mark and my check also had a red mark.

"I never knew you are a type of person to hold a grudge." I said rubbing my head and my checks making the damage she did go away.

"I hate losing as much as you do." I said.

"Let the true battle of the sexes begin." I said.

"I guess that was a warm up." Yang said.

We looked at each other for a few seconds until Port said something.

"Well then Oobleck this is a true Battle of the Sexes right here." Port said.

"Yes and I do believe Johnathan can win this time." Oobleck said.

"Ready when ever you are, Yang Xiao Long." I said.

"Right let's do this." Yang said as her Semblance became active for a second as she charged at me.

I seen an afterimage behind me but I was hit in the stomach from the real Yang. I was shocked but I know she is getting more smarter. We charged at each other colliding our fists making a huge light. We traded blows only for Yang to start punching me in the stomach. She kicked me near the edge and I feel off But I floated back up. Yang soon laughed.

"I really am no match for you." Yang said.

"Dear me, I guess I have to provoke you some more." I said as I charged her.

Our punches collided until I punched her a lot and hit her into the arena making it crack. Yang got up kinda fast.

"Your hits are getting stronger every time they hit." Yang said as I lifted my finger into the air and a yellow orb like the last one formed.

"I'll give you a even bigger serving this time." I said as the orb got three times as big.

"This one is a lot more bigger then the last one." Yang said.

"Extra large lunch serving for "Yang Xiao Long." I said throwing the orb.

Yang tried to push the orb back but this one was going to be hard to deflect.

"This one might be harder for you to just move it out the way like last time." I said as I sensed her aura spike even higher.

I heard a yell and I soon seen the orb shrinking. I was confused only to see Yang using her aura to shrink the orb and squish it. When she squished it it exploded.

* * *

(With Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda, and Audry)

"That kid seems to be really cocky." Ironwood said.

"Come on Yang, show him your power!" Qrow said.

"Johnathan don't give in lad!" Audry said as Ozpin and Glynda watched.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

We grabbed our hands and started to push one another. We screamed and Yang threw her leg up kicking me in the chin. We hit each other a lot. Yang started to bite my tail so I spun around and slammed my hands into her cheeks making her let go of my tail. Yang soon hit me and pulled my ear and yelled into it making my ears ring. I hit her in the gut and got behind her and pulled her nose up.

"How do you like it!" I yelled as I did it.

After a few minutes of us doing stupid moves on each other I backed away and cleaned my ear while Yang was breathing heavily.

"That's a little unfair Johnathan." Yang said making me look at her.

"You not using your full power against me." Yang said as I had a cocky smile on my face.

"You finally noticed." I said as Yang face palmed herself.

"Sorry, Sorry, I just wanted you to get a little cocky for me to grow faster and make you grow also." I said.

"Ok so I get it a little. You only desire beating me at my best which is a stupid move . The reason is-" Yang said as I disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Enough talk. You wouldn't understand." I said placing a hand on her back and she started to glow.

I forced her away with a shockwave and she exploded. I did this about three more times. The next time I did it I grabbed her face and forced her to the ground.

"What's wrong, Yang Xiao Long?" I asked as I moved faster to the arena.

"You can't even escape from a simple hold." I said as we hit the arena making a huge smoke cloud.

I walked to where Yang was and I seen her jacket gone with her top torn a little showing her bra.

"Good job escaping from the moment of the explosion, Yang Xiao Long." I said as I kicked her and sat on her stomach.

"But, you see, I'm getting sleepy." I said as I punched her which she blocked.

"So sleepy, So sleepy, So sleepy, So sleepy, So sleepy, I can't take it anymore!" I yelled.

"Darn you." Yang said head butting me then punching me to the ground then she jumped away.

"That was good. But an attack like that. Something like that. Has no effect on me!" I yelled as I teleported and punched her in the gut sending her into the barrier breaking it.

I head butted her higher and higher into the air until we made it to the atmosphere. I yawned as Yang was almost knocked out.

"Hey! How long are you going to sleep? We should continue our fight! Oh dear, I guess I have to make a warning." I said clapping my hands to gather making a purple atom as size of a small ball.

I started to kick it and bounce it like a soccer ball.

"You made me force my hand. If you one go all out then I'll make you." I said holding the atom with one finger.

"Wait, you don't mean." Yang said looking at the planet.

"Don't do it!" Yang said.

"It's your fault." I said.

"Does human and Faunus lives matter to you?!" Yang yelled.

"What a stupid question. This is the battle of the Sexes, I don't care if I have to destroy the planet. Your a fool." I said as Yang looked nervous.

"You cant block or squish this one." I said pointing it down for me to kick it at the planet.

Yang moved in front of it and shot it with a shotgun blast making it explode.

"It's easy. I just have to shot them before they hit the planet." Yang said.

"Sounds easy enough." I said lifting my hands up forming about 15 atoms shocking Yang.

"So... Do you give up?" I asked as her hair light up like a fire and her eyes turned red.

"I'll show you the true power... Of my semblance." Yang yelled as I grinned.

She started to yell and I sensed her power rise even higher.

'Yes good, good, that's it.' I thought.

"Here goes!" I yelled kicking one of the atoms making all of them move at Yang and the planet.

She readied her gauntlets and shot each one with one blast making a huge explosion. I seen Yang breathing heavily meaning her stamina was low so I took my chance and formed a energy blade and stabbed her in the side.

"I'm sorry. You are not the Yang I remember." I said removing the blade from her side making her fall to the planet.

'I'm sorry Yang' I thought.

After a few minutes I sensed a huge power rise and I sensed it getting closer only for me to see Yang shooting her self up.

"Let's keep going Johnathan. My semblance made me go into even further heights." Yang said.

"I can see the fire in your eyes. So as a reward for you coming back I'll show you. My true power." I said.

Yang shot herself up as I flew up. Yang turned only not to see me.

"Wait where is he. He just disappeared. This isn't good." Yang said as I smirked and tried to chop her neck only for her hand to get in the way.

"Let's not, that wont work on me." Yang said

"I guess." I said as she giggled.

"Let's fight without cheap tricks." I said.

"That's more like it." Yang said as she shot back as I flown back.

We looked at each other then started to power up. Yang had a red fire aura as I had a purple luminescent glow around me. Our glow grown bigger and we charged at each other fists ready for our punch. Our punches collided and it made about 10 waves at the 7 it pushed us back. We regained our senses and looked at each other.

"I wont back down." Yang said looking at her fist as I did the same.

We powered up again and we charged at each other colliding fists making more of those weird waves.

* * *

(At the arena)

The video shown Johnathan and Yang colliding fists making a wave motion.

"This isn't good. If they do it again everything is done for." Ozpin said.

* * *

(With Yang and Johnathan)

Me and Yang breathed heavily and I sighed in happiness.

"You are just like you acted our first fight." I said as my purple aura grown bigger.

"You made me use this much power. You earned my respects, Yang Xiao Long." I said.

"It wasn't easy. This last punch will contain the last bit of respect to you!" Yang said as her flaming aura grew bigger.

We powered up and my aura formed a purple dragon as Yang's formed a red Manticore. The two animals roared at each other until they flew around into us making out aura grow. We powered up and our aura grew even more.

"Come at me!" I yelled.

"Right!" Yang yelled as we charged at each other.

We readied our punches and once we were in range we collided and a line formed.

"I done it." Yang said making me confused.

I readied another punch and Yang also did. Our punches collided and made another line. I yelled and readied another punch. I missed and Yang hit me in the stomach sending me flying.

"I had to practice but I matched your movements so I might know when you are going to attack." Yang said.

'This woman has been practicing a new move this whole time.' I thought as Yang smiled.

I yelled and moved around her trying to get her off guard but I missed. She powered up and shot her gauntlets making her go forward. We traded blows for a few minutes until she was able to stop a chop.

"You expect to use your semblance to win this match?" I asked.

"Yeah and I will!" Yang yelled throwing a punch but missing but making a cut on my cheek. I flew back away from Yang. I clapped my hands together and formed an atom but even bigger.

"Don't take lightly of a Saiyan." I said as Yang readied her gauntlets.

I lifted my finger and the atom got even bigger. Yang mover her gauntlets together. I made the atom spin faster and faster until it had enough speed.

"Take this!" I yelled throwing the energy ball at Yang.

Yang thrusted her arms forward and a huge shotgun blast hit my energy ball making another wave motion. My energy ball started to push the shotgun blast back.

"Don't tell me. This is my semblances limit. Johnathan you are stronger then ever but I don't think I can keep up for much longer." Yang said as the energy ball was only a few inches from her.

"You fought well." I said as I sensed another energy spike.

I soon seen my blast moving at me.

"What the." I said as I sensed a power grow even higher.

"Not yet." Yang said as she was pushing her shotgun blast and my energy blast back and I was shocked that her power is growing faster then ever.

"My semblance... is telling me... To Go Higher!" Yang yelled shooting another blast making it move at me fast.

I activated my new semblance and started to push it back. A bright light came from the clash and a small electric ball formed. Yang seemed to be giving her all as I was still in base form. Yang pushed the energy ball forward and I started to smile. I forced the energy ball to head to her. After a few minutes the energy ball exploded and a huge light formed. We floated a few feet from each other.

"What happened." Yang said.

"That energy ball would of killed all of us but I nullified the energy from it." I said.

"That's not-" Yang started to say.

"It's quite possible. I had to use 100%." I said.

"Wait 100%?!" Yang said as I nodded.

I floated to her and she lifted her hand and I did the same. We tapped our knuckles and I started to hit her.

"That's not fair Johnathan." Yang said.

"You need to act serious or you will lose." I said as we punched each other in the jaw.

"Amazing Johnathan, Your power is way greater then it was 5 minutes ago." Yang said.

"Your power also grew." I said making a shockwave pushing her back.

I yelled and kicked her higher.

"This is my full power!" I yelled as I missed and Yang tried to hit me but I blocked.

"This is my full power also!" Yang yelled as she tried to hit me but I blocked and I started to hit her.

She started to move her arms until I hit her head and slammed my head above her chest making her spit.

"You not blocking this." I said making a shock wave which did nothing.

She grabbed my head and started head butting me.

"L-Let go!" I yelled as she continued.

"Take this!" Yang yelled slamming her head into mine.

I used another shockwave making both of us move back.

"Ow!" Yang yelled holding her head.

"Head butting is not a flashy move!" I yelled.

"But it still hurt right?" Yang asked.

"It didn't." I said charging at her.

"Liar!" Yang yelled as we charged at each other trading blows.

I soon seen her aura and eyes flash normal.

"Times up huh." I mumbled.

"What?" Yang said trying to hit me.

"This was fun." I said as Yang looked confused but still tried to hit me.

"Even though your a human you made me use this much of my full power." I said grabbing her hands.

"What a woman." I said.

"Be careful or your tounge will be bitten off." Yang said kneeing me in the chin.

When I looked at her again I seen her aura still on but her eyes normal.

'The fun is over looks like I'll give you a worthy defeat.' I thought poking her back making her fly forward.

"You didn't notice. Our party is over." I said as Yang still tried to hit me until she finally hit my nose.

"Your semblance is..." I started to say only for Yang to continue her attacks hitting me again.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered as i got a little angry.

"What the hell! Your semblance ran out of juice a long time ago." I said as Yang was shocked.

"Listen! You are in your normal form!" I said as she looked at herself.

"But how was I able to hit you?" Yang asked.

"Don't ask me!" I said.

"You know more about this stuff then me." Yang said proving a point so a cleared my throat.

"Somehow your semblance was fully able to fuse with your body making your limits even higher then before. The raging fire in you is still lit. You get it?" I asked.

"Well I'm me that all i know." Yang said.

"Making me so sentimental Damn it." I said.

"Senti-what, what's that." Yang said.

"Good lord. If i keep talking ill get stupidity all over me." I said. I started to chuckle.

"No I think it went on me a long time ago." I said

"Let's continue." Yang said.

"Right! Come at me." I said as Yang's hair flared up and she charged at me.

I went Super Saiyan and I charged at her. We traded blows to the jaw. We laughed for a few seconds and we charged at each other again making our fists collide. We started to fall to Remnant while we fought.

"Too soft!" I yelled hitting her side then her jaw.

"That's nothing!" Yang yelled as we hit into the water near the docks.

We fought under water until Yang went up for air which let me get her off guard. I grabbed her arms and made her stay in the water. Suddenly the ground cracked apart under me making me let go making Yang punch me which did nothing. She tried to swim back up but I grabbed her arm.

"Have your punch back!" I said punching her with the same force she hit me with making her aura disappear.

"Your semblance is one with you. You have to use your full power against me." I said as we made it out of the water and I kicked her onto land.

"How dare you!" Yang yelled.

"Good." I said as she shot a shotgun blast at me.

"You forgot about a move I have!" I yelled holding my hand out making the blast go into nothing.

"You forget? I can nullify all types of energy even dust." I said as I hit her and I made a few clones of myself with each a atom ball in there hand.

"Darn it." Yang said as the blasts hit her making a huge explosion.

"I win!" I yelled.

"Not yet!" Yang yelled as I looked in the explosion seeing Yang blast her way at me.

"Be gone." I said as her punch landed right on my hand making her aura nullified.

I sensed a power rising and her Aura came back some how.

"What the?!" I yelled as I was being pushed by Yang.

"So this is her semblance's full power." I said as I smiled.

Her had was black do to her moving at top speed with her gauntlets.

"Your power was great but I hold a new power." I said as I looked around.

"Just between us I hold a semblance to mimic any ones and make it better." I whispered.

"That doesn't make me happy." Yang said as I had a flick motion ready.

"This blow will contain thousands of emotions." I said as Yang grabbed my wrist.

"As I said. "I win" I said flicking her head making her fall down to Remnant.

I soon sensed a huge power flying back which was Yang.

"That was a cool way to end it be a good girl and fall!" I yelled.

"I... Haven't hit you with all my aura...So... There is no way I'll fall." Yang said

"All your aura you said. Then lets see it. This will be the real end" I said

"Right." Yang said as she breathed in and her aura sky rocketed.

"This might be hard for me to nullify." I said as Yang readied her shotgun blast.

I readied my atomic blast also. Yang shot her shotgun gauntlets and i thrown my atomic blast. The blasts hit each other making a bright light. When the light died down a huge sphere was aimed right at the planet. I flicked my finger at it making it go forward. I flicked it two more times making it grow but Yang was still holding it back.

"Not yet!" Yang yelled

"Hey, is this not your full power?" I asked.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yang yelled punching the giant orb making it explode.

"Johnathan. " Yang said.

"What?" I said.

"You may be more powerful- You may be more powerful that... Doesn't mean you can say whose full power is." Yang said which started falling.

I grabbed her and floated back down to the arena. I placed her out side this ring so they can determine the winner.

"Johnathan of Team COLD is the winner!" Oobleck shouted as everyone cheered.


	45. Chapter 42 No Longer With The Rose

I decided to have a small talk with Yang about our fight until I seen Ruby with a man older then me talking to her and putting a ring on her. I felt my heart shatter from what I seen. I went back to the dorm and went to sleep.

(One hour later)

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was all of team RWBY. When I seen Ruby I instantly shut the door right in front of them.

"Johnathan open the door." Ruby said as I didn't listen.

"Johnathan open the door now!" Weiss said.

"Why should I after I seen what happened with Ruby and that man." I yelled.

"What man?" Ruby said.

"The man gave you a ring." I said.

"I don't remember anything about that." Ruby said as I opened the door.

"Just forget about it! We are over!" I yelled shutting the door.

After I think 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door which was Jaune and Ren.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We heard about you breaking up with Ruby. We decided to try to hook you up with someone new." Jaune said as I slammed the door.

"I don't need anyone else." I said as I sat down.

* * *

It was time for the next round. It was after Sun and another mans fight and it was me against Mercury.

"You better go all out instead of last time Merc." I said

"Don't worry. I will." Mercury said.

"Begin!" Oobleck yelled as I charged at Mercury hitting him in the gut.

Mercury soon kneed me in the stomach then kicked me in the jaw breaking a tooth. I pulled the tooth out and looked at him. He shot a steam blast like last time and just like last time I dodged it only for Mercury to do something new. He shot a lot of those projectiles around him and they started to circle us. I charged at him but Mercury hit me into the air then into the ground then the blasts hit me.

"To easy." Mercury said.

I opened my eyes to sense a power coming from the stands. I looked to see Emerald doing something. I soon felt a little dizzy but I shook it off and got up and turned Super Saiayn. I charged at Mercury and hit him in the gut about six times. The seventh depleted his aura making me the winner.

"And that's the match!" Port yelled.

"Better luck next time." I said turning around and going out of Super Saiayn.

"There wont be a next time Rat." Mercury said as I seen him trying to kick me and I went to Super Saiyan 2 and punched his leg making everyone shocked. I looked at him and I turned around and went out of Super Saiyan 2 and looked at the footage. It shown me punching Mercury without him trying to kick me.

'Wait how did...! That...' I thought only to feel a sharp pain in my side only to see a blade in my side.

"I'm sorry." Fridgede said pulling the blade out.

My vision started to fade until I seen Ruby and the others run to me. I turned to Mercury and seen Emerald with him. I tried to charged a blast aimed at them but I was out of energy. I soon passed out from the damage.


	46. Chapter 43 The Grimm Invasion Begins

(With Black, Neo, and Alan)

My son has grown to a young man and he has killed a lot of mortals. I guess its time to show him the ultimate move.

"Son." I said as he looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked

He was wearing a black track suit with black gloves with a black cape and hood.

"I'll show you my ultimate move and you will use it." I said as he nodded.

"Right." Alan said.

"Now watch." I said as I lifted my hand up and a small purple ball formed and soon became huge.

I threw the blast at a small part of the moon destroying it.

"That is called the "Planet Burst." I said as he formed a small one and it became the same size as mine and he threw it.

"Nice work." I said as I noticed Neo in a Atlas suit.

"I guess its time right?" I asked as she nodded.

"You go kill all the Mortals you want but leave Johnathan and his friends to me and Kintose." I said as he nodded.

"Right!" My son said as I changed my hair shape and my cloths.

* * *

(With Johnathan)

I woke up in the Nurses office again. I had a bandage wrapped around my side. I got up and put my shirt on. I walked out of the nurses room to my dorm only to hear yelling.

"Why did you let that creep be you boyfriend Ruby! He is acting like Black!" Weiss yelled.

"I-I thought he was a good person." Ruby said as I creaked the door open a little.

"You never think!" Weiss yelled.

"Well what if Fridgede broke up with you then!" Ruby yelled as I seen her start to cry.

"Well I... Umm..." Weiss said nervously.

I started to regret breaking up with her but its to late. She would never forgive me for what I did.

(One Hour Later)

I was walking to the arena which the next fight was gonna start until I seen Mercury with Ruby.

"I thought your leg was broken!" I yelled as Ruby turned to see me.

"Why are you here?!" Ruby yelled until we heard something

"Pyrrha Nikos vs Penny Polendina!" Port said.

"No..." Ruby said as she tried to get past Mercury but he was in her way still.

"Ruby you go I'll deal with Mr. No broken leg." I said.

"Right." She said activating her semblance and getting past him. Mercury tried to go after her but I grabbed his leg and started to spin.

"Let me go!" Mercury Yelled.

"As you wish!" I said letting go making him fly into the wall.

I placed my hand beside his head and looked at him.

"You know me and Emerald planned you and Red's break up." Mercury said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Emerald used her semblance to make you see her with another man. That was a beautiful sight." Mercury said.

"Tell me... Who are you working with!" I yelled.

"Oh no one." Mercury said as I stabbed him with an energy blade.

"Tell me or say good bye to your legs forever!" I yelled.

"Ok, Ok, H-Her name is Cinder Fall." Mercury said.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I said as I head butted him making his skull crack a little.

I soon heard shocks and I heard a voice of a woman and I sensed her power. I used instant transmission to get to the power.

"So I ask you... when the first shots are fired... Who so you think you can trust?" The woman said.

The woman was in a red dress and had black hair.

"I don't trust you." I said as she turned.

"Oh, its Johnathan. Well the good one." The woman said

"Cinder... Why are you doing this?" I said as I heard sirens.

"Warning incoming Grimm Attack, Threat level: 9" The intercom said.

"You brought Grimm to the city?!" I yelled.

"Why of course its the only way for people to be feared. And I am one of them." Cinder said as I seen a nevermore at the arena.

"I'll tell you something." Cinder said.

"I was the one... That killed your sister and Mother." Cinder said as I got angry.

"You what?!" I yelled as she laughed.

"You heard me. I did it." Cinder said.

I sensed 4 Power levels on a Atlas ship and a lot of negative energy in the city.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled going Super Saiyan.

"Oh, You hero's never do and you don't have the courage." Cinder said.

I seen the nevermore break into the arena.

"Grrrr. I'll deal with you later!" I yelled as I flew to the arena.

I seen the nevermore flying at Ruby only for me to get hit by a locker and the nevermore to get impailed by some. I got up and popped my back.

"That hurt," I said as I looked to the others to see them with their weapons.

The nevermore was still alive so me, Sage and Yatsohashi jumped into the air and sliced the Nevermore's head clean off.

"Johnathan, Ruby, I didn't mean for this to happen." Pyrrha said as I seen Penny sliced up.

"Cinder... I'll Destroy you!" I yelled.

My power grew to a higher state only for me to get buff and get a blue aura around me.

"W-What happened to you?" Pyrrha asked.

"The people that lead the grimm here did this." I said as Jaune brought her weapons to her.

"That's right." Jaune said as Pyrrha grabbed her weapons.

"Sun, Neptune, Hand me and Ruby your scrolls." I said as Neptune tossed his to me and Sun tossed his to Ruby.

Me and Ruby's locker landed next to each other and we grabbed our weapons.

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled as we all went to the area where the ships are.

We seen Ironwood kill a Alpha Beowolf with ease as wee ran to him.

"What's happening?!" Fridgede yelled as the others landed.

"Grimm are all over the city. There is only 2 things we can do. Evacuate the city or..." Ironwood said as he took out a pistol and shot a creeper behind us.

"Protect and fight." Ironwood said as he got into the Bulkhead.

"I'm staying." I said as the others looked at me.

"Are you insane?!" Jaune said.

"No... I'm just protecting the City and everyone I love." I said as I jumped off the arena and went to the stands to help people.

I fought a few beowolfs until I seen a Prowler attacking a girl in white and a girl in black.

I shot a blast at each head destroying them and killing it only to see the pair that is Blake and Weiss.

"Guys Where is Yang?!" I yelled.

"No clue!" Blake said as I sense 4 power levels fighting on one of the air ships.

"Not good." I said as I started to float up.

"Where are you going?!" Weiss said.

"Going to help Ruby!" I yelled as I flew to the air ship


	47. Chapter 44 Black and Kintose are Gone

I flew to the one of Ironwood's ship's to only see Ruby get knocked close to the ledge from Black and the Kai.

"No... I said as they readied a blast aimed at Ruby.

"Get the hell away from her!" I yelled as I tackled them off the ship.

All three of us landed unharmed. I looked at them and I charged at them trying to hit them but they seemed to be a lot more faster. Black hit me into the city and I slammed into the wall of a Dust Shop.(Rip Dust Shop N.999 XD) The Kai placed a hand next to my head just like I did with Mercury.

"You know I never told you this but... Me and Black are the same being." The Kai said.

"What?! How?!" I yelled as Black was behind him.

"I'll tell you." The kai said.

* * *

(Flash Back) (Kintose's Point of View)

I walked out with a tea cart only to see my master named Jinto's killed my a man that had spiky hair with light blue eyes and in cloths like mine with red earrings like my masters.

"Master Jinto!" I yelled as he disappeared.

"You want to do this right? Then take this earring. You are a Kaioshin now." Said the man as I took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you." He said

"Wait your me?" I asked

"Yes and together we will bring peace to the 12 universes." The man said holding his hand out.

I shook his hand and we smiled at each other.

"Together we will bring peace." We both said as we hugged.

(Flash Back End)

* * *

"After that I gained Immortality." Kintose said.

"But how is Black in my body?" I said.

"Well ill start before I met this Kintose." Black said

* * *

(Flash Back)(Black/Kintose's point of view)

I was on a small rock looking at 7 planet sized wish orbs. I started to chant the way to summon the all mighty dragon only for a huge golden dragon to emerge from it.

"Change my mind and heart with that of a being that will soon rival the king of all." I said as I felt my body change shape.

"I have changed your body with a man named "Johnathan". The dragon said as he disappeared and the wish orbs go different directions

"Son Johnathan." I said as I smiled.

I put two fingers on my head and teleported to where five people were which one of them had my old body.

"He has my mind and heart in him." I said as they turned to me.

"Wait your me?" The man in my body asked as I formed an energy blade.

(Flash Back Paused)

"After that I killed you." Kintose said as Black stabbed me and Kintose with an energy blade. Black stabbed me where Fridgede stabbed me and Kintose was unharmed.

"Just like this." Black said as I tried to pull the energy blade out.

"What the hell did you do to Ruby and the others?!" I yelled.

"I already stabbed you." Black said moving the blade in more making me yell in pain.

(Flash Back continues)

I turned to the four which was with him which is in half.

"Let's just say..." Black said.

"They were cut short of there funeral." Black continued.

I went out of my new form and my hair spiked up normal black not gold.

"You bastard killed the one I loved." I said as I broke the energy blade and made them back away.

"You killed my friends." I continued as my hair started to change color from Black to Gold.

"Now I'm pissed... And I will..." I said as my hair turned blue.

"Never forgive you!" I yelled as my hair turned back to gold and I charged at Black as I seen Fridgede come out of no were attacking Kintose.

I started to punch Black in the head and stomach until I hit him into the ground. I backed away and he got up.

"That's it. You made me ma-" Black said as I punched him in the jaw making it go flying off.

I kneed his leg making it snap like a twig then I kneed his legs making them break also.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled impaling him with a energy blade.

I threw him into the air then I did a slice cutting him in half. I looked over to Fridgede and he did some sort of pose.

"Madofu!" He yelled as I got out of the way making Kintose get hit and making him get sucked into a small container.

I put the top on the container and tied it do he wouldn't escape.

"We did it." I said as I seen Fridgede fall down almost dead.

I picked up Fridgede and flew to the airship where I seen Neo and Roman looking at Ruby. I sat Fridgede down and I punched Neo into Ruby. Ruby timed her hit just right hitting a small button on Neo's umbrella making her fly away.

"Neo!" Roman yelled.

"You bastard." I said going Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm going to pulverize you until there is nothing left." I said as Roman laughed.

"You think a little new hair change can kill me?!" Roman yelled as I punched his stomach then grabbed his neck.

"You do the same thing like Black... Kill everyone. Now its your turn." I said.

"You don't kill you just do that friendship crap. Your only a hero." Roman said.

"No I'm no hero." I said as I placed my hand in his chest.

"I only protect the one's I love and hold so close to my heart." I said as I blasted him into the sky killing him.

"Ruby... I'm sorry." I said as I turned around which Ruby ran to me and kissed me.

"Your... Not mad?" I asked.

"No... You saved me." Ruby said.

I grabbed Fridgede and Ruby got on my back and I flew us to the area where the other's were.


	48. Chapter 45 Fall Maiden Vs Saiyan Faunus

I was flying only to sense a negative energy greater then the others. I looked at Beacon to see a huge Wyvern Grimm that was circling the school.

"What is that think?" I said as Ruby looked at it.

"I don't know." Ruby said as I found the others.

I landed and Ruby got off me. I was holding Fridgede. He was alive but close to death. I seen Blake and Yang on the ground hurt. I ran to them and seen Yang with right arm gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blake said as I soon realized something.

"Where is Beat?" I said as the others looked at Iced.

"He went after the one that did this to them." Iced said.

My scroll soon rang and it was Jaune.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pyrrha is going to fight the person behind all this!" Jaune yelled as I sense a power disappear and one go to Ozpin's office.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as I soon heard static.

"Jaune!... Terran...Crystal... Take care of Fridgede and find Jaune and the others. I going to help Pyrrha." I said.

"No.. We... Will help her." Weiss said with Ruby.

"Right." I said as we sprinted to the tower only for me to see Beat fighting a man with red hair.

"You think you can just hurt anyone you want... I wont allow it anymore!" Beat yelled as his hair grew longer and his hair was golden just like Super Saiyan but his eyebrows disappeared.

"Your dead." Beat said punching him in the stomach then kicking him into the air.

"Final Flash!" Beat yelled blasting the man into space the same way I did to Roman.

"Nice." I said as he turned.

"Thanks now go save the others." Beat said as me and Ruby headed to the tower and Weiss made a few glyphs on the wall making Ruby run on it as I flew to the top

When we made it we seen Pyrrha get shot in the heart by a arrow by Cinder. I punched Cinder away from Pyrrha and caught Pyrrha from falling.

"Pyrrha please don't die the others are waiting for you..." I said as I soon sensed her energy fade away and her body evaporate.

I wanted to yell but I soon sensed a huge power surpass mine. I turned to see Ruby yell at the top of her lungs and a silver light came from her eyes. I shielded my eyes only to hear Cinder and the Wyvern shocked. After a few seconds I seen the Wyvern Grimm turned to stone and Ruby knocked out. I sensed a huge power in some ruble. There was a small explosion of fire and it was Cinder.

"I don't know what she did and how she got the power but, I'm not letting her see the light of day ever again." Cinder said charging a fire blast aimed at Ruby.

I walked in front of Ruby and went Super Saiyan.

"If you want to get to her... Then you have to get through me." I said as she laughed.

"You don't have enough power to fight me." Cinder said as the same blue aura from before formed around me.

"I will slaughter you!" I yelled as I charged at her hitting her.

Cinder went flying until she regained her senses and started to shoot fire balls at me. I deflected all of them only for one to hit me from behind. Somehow she knew my teleportation move. I looked at her and I charged at her again hitting her with a powerful punch then a blast sending her back. We charged at each other again and we started to trade blows until she hit me from behind into Beacon. I cracked my neck and I went to the second level. I charged at her again and I hit her in the face sending her into the city. I grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground and started to slide her face on the ground.

"You..." Cinder said grabbing my hair then turning me around into the ground face first making my nose get scraped.

I hit her off me then flew up to the air and she did the same.

"You know I have to say Cinder... You are strong with the power of the Fall Maiden but I have to tell you this... I'm still holding back." I said.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I'll show you." I said getting out of Super Saiyan 2.

"This is my normal state and this..." I said as I turned Super Saiyan.

"This is what I call "Super Saiyan" I said as I went to Super Saiyan 2.

"This is the second level... Super Saiyan 2." I said as Cinder had a cocky smile on her face.

"You changed your hair so what?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, your going to like this." I said.

"And this is the next level higher!" I yelled as I started to power up making her get blown back.

My hair started to grow longer and my eye brows started to disappear. After about 3 minutes of powering up a huge light blinded Cinder and the Grimm. Cinder was shocked when she seen me.

"And this... Is Super Saiyan 3." I said as I looked at Cinder.


	49. Chapter 46 Cinder's Plan Failed

I looked at Cinder which is a little scared but still confident.

"You think your new hair style can beat me!" Cinder yelled charging at me trying to hit me but I blocked her punch.

"Give up." I said as she grew more angry.

Cinder tried to hit me over and over but I kept grabbing her punches so she wont hit me. She flew back and started to shoot fire blasts at me. It looked like I was there but I wasn't making the blasts hit the ground destroying a few atlas bots and killing some Grimm. I flew to her slowly. Cinder landed a good hit on me but it did nothing.

"What the?!" Cinder yelled backing away.

I pointed two fingers at her chest then clenched my fist then suddenly I punch her in the chest making her lose her breath. I kicked her to the ground then floated down.

"Give up Cinder... You know you cant win." I said as she looked at me angry.

"Surrender to a rat?! This is unacceptable!" Cinder yelled jumping into the air trying to hit me but I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

I started punching her head and when she looked at me I slammed the palm of my hand in her face then started to punch her in the face over and over. She backed away injured.

"Take 10. I'm going to count to 10. Say your prier get something to eat. Whatever you want to do. Then you will die." I said as she looked at me angry.

"1...2...3... Go ahead and attack me...Its your call... 4...5...6..." I said as she looked worried.

"7...8...9..." I continued.

'Alright Cinder this is going to be painful but I have to stop you. Your time here just expired.' I thought as I sensed her power start to rise.

"10!" I yelled as Cinder flew to the air.

"Running?" I asked as I soon seen a huge flame in the sky.

"I guess not." I said as I moved my arms away from each other.

"Final..." I said as I placed them together then moved one over the other.

"Galick..." I said as I moved my hands to my side as a blue orb formed.

"Ka...Me..." I said as the fire ball started to grow.

"Ha...Me..." I said as Cinder fired her attack.

"Scorching Blast!" Cinder yelled firing a huge beam of flames at me.

"Haaaaaaaa!" I yelled thrusting my arms forward making the blast head toward the fire beam.

The blasts collided and Cinders somehow started to push my blast back.

"What was that about slaughtering me?" Cinder said as the blast started to move to me.

* * *

(Fridgede's point of view)

I woke up in a bed on an air ship with Weiss next to me. I got up and walked to an opening.

"Fridgede what are you doing get back in the bed." Weiss said as I seen a huge light in the city.

"Johnathan is having trouble." I said as I turned to Weiss and the others.

"I'm going to fuse my soul with Johnathan's." I said as the others were shocked.

"You can't! You'll die!" Neptune said.

"It's the only way... Weiss." I said.

"What?" Weiss said as I tear came from her eye.

"Remember this... I will be with you even after I'm gone." I said as I went to an opening and closed my eyes and a light of energy came out of my body making me fall to the ground.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

The blast was only a few feet from me. I tried to push it back but it didn't move.

"So... This is the full power of a maiden?" I said as I seen a small piece of dust hit me and felt something starting to make me stronger.

(In mind)

"Johnathan..." a voice said which was Fridgede.

"Fridgede? How?" I asked.

"Listen! We have to hurry! Use your trump card!" Fridgede said.

"But Ruby's promise." I said

"Just do it!" Fridgede yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled

(Mind link end)

"Talking to yourself. Your that scared of losing!" Cinder said.

"I'm no going to fall here." I said.

"Kaio-ken Times 5!" I yelled as the blast grew bigger and went back to the middle of the beam struggle.

"That wont work!" Cinder yelled as the blast continued its way to me.

"Wait... Fridgede's semblance." I whispered.

"Kaio-ken..." I said.

"No..." Cinder said.

"Times..." I continued.

"No no no..." Cinder said.

"50!" I yelled

"No no no no no! Fuuuuuuu..." Cinder yelled as the fire blast was in gulped by my ultimate attack and hit her and started to move her.

* * *

(Cinders point of view)

"You know when I get back down there I am going to..." I said as I felt something warm and it started to get hotter.

"Wait... now its getting super toasty" I said as I turned my head behind me to see a huge fire ball which was the sun.

"Oh shit! Now its really getting toasty!" I yelled as I was smashed into the sun with the blast

"Why! Why! Why didn't I kill that kid when I had the chance! Wait..." I yelled as I remember something

(Flash Back)

"Mommy who is that?" A young boy with a purple hairless cat tail asked

"This is Grandma Cinder, Johnathan." Lisa said as I patted the kids head.

(Flash Back end)

"I had a chance to kill him there! But ad least I can die from a family member..." I said as I started to scream in pain as the blast exploded killing me

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

"I did it..." I said as I went out of Kaio-ken

'I forgot Fridgede's semblance. He nullifies any negative effects from a power up. That's how he was able to stay in his golden form.' I thought.

I started to fly to the air ship but I started to lose by balance and I fell on top of Beacon tower next to Ruby.

"I'll see you soon... Ruby." I said as I was knocked out


	50. Chapter 47 Going to Universe 7

(In dream)

I was in an abandoned city like the last dream. I sensed five high power levels close by. The images that look like the others outside of 3 which I beaten.

"Well then... Your back." Said the man with a staff which froze me with the purple energy like last time.

They all formed a blast and shot it but a pair appeared in front of me and unfroze me.

"Who are you two?" I asked as they two turned which one has purple hair and the other has pink hair and about half the size of one.

"We need your help go to Beat and tell him you need to see the Supreme Kai of Time." The man with purple hair said as I started to wake up.

(Dream end)

I woke up on a bed in a room which I seen a man with blonde hair and a man with orange hair with fox ears.

"Dad?" I said.

"Johnathan. Oh, thank god your ok." My father said.

"Who is that?" I asked as the man looked at me.

"Names Taiyang. Ruby and Yang's dad." Taiyang said

"Really? Anyways you don't mind if I talk to Yang?" I asked

"What do you think Railan?" Taiyang asked

"I guess its ok." My dad said

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the room to see Audry and Qrow drinking.

"Hey Aunt Audry. Hey Qrow." I said as they seen me.

"Well if it isn't the kid." Qrow said.

"You mean huntsmen lad. He took out one of the maidens and was able to obtain its power." Aurdy said confusing me.

"What?" I said.

"When a maiden dies then the next person they think about gains that power." Qrow said.

"That's why I feel as strong as I was in Super Saiyan 3." I said walking past them to Yang's room.

I opened the door to see Yang looking out the window with her arm bandaged up.

"Hey Yang..." I said.

"Go away." Yang said.

"Yang let me talk." I said as she turned with red eyes.

"If it wasn't for you then I would of trained more and beaten you but look at me! Just... leave me be." Yang said as a tear formed.

"Can you ad least tell me where Beat and Iced went?" I asked.

"There in the back about to head somewhere." Yang said.

I ran outside to see Beat and Iced getting into some sort of machine.

"Wait!" I yelled as they stopped.

"Johnathan? Why are you up?" Iced asked.

"I had a dream that I need to meet a person with the title the Supreme Kai of Time. You know her by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah get in." Beat said.

"Wait I'm going to tell Ruby bye first." I said as they nodded.

I walked back to the room to see Ruby awake.

"Ruby..." I said as she seen me.

"Johnathan!" Ruby said as I ran to her hugging her.

"Thank goodness your ok." I said.

"Ruby... I have to talk to someone." I said.

"But I just seen you after the fight." Ruby said.

"Look I'll be back soon don't worry." I said kissing her.

"Love you." I said as I walked back to the others.

"Lets go." I said getting in and we soon teleported.


	51. Chapter 47 First Mission

Me, Iced, and Beat soon appeared on a small platform in front of some sort of house. I got out and started to walk around.

"You guys sure this is the place?" I asked

"Yeah this is the time nest." Beat said going to the small house.

"Hey! Supreme Kai of Time! Trunks! There is a guy that wants you!" Beat yelled.

After a minute or so a little girl with pink hair and wearing weird cloths comes out with an owl.

"Hello!" The girl said.

"Is this the Supreme Kai of Time?" I asked.

"Yup I am the Supreme Kai of Time! You can just call me chronoa." Chronoa told me as the bird landed on me head.

"Get off me you stupid bird!" I yelled as the bird flew to a mans arm and landed.

"That's Toki Toki. The bird of time. He makes time lines." Chronoa said.

"And the man is?" I asked.

"Names Trunks. The leader of the Time patrol." Trunks said.

"Time Patrol?" I said.

"The Time Patrol watches over and protects any errors in the time lines and corrects them." Trunks said.

"Ok and where are the people that are them?" I asked.

"There's one right now." Chronoa said as a man that looked like iced walked over to us.

"So there is a new guy." The man said as a little grey man walked over.

"And you two are?" I asked.

"Names Tony." Tony said.

"Names Dumplin!" The short grey one said.

"Ok nice to meet you both, I'm Johnathan." I said as Chronoa seemed to be a little surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-Your the universe 1's God of destructions son!" Chronoa said.

"I never knew that." I said

"Anyways, we seen you meet Demigra and I think your ready." Trunks said going inside and bringing out a case.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Trunks opened the case showing some sort of device.

"Put this on your ear. This is a scouter. It helps read others power levels." Trunks said taking to scouter and putting it on.

I pushed a button on it and it started to read Trunks's power level. It soon read 13 thousand.

"I guess this is your suppressed form right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Anyways why do I need this?" I asked.

"Well, in a time line it has an error and we need you to correct it." Chronoa said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well... We need you for this job because its to difficult for the others to deal with." Trunks said getting a scroll.

"Just look." Trunks said opening the scroll.

(The error in time)

It shown a pair on the ground beaten up pretty bad and a man that looked like Fridgede but with golden skin and a purple glow and a symbol on his head laughing over them then a purple cat man looking at him stepping up to fight.

(Vision end)

"That was Frieza. He obtained a form that is more powerful then your Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken times 50. Be careful." Trunks said giving me the scroll then I teleported.


	52. Chapter 48 Fighting the Emperor

I soon teleported in front of a huge army behind a green man, a old man, two bold men, a guy in a purple suit, a woman with blue hair, and a guy in a track suit. I soon seen a man in a hover chair that looked like Fridgede.

"Who are you? Your not Goku." The man said.

"And you are?" I asked as a short man floated next to him.

"This is Lord Frieza. The Emperor of the Universe. I am Sorbet and these two are Togoma and Shizami." Sorbet said.

"Are you a Saiyan? I will destroy all Saiyans." Frieza said.

"And you are?" The green man asked.

"Names Johnathan. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Piccolo. That's Krillin, Tien, Gohan, Bulma, and Master Roshi." Piccolo said.

"Don't forget me! I'm the Galactic Patrolmen Jaco!" Jaco said.

"I'm Bulma." The woman said.

"Anyways. Why are you here Frieza?" I asked.

"I seek revenge on a Saiyan named Goku." Frieza said as I used my scouter to read his power level and it read 500 trillion

"You power... It's huge. You don't mind if I face you until this Saiyan appears?" I asked.

"If you have a death wish then fine." Frieza said getting out of his chair and started to float to me.

"Soldiers! give them everything you've got!" Sorbet yelled as half of Frieza's army charged at the others.

"Lets begin." Frieza said as I powered up.

I charged at Frieza landing a hit which sent him flying. Frieza regained his senses and charged at me. We started to trade blows until I sensed a power shrink but rise again. I floated away from Frieza to see Togoma fly to him.

"Lord Frieza. I'm back!" Togoma said.

"What?" I said.

"Wait your not Togoma." Frieza said.

"I can't believe you forgotten me Lord. It's me Captain Ginyu!" Togoma said.

"I know that attitude from anywhere. You are Ginyu!" Frieza said.

"Yes I am back!" Ginyu said.

"Hey! How about you go deal with the others as I deal with your boss!" I yelled.

"This man giving you trouble my lord?" Ginyu asked.

"No no, you go deal with those other beings with Shizami." Frieza said.

"Right!" Ginyu said as him and Shizami charged at the others.

"Lets kick it up a notch." I said as I went Super Saiyan.

"Very well." Frieza said as a light formed and his head grew longer and he looked like Fridgede in his third form.

"Thank you for waiting." Frieza said as I charged at him hitting him but soon getting hit myself.

We started to trade blows until a figure showed up with a mask.

"What?" I said as Frieza looked at him.

The man charged at me and hit me to the mountain. Frieza went back to his first form and started to shoot Gohan with beams.

"No!" I yelled as Piccolo got in the way of the last blast.

"Piccolo!" I yelled as I soon seen Gohan get angry and he powered up to Super Saiyan making my scouter break.

"Be gone!" Frieza said as he shot a beam at Gohan only for a man that looked like the man that hit me without the mask defecting the blast.

"Gohan!" The man said catching him from falling. Another man was with him in grew armor.

"Goku!" Frieza said as I fought the man with the mask.

"Who are you?!" I yelled as the man disappeared.

"Looks like I have to help those men out." I said flying to them landing behind them.


	53. Chapter 49 A Super Saiyan White Is Born

The pair looked at me then turned to Frieza.

"I thought we took care of you for good Frieza! How did you come back to life!" The man in orange said.

"They used the Earth's Dragon balls. It was about four months ago. Am I right?" Gohan said.

"It was poetic Earth's dragon saved me from Earth's hell. No! You cant comprehend what happened to me there! I was hung up like a damn pupating moth while delicate little flowers and enchanted stuffed animals lived! Instead of ruling the universe with an iron fist I was trying to be pleased by teddy bear's!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah I guess I do have to agree with you on that." I said as the one in grey turned to me.

"Who's side are you on?" The man said turning back to Frieza.

"You wanted revenge and Trunks took your life!" The man in orange said.

"You don't get it! I had to come here! I wont be able to sleep in these cosmos knowing that I share it with you! That's why I trained intensively sense my return! Having to work hard for something is a first for me Saiyans! I'll make you suffer for that also!" Frieza yelled.

"Wait lord Frieza. I'll deal with the rat you can deal with the monkeys." Ginyu said.

"Wrong. Because your dead." I said as I teleported in front of him blasting him into Shizami killing them both.

"No! Not Ginyu and Shizami!" Sorbet yelled.

Frieza landed and I soon landed next to the man in orange.

"Your a lot stronger then the last time I seen you Frieza no question about that but, as you can see I also gotten stronger." The man in orange said.

"The first time we fought I made mistakes and you caught me off guard! To make sure that wont happen I'm taking my final form from the start!" Frieza said as a purple energy formed around him and his eyes turned red.

Frieza started to power up and a huge explosion formed killing the rest of his army. The some died down and I soon seen Frieza in a form like Fridgedes final form.

"Interesting." I said as a sweat formed on my head.

'This guy is way stronger then the Frieza I know.' I thought.

"I'll fight him first." I said going to the second level.

"Alright kid." The one in orange said.

"Don't get killed." He continued.

"The rat wants to go first? That's weird I thought Goku wanted to go first." Frieza said looking at the man in orange.

"So your Goku." I said as he smiled.

"Good luck." Goku said.

I went to my stance and Frieza also did. After a few seconds we charged at each other hitting each other in the face. We started to trade blows until I hit him to the ground. Frieza soon flew back up and I started to block his attacks until I hit him to the water.

'Weird why isn't he using his full power? Is he saving it for Goku or is it...?' I thought until a red energy ball flew at me.

I shot it with a fire ball and it destroyed it. I soon seen another fly at me. I deflected it and then I seen about fifty fly at me. I started to deflect them all until I sensed Frieza's power behind me.

"Eat this!" Frieza yelled as a huge purple energy ball formed and it started to go to me.

I charged a blue blast and I shot it at the one Frieza formed.

"That's my Kamehameha!" Goku said.

I yelled and it moved at Frieza hitting him. After the smoke cleared I floated to him to see him really damaged.

"Is that all?" I asked as Frieza grew more angry until he charged at me again as I blocked all his punches.

"That kid is good." The man in grey said.

"Really? Man Vegeta. He doesn't look like it but, he is holding his own against Frieza after all." Goku said.

"You know what!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up and flew to me punching me.

I dodged his attacks until he hit me again.

"Stop this has gone on long enough!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was only warming up!" I yelled as I charged at him.

Me and Vegeta started to trade blows until a red blast flew between us.

"Your jester hasn't lost Vegeta. But you stay out of this I want to crush this rat myself." Frieza said.

"Why do people call me a rat." I whispered to myself as Vegeta flew to Goku.

"Well Frieza I know you hold a form beyond that thanks to a friend of mine holding a form beyond that one." I said as he seemed confused.

"My friend was part of your race but he was good. He merged his soul with my body so I can beat a being with a power similar to yours but with no transformation." I said as a flaming aura formed around me.

"I see." Frieza said.

"Lets go all in." I said as he nodded.

We floated down to the ground and I soon powered up with my eyes closed. I sensed Frieza form a energy blast.

"Don't you dare." I said as he shrugged.

"No tricks." Frieza said.

A white energy soon formed around me and it was all over my body. It soon crack off me until it shown my hair white and my aura a blue and a white.


	54. Chapter 50 Eating With A Destroyer

Frieza soon looked a little nervous as Goku and Vegeta looked shocked.

"What is that?!" Goku yelled.

"I guess I should of told you before. This form I call "Super Saiyan Crystal". I obtained it when I fused Fridgede's ability with Super Saiyan 3 and Kaioken times 50." I said.

"Well then... I was a little shocked. If I hadn't evolved to a new form myself this would of been one sided." Frieza said.

"Show me what it is then Frieza." I said.

Frieza soon had red eyes again and then a bright gold light blinded all of us. When the light died down I seen Frieza in a stance in a Golden form.

"What?! Frieza has a new form!" Vegeta yelled.

'His power is growing even higher. I think I might need to use it in battle.' I thought.

"Lets just call this Golden Frieza." Frieza said.

"Ok. Frieza lets go!" I said going into my stance.

We looked at each other until I made the first move charging at Frieza. Frieza's aura formed around him and he blocked my punch then punched me into a mountain. Frieza soon started to shoot energy blasts at me. I flew out of the mountain with a little damage on my cape so I took it off and tossed it to Goku which caught it.

"Don't let it get destroyed or I'll destroy you!" I said as Frieza smiled at me.

I charged at him but I played smart and teleported behind him doing a sledgehammer hitting him into the water. After a few seconds he flew out of the water with a purple glow and red eyes. We traded blows until Frieza hit me into the water. I charged out of the water and we grabbed out hands and started to push each other. Frieza grinned and turned his hands making me turn. Frieza soon kneed me in the stomach. I spat out a little bit of blood as I kneed Frieza in the face. We started to trade blows until he hit me sending me flying. I soon flew away from him only for us to land in a nonactive volcano. I charged at Frieza only for Frieza to dodge my attacks with ease then started to punch me over and over. After a few minutes of me getting punched and scratched I sensed two new energy levels appear and it was close by. I soon flew back to Goku and Vegeta as I turned back to my normal form.

"Frieza is really strong so I'm tagging Goku in." I said as Goku got pumped.

"Yeah! Ready Frieza!" Goku yelled.

I soon sensed Goku's power rise and Goku soon turned completely blue until the blue started to break off showing Goku having blue hair.

"Wow." I said as I soon sensed a power higher then mine right behind me.

I turned to see a purple cat humanoid being in blue clothing that looked weird.

"You look just like someone I know." The cat man said.

"Yes, he was the son of your father Lord Beerus." A man said with white hair in red clothing.

"So its true?" Beerus saidas I seen Bulma place a Sunday on a small pillar.

"This looks more better in person!" Beerus said as he had a spoon same with the blue man.

"He do you have an extra spoon Bulma?" I asked as the blue man had a spoon which was floating right in front of me.

"Oh, Thanks... Uh?" I said not knowing the blue mans name.

"His name is Whis. My attendant and teacher. I am Beerus the God of Destruction of this universe." Beerus said using his nail to stab a strawberry on the Sunday.

"This looks like the brains from those giant frogs on planet Mano." Beerus said taking a bit of it.

"This is a type a fruit! That's even better! Such a burst of flavor! Try it you two its great!" Beerus said as I grabbed one and ate it.

"Its good." I said as I scooped up some ice cream and ate it.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you two." I said as I took another bite of the Sunday.

"No problem. That's what a God that is nice does. But... Don't get me angry." Beerus said.

"Ok. Anyways Whis do you know anything about my father?" I asked.

"Well... All I know is that he sent a baby to one of the universes to die do to being so weak." Whis said.

"No one was able to find my little half brother sense." Beerus said taking a bite of the Sunday.

I soon heard Frieza said Beerus's name.

"Whats wrong Frieza? You forgot to say "Lord" Beerus said.

I shook my head as Whis ate my strawberry.

"Hey! You ate my strawberry that I was going to eat!" I yelled.

"To bad. You should of been faster." Whis said as I got angry making a flaming aura form around me and my tail show making Beerus shocked.

"W-what?!" Beerus said.

"What?" I asked as I looked at my tail.

"The legend is true..." Beerus said.

"What legend?" I asked

"The member of my family that is a saiyan with my tail will be able to match the Omni-Kings power but only if they go beyond Super Saiyan God and Rage mode." Beerus said.

"I see." I said as I took a bite of the Sunday as Beerus ate the last strawberry making Whis a little upset.

"Looks like Frieza is getting his butt handed to him." I said as Whis looked at Beerus.

"That was my strawberry you just ate." Whis said.

"To bad. You should of been faster." I said making Whis regret stealing my strawberry.

"Looks like Frieza is out of stamina." I said.

I soon seen a beam come out of no where hitting Goku through the heart making him lose his God form.


	55. Chapter 51 Time to Train with Burcol

All of us were shocked that Goku lost his guard and got shot by the last member of Frieza's army.

"Nice work Sorbet." Frieza said as Goku looked at Frieza.

"He had a back up plan." I said as Beerus was licking the bowl clean.

"Clearly a dirty move by Frieza but effective. You have to give him that." Beerus said as Frieza stepped on Goku's wound making him yell then kicking him into the mountain.

"That isn't good." I said as Frieza looked at Goku.

I formed a blast and shot it at him making him get away from Goku.

"How dear you." Frieza said as he looked to see me flying to Vegeta.

I decided to go all out so I went Super Saiyan Crystal and I floated to the ground as Vegeta was in his Blue form.

"I am going to pulverize you until there is nothing left." Vegeta said as Frieza started to shoot blasts at us only for them to do nothing to us do to Frieza's new form taking to much energy.

I charged at Frieza punching him in the stomach making him loss his breath. Frieza recovered and tried to punch me but I dodge Frieza's punches only for Vegeta to jump over me and kick him back. Frieza stood still and soon charged at me and Vegeta. I countered Frieza's punch and Vegeta started to punch Frieza in the face. Me and Vegeta did one final attack sending Frieza into the mountain and making him lose his Golden form.

"Its over." I said as i turned to see the last member ready a beam aimed at Vegeta so i deflected the blast and shot the last member with a energy blast killing him.

"Don't dream of resurrecting again." Vegeta said forming a huge blast aimed at Frieza's face.

I soon flew to Goku whish is eating a bean making him heal.

"You ok?" I asked as I soon sensed a huge power.

"You can go to hell without me!" Frieza yelled as he placed his hand on the ground making it crack apart and make a huge crater.

"Run!" I said as I flew to Beerus and Whis

"Right!" Whis said forming a energy field around me, Goku, Krillin, Beerus, Gohan, Jaco, Roshi, and Tien.

I soon seen a huge light all around me making me shield me eyes. I soon opened them to only see nothing but empty space with no water, no land, only floating rocks in space.

"No way." I said as I looked around.

"Frieza... Damn you." I said as I sensed his power close by.

"No way. He is still alive!" I said making everyone look at me.

"Yes I remember. Frieza's race can survive in space. That was a really smart move on his part." Beerus said.

"Well looks like I need to rewind time." Whis said making me a little shocked.

"Wait you can redo this?" I asked.

"A temporary redo." Whis said tapping his staff two times on the ground only for everything to go back to normal before Frieza destroyed everything.

"You can go all to hell without me!" Frieza yelled but before he can place his hand on the ground I went Super Saiyan Crystal and Kaioken times 10 and jumped into the air with Goku which is in his Blue form.

"Final Galick Kamehamehaaaa!" I yelled as Goku fired his Kamehameha as I fired my move making them merge into one.

Vegeta got out of the way but Frieza couldn't move do to using all his energy in the attack that would of destroyed the planet. The blast hit him and the ground started to shatter apart.

"Damn you, Goku and Raaaa-!" Frieza yelled as he soon got vaporized from the blast.

"That was way to close." I said as I gotten out of my form.

"Glory hogs! Do you have any shame!" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down Vegeta! You was about to be killed by him!" I yelled as he flew to me.

"Anyways I didn't need your help!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well you needed to be saved from Frieza almost destroying the planet and killing you!" I yelled back.

"Look I had everything under control!" Vegeta yelled going into the blue form.

"You didn't!" I yelled going into Super Saiyan Crystal.

"Ok that enough." Beerus said.

"Sorry Beerus." I said floating down.

"Anyways i have to head back bye!" I said as I disappeared

* * *

(At Time Nest)

I soon appeared in the time nest in front of Trunks and Chronoa talking to a man with blue skin which is really old.

"You must be the man that saved time." The old man said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Names, Elder Kai. I also keep watch over this place but on Tuesdays." Elder Kai said as the Toki Toki landed on my shoulder.

"Hey birdy." I said patting Toki Toki's head.

"Anyways that was crazy." I said.

"Yeah we seen everything." Trunks said.

"That was really good for you to help us." Chronoa said as I soon seen a man with long black hair in a Gi like Goku's walk up to us.

"Another patroller?" I said as they turned to see the man.

"Oh, that's Burcol. He saved the Time nest almost hundreds of times." Trunks said.

"So.. Maybe I can be his student?" I asked.

"Why not. You look strong." Burcol said.

We soon went to an area that had machines that looked like the one Beat and Iced had. I got in with Burcol and we headed to an area where we can train.


	56. Chapter 52 Salem and Demigra's Plan

(4 Months after the fall of Beacon and Cinders death) (Alan's point of view)

Me, Emerald, and Mercury were watching Grimm emerge from small blood ponds and the Grimm started to move north from we were. Me, Emerald, and Mercury heard a snap of fingers which was my grandma Cinder. We found a small piece of her body left from the fight and we cloned her like they did my father. Cinder wasn't fully formed because of the attack. She had a lot of burn marks from the blast and being vaporized from the sun

"Yes. Yes. Keep your... Posse in check." A man with a mustache said making Mercury and I angry.

"How about you shut it Watts!" I yelled as he chucked as Cinder placed her hand on my shoulder basically saying for me to calm down.

"You hear her? Silence. I have to thank the two who bested you." Watts said

"If I were you, I'd hunt them down... Find them and... Well, they took *your* eye and killed your father and uncle, didn't they?" A man in white said making me even more angry.

"Shut up Tyrian!" I yelled going Super Saiyan Rose as Tyrian laughed.

I remembered seeing my father on the ground dead as I seen a girl run with a small jar in hand.

(Flash Back)

I was flying to the location where my Grandma Cinder was fighting that rat only to see someone on the ground in half.

"Dad!" I yelled as I fended off the Grimm away from my father.

My father had his bottom jaw gone and he was cut in half. A tear formed I seen a girl in black running away with a small jar in hand that labeled 'Mafuba Jar'

"No... This cant be." I said as I made a hold in the ground.

"Goodbye... Dad." I said as I moved the dirt over him.

(Flash Back End)

Cinder tried to speak but failed because of the burns she taken to her and having her voice box almost destroyed. Cinder whispered to Emeralds ear to make it more better for her to speak.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-" Watts said as the doors of the room opened and two people walked in.

One was in all black with white hair with a glow similar to Grimm and the other had a staff with red hair with green ear rings on. The pair had a ring on there finger that looked like a wedding ring.

"Hello... Alan." The man with red hair said.

"Demigra..." I said as he smiled.

"Dr. Watts. You find such malignance necessary?" The woman in white said.

"Salem I do believe he is talking about Cinders defeat to the pair." Demigra said.

"Yes. The girl with the Silver eyes made Cinder weaker for the rat to take her out." Watts said.

"We handled the silver eyed warriors before but why did this one beat Cinder with that power and assistance of that Saiyan rat." A man that was fat said.

"Its because of the maidens power." Salem said.

"Make no mistake Cinder... You hold the key to our victory. But your new power comes with a great weakness. That's why you and Alan will stay on my side as we continue your treatment and training." Salem continued.

"Dr. Watts. You are to take Cinders place and meet with out informant in Mistral." Demigra said as Watts nodded.

"Tyrian. You continue your search for the spring maiden." Salem said.

"And Hazel... You are to continue Adams cloning program... The White Fang should be good to us and ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Demigra said.

"As you wish." Hazel said.

Cinder signaled Emerald to speak for her because of her voice.

"Speak child." Salem said.

"She wants to know... What about those two?" Emerald said.

"What about them? Seems to me its Cinders problem not ours." Watts said making me shoot a blast at the window making a hole in it.

"That's enough." Salem said calmly as Demigra repaired the wall instantly.

"Tyrian." Demigra said.

"Yes sir?" Tyrian said.

"Forget about the Spring Maiden. Find the pair that did this to Cinder, Black, and Kintose." Demigra said as Tyrian got super excited.

"And bring them to us." Salem said as Tyrian when into a sad face.

"Ok maybe a little damage to the rat." Demigra said as Tyrian smirked.

We all started to leave until Tyrian pulled on my shirt.

"Eye for an eye." Tyrian said as he started to laugh.


	57. Chapter 53 Back with a Rose again

(4 Months after going to universe 7)

I was fighting Burcol and a man that looked like Iced and I mean really identical to him. I kicked Burcol out of the way as I charged at the other man hitting him making him get hurt but not beaten.

"I think your ready." Said the man.

"Tony!" A person yelled which was Beat.

"What is it this time Beat?" Tony said annoyed.

"Johnathan has to return to his universe." Beat said as I got out of my Super Saiyan Crystal form.

"I guess this is good bye you two." I said as they nodded.

"Good luck against those enemy's and those three." Tony said as I shook his hand.

"Lets go." I said turning to Beat which nodded and took out a small capsule and it turned into the machine 4 months ago

I got in with Beat and headed back to universe 8.

(Universe 8)

I soon made it with Beat only for me to sense a huge negative power level near by with four power levels that felt like someones I know.

"Not good." I said as I powered up and flew to where it was.

I made it to the location only to see a huge rock Grimm push four people back. One was in a short skirt with red and black hair with a torn cape. One was in green with long black hair with a pink streak. Another had pink hair and had a huge hammer in her hands. And the last one had short blonde hair with armor that looked really similar to a persons I know.

"That's it!" The girl with pink hair yelled charging at the rock Grimm with her hammer hitting the arm making it shatter.

The Grimm took its chance and used the rocks from his arm as projectiles. The girl in red blocked a few rocks going straight for the girl that made the Grimms arm be destroyed. I seen the boy with blonde hair dodge the rocks only to get hit by one in the face making him go into a tree. I decided to help so I charged up a blast aimed at the rock Grimm.

"Ka...He...Ha...Me...Haaaa!" I yelled thrusting my arms forward hitting the rock Grimm making it shatter apart only for me to see a ghost Grimm flew out of one of the rocks.

The girl in red shot a sniper bullet at the Grimm killing it.

"Thanks for helping u... Johnathan!" The girl yelled hugging me.

"Ruby?" I said as she kissed me on the check.

"You grew a lot more beautiful then the last four months I seen you." I said as he hugged as the others walked up to us.

"Hey Johnathan where were you?" The man in green asked.

"Well Ren, I was kinda hired by a god to defend a universe's time line. I know that sounds stupid but look." I said taking out my scroll showing a picture of me with Elder Kai, Chronoa, Dumplin, Tony, Iced,and Burcol.

"That's The Supreme Kai of Time." I said pointing to the little girl in the picture.

"She looks so cute!" The girl with pink hair said.

"Well Nora she actually reminded me about you." I said.

"Anyways lets turn in the kill." Ren said as the boy with blonde hair ran over to us.

"Another victory for team JNRR... Ok yeah Ren you are on to something that just... Doesn't sound good anymore." The boy said.

"Wait team RNJR seems good to me Jaune." I said which made Nora upset


	58. Chapter 54 New Upgrades

Me, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Ruby soon made it to a small village and we told the leader of the village the Grimm is now gone.

"We truly cant thank you enough." The leader of the village said shaking my hand.

"Just doing our job mister." I said.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we had to relocate." The man said.

"Well we are heading to Mistral... You can always come with us if you don't feel safe! Ruby said.

"I take it you five are not from around these parts... Anima is a large continent... I'm afraid our people would never survive the trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life." The man said

"I see... Anyways have you heard of a woman named "Audry" by any chance?" I asked the man.

"Yes... She saved our home village a lot of the time. If you five never came here then we would of been goners." The man said.

"I just wish we can pay you more." The man continued.

"Well there is one way... Do you have a blacksmith by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes near the edge of the village." The man said pointing to the way where it is.

"Thank you sir." I said as me and the others bowed to him.

(In the Blacksmith)

A man with boar horns put a chest piece on the desk that looked like a modified version of Jaune's armor.

"There you go son. Its gonna be heavier than you're used to... But you'll thank me the next time you go us against a set of claws!" The blacksmith said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..." Jaune said speechless.

"You gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The blacksmith said.

"Hey can you make a few upgrades to this." I said placing my mothers weapon on the table.

"Well then it'll be possible... What type of upgrade?" The man asked.

I whispered into his and he nodded.

"Ok! I can try!" The blacksmith said as he took my weapon and went to the back with it.

"Well... What are you waiting for?" Nora asked as Jaune took off his chest piece.

"I guess I was getting to big for this." Jaune said.

"A sign of progress." Ren said as Jaune turned and me and Ruby started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked.

"What is that?!" Ruby pointed to Jaune's hoodie which had a bunny face on it.

"What? My hoodie? I always had this." Jaune said as me and Ruby started to laugh.

"Its got a little cute bunny rabbit!" Ruby yelled as we started to laugh.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?" Jaune said as me and Ruby kept on laughing.

"What did you do? Send in a box top for a prize?" I asked.

"Yeah! Fifty!" Jaune said as me and Ruby lost it.

I laughed so hard it made me fall to the ground crying as Ruby did the same but wasn't crying.

"Well... I suppose we cant grow out of everything." Ren said making me laugh even more.

"Can't have two Huntsmen without weapons!" The Blacksmith said placing Jaunes shield in the table and with my weapon which didn't look different only a little bit of the color.

"That was some fine medal you brought me. Where did you get it from?" The man continued as I looked at Jaunes shield which had a symbol that looked like a piece of Pyrrha's head piece.

"From a friend." Jaune said.

After a few minutes me and Jaune walked out with new looks to us. Jaune had a small piece of Pyrrha's clothing around his waist and had his new armor on as I had armor with two pairs of spikes on the back and a helmet that had two horns pointing from both sides like Fridgede's head. I activated my weapon which took a new shape. The axe blade turned into a long scythe like black and the shotgun part of my weapon went into a sniper form.

"They look alright! Don't you think?" The man said as I walked up to Ruby which she got her weapon out.

We placed the scythe parts together making it look like they are one.

"I made my weapon like your's." I said as she smiled.

"Nothing can stop team RNJR now." Ruby said.

"Team JNRR!" Nora yelled.

"Still not a color." Ren said.

"It doesn't matter what we are called. As long as we are all together. like a family." I said.

"You kids sure you don't want to stay? You sure helped this town." The blacksmith said.

"Sorry we have another mission." Ruby said.

"Make it to Haven academy, no matter what!" Nora said.

"I heard the next village over had a working airship." Ren said.

"No way to be sure... Scroll signals were bad enough out here when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Xione village in a while." The man said.

"Well... Where is only one way to be sure." I said as we started our long walk there.


	59. Chapter 55 A New Threat Close

(Dream)

I heard two voices saying help until I remembered one of the voices. One sounded like Pyrrha before she passed on. The other sounded like a man that sounded like me but with a little lower in tone. I heard Ruby's voice yell Pyrrha's name.

(Dream End)

I shot up from the dream. I looked at the others which were asleep still until I seen Ruby wake up also.

(A few minutes later)

All five of us were walking on a path to another village as Ruby had the map.

"So, the next town is... Uh-huh Uh-huh... We're lost." Ruby said as I face palmed myself.

"Ruby... Give me the map." I said.

"Ok you try to read it." Ruby said as I took the map.

I looked at it and remembered the next village.

"The next village is Shion. My Aunts home village." I said as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait I think I seen Audry here before." Jaune said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah me and my family used to come here and Audry would always welcome us." Jaune said.

"How many sisters do you have again? Four?" I asked.

"Seven." Jaune said as Ruby giggled

"That explains a lot." Nora said.

"Wait... What do you mean?" Jaune said as Nore whistled.

"So! What did you and your family do there?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, over here is a nice hiking trail and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune said.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more of a "Warrior's Wolf Tail" kind of guy." Jaune said making me point this out.

"That's just a ponytail." I said.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune said as me, Jaune, and Ruby were looking at the map.

"Um, Guys." Nora said as I looked up to see Shion village destroyed.

"No!" I yelled as I ran into the village looking everywhere.

I found my Aunts house burned to the ground. All that was left was a picture of me and my Aunt when I was a baby.

"Over here!" Ren said as I grabbed the picture and ran to the others only for me to see a huntsmen injured.

"Who did this?" Jaune asked.

"B-Bandits... A whole tribe of them and a man that made dark clouds so we cant see them... During the panic..." The man said as he started to cough up blood.

"Grimm." Ren said as we heard a roar in the distance.

"Looks like there is a Grimm more dangerous then a normal Geist." I said.

'The man said dark clouds... Burcol told me that a man had the same ability to make it dark but who?' I thought as Ren signaled us for me to see the huntsmen dead.

I grew angry and swung my arm at a building making everything in that area disappear.

"Why does this keep happening." I said as I walked with Nora and Ren only to see two symbols. One that looked kinda like a horse shoe and the other kinda like a infinite sign.

"Towa and Mira's symbol." I said as I grew more angry.

"They played us!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Ruby said.

I calmed down and we continued our way to the next village.

(A few hours later)

I woke up and decided to try to work on the new move I was trying to master. I walked a little far away from the group and got my scroll out. I put on a video showing Burcol.

"Hey Johnathan. I'm guessing you want to continue trying to get to that form so remember these tips. One! Keep your energy level suppressed and make it rise right at the start. Two! Keep your spirit high and make sure you don't over do it. Three! Never give up even when the odds are against you. Ready go!" Burcol said as I started to power up.

My hair started to spike a little and my aura started to fade and my glow started to turn red only for me to lose it and make me fall to the ground.

"I guess you didn't get it yet. Keep trying. Remember who your fighting for. Ruby and Pyrrha. Same with Fridgede." Burcol said only for me to sense a power level close by.

"You can come out Ruby." I said as she walked out to me.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as I walked to her.

"Just trying to get a new for and learn divine aura." I said as Ruby smiled.

"I bet you will get it." Ruby said as I kissed her.

"I will. And I wont let anything happen to you or the others." I said as I hugged Ruby


	60. Chapter 56 Fun At Sea

(Iced's point of view)

I decided to head back to universe 8 and see what was happening. I was going to check up on Blake and see what she was up to. I was teleported to a ship at dusk. I started to walk around until I felt the boat shake. I looked to the right of me to see a huge Grimm sea dragon rise from the ocean.

"What is that." I said as it roared.

I decided to fight it until I seen someone fly past me and attack the Sea serpent Grimm.

"Is that Blake." I said to myself as I seen the girl land.

"Hey! You ok!" I yelled as the girl turned for me to remember her eyes and cat ears.

"Blake!" I yelled as I ran to her until I seen the Grimm grow wing and started to fly.

"Fight now Talk later!" Blake yelled as she charged at the Grimm and started to slash the Grimm with her weapon only for some cannonballs made her go flying back.

"You ok?" I said as the Grimm started to charged some sort of attack aimed at me and Blake.

"Not good." I said as Blake had someone on top of her head then launch up to the Grimm.

The man was in a black cape and hood until he took it off showing a yellow monkey tail making two golden copies of himself.

"Sun?!" Me and Blake yelled as Sun and the clones pulled the Serpents head upwards making the blast shoot into the sky.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Oh, You know! Just... Hanging out!" Sun yelled at the Grimm charged up another electric blast blasting Sun off of it making Sun go flying.

"Blake you got get Sun! I'll deal with the Grimm." I said as Blake launched to Sun.

"Time to test out my new Semblance." I said as I clapped my hands together then jumped into the water.

After a few seconds another Grimm Serpent appeared but this one had a lot more spikes and a blue skull. A image was in the core of the Grimm which was me. The two Grimm roared at each other until the one I made tackled the Grimm that attacked and made it go into the rocks near the rocks. The Grimm I made started to bite the other Grimm's neck the Grimm shot a electric charge at the one I made making me fly out of it.

"Ok My shadow clone should hold it off for a little bit." I said as flew to the others which talking.

"Shut up and fight!" Blake yelled jumping back to the boat.

"Huntsmen! If you can clip its wings and draw it out to the bow... We can take it!" The Captain yelled as Sun looked at me and Blake.

"Well... You two have the blades." Sun said as me and Blake looked annoyed.

We charged at the two Grimm which I noticed the Grimm blasting a hole through the one I made making the one I created disappear. Sun made three clones making Blake jump above the Grimm as I flew to Blake. I grabbed her hand and we charged at the Grimm as it started to shoot electric charges at me and Blake. We let go of our hands and moved to the sides of the Grimm as it got confused to which one to attack until me and Blake made it to the wings. I formed a energy blade and slashed the left wing as Blake sliced the right. I landed on the rocks as I seen Blake falling. I was about to catch her but Sun pushed me out the way and caught her.

"This is the part where you say it." Sun said as Blake got annoyed again and the Grimm charged at us.

"Run!" I yelled as me, Blake, and Sun jumped from the rock pillar to another until I grabbed Sun out of the way from the Grimm's jaws.

The Grimm started to charge up a electric blast until the boat rammed the Grimm. I found my chance and jumped to the boat and ran at the Grimm.

"Dragon Fist!" I yelled as I formed another sea serpent and it went through the Grimm then one of the cannon's shot the head of the Grimm killing it.

"Phew! That took a lot of energy out of me." I said as I looked over to see Blake smack Sun.

I landed behind Blake making her turn to me and she had fire in her eyes.

"Before you say it I wasn't following you..." I said as Blake smacked me also.


	61. Chapter 57 A New Enemy is Born

(Alan's Point of view)

I was a few feet away from a huge orb that was pink and it was moving.

"Soon you will be reborn... Majin Kiu." I said as a man that looked like Fridgede walk over with some sort of huge needle.

The man had four horns. Two black and two white. He was a clear white with purple orbs around his body. He also had a visor over his nose and mouth.

He stabbed the orb with the huge needle and a dark energy filled the orb.

"This should be almost enough." The man said.

"Inferno. Tell Salem that Majin Kiu needs more Grimm energy." I said as he nodded and teleported away.

"Soon. You will arise and kill the one that killed my father." I said as the shell started to crack open showing an eye which is closed.

Inferno appeared with Salem and Cinder.

"Salem..." I said as I went to a knee and bowed to her.

"So Alan. Majin Kiu is almost done?" Salem said as she placed a hand on the orb making the eye open.

"Yes... Majin Kiu will be equal to that rat and kill him." I said as Salem looked at me.

"No only injure him." Salem said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see what he has to offer" Salem said as she chuckled.

Some sort of Grimm soon flown past me. It looked like a floating octopus. The Grimm clicked and Salem looked at Cinder.

"Cinder... I'm going to ask you one last time... Did you kill Ozpin." Salem said as I was confused.

'Why is she asking her this question. I thought Grandma Cinder killed him.' I thought as Cinder signaled me.

"No!" Salem yelled as I stayed put.

"I want to hear it from you." Salem said as Cinder looked worried.

"Y-Yes." Cinder said with a weak voice.

Salem soon turned to the octopus Grimm.

"Double the forces. The relic is there." Salem said.

I was confused for a little bit until the cocoon started to crack open and nothing was inside.

"What? Nothing?" I said as Salem looked up.

"No. He is there." Salem said as I looked up to see a pink cloud form and it formed into a skinny pink guy with a head piece over some sort of tentacle.

"Kiuuuu!" The man yelled.

"Is this Majin Kiu?" Inferno asked.

The man looked at us and landed.

"Majin Kiu thanks you for freeing me." The man said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Majin Kiu go play with strong people!" Majin Kiu said.

"Ok but stay away from a Saiyan rat named Johnathan." Salem said.

"Majin Kiu will stay away!" Majin Kiu said flying away.


	62. Chapter 58 Meeting A New Saiyan

(Johnathan's Point of View)

I had a call from Beat and told me that a being with almost the same amount of power as me is about a few miles from me so I went to the area where the energy was only to see a man with a red scarf and a brown monkey tail and black hair. I landed behind him and he turned to me.

"Who are you?" I asked as the man smiled.

"Names Ruben. Yours?" The man said.

"Johnathan. I guess your not from here right?" I asked as Ruben placed his hand on his neck.

"Its hard to explain." Ruben said as I soon seen a girl in weird clothing like Whis's but different appear behind Ruben.

"Oh. Hey Lucy." Ruben said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah she is my teacher." Ruben said

"I see. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you that he will stay here for a while for training." Lucy said.

"Alright he can stay with me and the others." I said.

"Maybe we can spar." Ruben said as I shrugged.

"Why not." I said as he went into a stance that looked like mine.

I did the same and we soon charged at each other. I landed a hit on Ruben's jaw and did a sledgehammer hitting him to the ground. He landed and shot a blast the was slow. I hit it only for it to explode right when I hit it. The smoke cleared showing my arm a little damaged. I placed my hand on my arm in pain a little.

"That hurt." I said as my aura healed the scares on my arm from the blast.

"Let's take this to the next level." Ruben said as his hair started to glow then turned golden.

"You also know Super Saiyan." I said.

"Yeah I managed to unlock it from something that was destroyed that I loved." Ruben said.

"Alright I'll go to that level too." I said as I powered up to Super Saiyan also.

"A Super Saiyan Faunus against a Normal Super Saiyan." I said as Ruben smiled.

"Let's go!" Ruben yelled as I teleported in front of him and punched him into the forest.

After a few minutes I seen him fly at me and tried to punch me but I ducked and kicked him into the air and formed a green blast.

"Eraser Gun!" I yelled throwing the blast and Ruben shooting a blue blast that looked like a Kamehameha wave at the eraser gun making them collide.

My blast started to push the Kamehameha back until I heard Ruben yell something.

"Kaioken times 3!" Ruben yelled as the Kamehameha grew bigger and started to push my attack back at me only to do the same.

"Kaioken times 5!" I yelled as my attack moved right at Ruben only for my blast to be destroyed and the Kamehameha to hit me and do a lot of damage.

After the smoke cleared my armor was destroyed and my cape was torn. I looked up to see Ruben with a new look his hair was long and he had no eyebrows.

"Nice work." Lucy said.

"With what?" Ruben asked.

"You became a Super Saiyan 3." I said.

"And for your reward." I said as I started to power up.

A white glow formed around me and a bright light appeared blinding Ruben and Lucy. The light died down and the white aura started to break off showing me having white hair with a blue and white glow like four months ago when I fought Frieza.

"What do you thing?" I asked.

"What is that?" Ruben asked.

"Well I was able to tap in to the full power of kaioken and Super Saiyan to unlock this. Super Saiyan Crystal." I said as Ruben was in shock.

"You mean... I can have that kind of power?" Ruben asked as I teleported and punched his stomach knocking him out.

"Remember... This pain." I said as I removed my hand from Rubens gut and made him fall down.

"Lucy. Heal him and bring him with us." I said as she nodded.


	63. Chapter 59 A Talk With Two Birds

We made it to a new village which was really protected so no bandits or Grimm can attack. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren, Lucy, and Ruben went to the inn as I went into the bar to meet a old friend.

"Qrow..." I said as he turned to me.

"Johnathan.." Qrow said as I sat down.

"So... You were following us." I said as Qrow was shocked.

"I sensed your energy while fighting the Geist a long time ago. Don't worry, I wont tell Ruby or the others." I said as Qrow calmed down.

After a few minutes of talking a bartender placed two drinks on the table.

"I didn't..." Qrow said.

"The woman up top ordered it for you two. Red eyes. She told me to give you two bottom shelf." The woman said.

"But I gave you top shelf instead." The woman said to Qrow winking at him.

"She likes you." I said as Qrow looked at me and grabbed his drink.

I did the same and I followed him upstairs only for me to see a woman with black hair and red eyes that looked like Yang's eyes when she was mad.

"Hello... Brother." The woman said.

"Raven." Qrow said as he walked to her.

"So... Your Yang's mom." I said as she nodded.

"Your the one that beat her right?" Raven asked as I nodded.

Qrow wanted to sit but I guess the mask that raven had on the table was blocking his drink so she moved the mask and Qrow sat down as I pulled a chair over and sat also.

"So... What do you want?" Qrow asked.

"A girl just cant catch up with her family." Raven said.

"She can... But your not. How about we get on with it. Unless you plan on keeping these coming." Qrow said taking a drink.

"Do they have it?" Raven asked.

"You know Yang lost an arm right?" I asked changing the subject.

"That's not...!" Raven started to say.

"A stupid question I know. Its stupid that you don't bring up family. so, why didn't you save her like you did on the train?" I asked.

"I saved her!" Raven said.

"No you didn't. Only on the train." I said as Raven got more angry.

"She had a promise to save Yang one time... That's why she didn't save her from losing her arm." Qrow said.

"What motherly love. Why not make her life more shit." I said as Raven got more angry.

"Shut it! You rat!" Raven yelled.

"Do those freaks have it?" Raven said to Qrow.

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I said Ozpin would fail and he did." Raven said.

"So that's why you and my Aunt was at Beacon." I said as Qrow sighed.

"I thought you wasn't interested in all that?" Qrow asked.

"I just want to know what we are up against." Raven said as I began to think.

"Well... I killed Black and Kintose is sealed away. Blacks son is still around. Neo I think is still alive. The time breakers are also still around. The same with Demigra. And I cant forget I can sense Cinder still alive. I guess they cloned her. So seven people to deal with and Ruben did tell me a guy was sent to kill Ruby and me so eight." I said.

"That is true and what we do you mean." Qrow said.

"You should came back Raven. The only way we can beat them is if we are all together." Qrow said.

"Your the one that left! The Tribe raised us! You turned your back on them." Raven said as something hit me.

"You were the one that attacked Shion Village!" I said as Raven smiled.

"The Weak die and strong live on. I am now the leader on the Tribe Qrow. They were your family!" Raven said.

"Well you have someone strong on your side." I said.

"We didn't know that the Grimm was going to attack that fast." Raven said turning her back to us.

"No I know the Grimm couldn't do that or you. IT might of been Blacks kid or..." I said thinking of what Ozpin told me before beacons fall.

"If neither on you knows where the relic is then I have no use to you." Raven said as she grabbed her mask.

"I don't know where the Spring maiden is either. Can you tell us." Qrow said.

"And why would I do that and what us are you referring to?" Raven asked as she got her mask on and made a portal and left.

Me and Qrow soon heard a glass break and it was the same woman that gave us the drinks.

"Give me another round." Qrow said as I got up and left.

I went back to the inn and went into my room which was me and Ruby's room. Ruby was asleep. I got into my bedtime cloths and went to bed as well


	64. Chapter 60 Time To Fuse

It was almost morning and I got a call from Iced telling me that Beats energy signal disappeared a few minutes ago and another sky rocket so I woke up Ruben and Lucy took us to where Iced was only to see him fighting a pink man with Beats chest piece.

"I'll kill you all!" The man yelled.

"It can't be..." Ruben said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a Majin." Ruben said.

"Majin? What's that?" I asked.

"Majin's are a race that destroys everything in their path. This one absorbed Beat." Lucy said as me and Ruben were shocked.

"Absorbed Beat?!" Ruben and I yelled.

"Yes. And I think Iced is next." Lucy said pointing to Iced as some sort of blob was moving behind him.

"Iced, watch out!" I yelled but it was to late the goo soon got a hold of Iced and it started to shrink.

"Yes come to me!" The man yelled as the pink orb absorbed him too.

The pink orb started to grow limbs and a head. The head had a long tentacle as the head ornament turned into curved horns like Iced's and a tail soon grew. Beats chest piece was still on him and the color started to appear.

"This feeling." The man said.

"This feeling is my true power!" The man continued as a purple aura formed around him.

"I guess we have to fight!" Ruben yelled going Super Saiyan 2.

"Right!" I said going Super Saiyan 2 also.

"Fools. With this power I can beat that girl behind you!" The man said.

"Well we will beat you and get our partners back!" I yelled.

Me and Ruben charged at the man only for him to smack us with his tail into the forest.

"What power." I said as the man appeared in front of me punching me in the face sending me flying.

Ruben soon charged past me and shot four blasts at the man which moved them to the side like nothing and punched him in the stomach then kicked him into the air. The man did a sledgehammer hitting Ruben to me as the man charged up a blast. I tried to catch Ruben but I failed. The man was done charging the blast and he shot four purple blasts at me and Ruben as we ran away from them. The man soon charged a purple Kamehameha and soon fired it. Me and Ruben made it behind a mountain at the last second making the blast hit the wall.

"I guess there is only one thing to do." Ruben said as Lucy appeared with two red earrings.

"What are these?" I asked grabbing one.

"They are Potara earrings. Put them on and you two will fuse into one... Forever." Lucy said.

"What?! No way! I'm not doing it!" I yelled.

"But what about Ruby and the others? That guy will kill them if we don't fuse." Ruben said as I thought about hearing Ruby's cry.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach until I heard the man.

"You all lived long enough!" The man yelled as he held a energy ball and soon flew at my and Ruben.

"Here give it to me!" I yelled as Ruben had a smile.

"Its time to die!" The man yelled again.

"What are you waiting for give it now!" I yelled.

"You bet!" Ruben yelled throwing the Potara to me

"Come on. Right ear right?" I asked as Ruben got his earring on.

"That's right. Remember we can never defuse." Ruben said.

"Alright its on!" I yelled as a small shockwave formed from the earring.

"Okay, Thanks Johnathan." Ruben said as me and Ruben soon started to move at each other until our chests collided making a bright light.

"They're merging!" The man yelled as the light died down.

A man was standing straight. He had spiky hair with a streak going down the front over one of his eyes and he had a red scarf and he had battle armor with a blue cape attached to it with a red waist band around his waist with orange pants and blue and red shoes.

"Alright!" The new me said as me and Rubens voice were connected into one.


	65. Chapter 61 A Fusions First Fight

The new me soon looked at my body which felt weird but I adapted.

"I need a name... Rubethan sounds good." I said as I turned my attention to the man.

"And you are?" I yelled to the man.

"Majin Kui!" The man yelled.

"Well lets start the fight Majin Kui." I said as I teleported up to him and hit the back of his head downward to the ground then I did a uppercut to Majin kui making him go back up.

I then kicked him up more until he regained control and blocked my fourth hit. I teleported behind him and started to punch his back until he teleported around and tried to kick me only to earn a energy blast to the crotch which somehow did nothing. We teleported and collided punches until I landed on the ground then he soon landed and charged at me with great speed. I readied my arms for a block only for him to gain more speed but I successfully blocked the attack and we started to throw attacks which we missed each hit. We seemed to be even until I did a sledgehammer and started kick him only for Majin Kui to teleport away and shoot energy blasts at me but I dodged them and got behind him.

"Masanko!" I yelled trying to blast the Majin with a powerful attack only for me to miss and get punched in the spine.

He tried to punch me again but I dodged and punched his back then kicked him to the mountain. I kicked him while he was falling then threw him to the ground. I made my way to him and tried to punch him but I missed. We teleported to the sky again and continued our fight. I punched his stomach until he teleported away and punched the back of my head making it crack. Majin Kui started to kick my back then slammed me into the mountain then charged at me making the mountain be split in half. The majin continued his assault by grabbing my leg and spinning me then kicking me through the mountain again. He wrapped his tail around my neck and slammed me to the ground.

"That's it!" I yelled as I powered up.

A golden aura soon formed around me and I went Super Saiyan.

"This is Super Rubethan!" I yelled as Majin Kui charged at me.

I grabbed his leg then he teleported out of my grab. He tried to hit me but he cant do to my speed. He tried getting me from behind but I kicked him then punched him sending him flying. I started to punch him but he got behind me and punched me about two or three times until I grabbed him leg then kicked him in the balls but this time I did damage. I did a sledgehammer then grabbed his tail then started to shoot energy blasts at him then I through him then I used instant transmission to get to him before he can recover. I punched him in the stomach and in the back until I hit the back of his head making it crack. I formed a energy blade that impaled Majin kui. I soon threw him into the air then did a slice motion cutting him in half.

"To easy." I said as I got randomly attacked.

Majin Kui was still alive somehow. He kept on punching me until I was able to hit him a few time sending him down a little somehow making his legs regenerate. Majin Kui soon charged at me again and we clashed a few times until I started to slow down do to using to much power.

"Out of breath?" Majin Kui asked as he punch me in the stomach full force.

"Is that better?!" He yelled as I threw up.

He teleported behind me then blasted me from behind then started to punch me again. I teleported behind him and tried to punch him but missed.

"What's wrong?" Majin Kui asked as I tried to hit him again.

"You slowed down." Majin Kui continued as I tied again only for him to get me with a good punch.

Majin Kui seemed to have Beat's ability to adapt to other opponents over time. Majin Kui soon used his legs to hit me and break my leg and almost break my jaw. He soon grabbed my face and slammed me into the ground by stretching his arm out. I soon formed another energy blade then swung it at him only for him to make a barrier blocking it and making the blade shatter. I wanted him to do that and forced all the shards at Majin Kui breaking the barrier and hurting him.

"This is to dangerous. I have to end it here. Rubethan Silver!" I yelled as my hair turned white.

"You think you won?" Majin Kui asked as a purple aura formed around him.

Majin Kui soon charged at me and started to punch me which I wasn't able to counter. I wasn't able to dodge either. Majin Kui soon landed a sledgehammer at the back of my head making me almost pass out. Majin Kui soon laughed.

"No more loud mouth! Yes I did it!" Majin Kui celebrated.

"Now for my price." Majin Kui said as a small piece of him soon came off and formed around me.

Majin Kui soon absorbed me and soon started to celebrate again.


	66. Chapter 62 The Majin's Innereds

(Rubethan's point of view)

I woke up on something squishy which was Majin Kui's body. I shot up and looked around and the other side of me remembered something.

"So he bought it." I said.

"Well I guess I better find the others." I said as I deactivated my energy field and started my long walk to where the others were.

It was about 15 minutes later I found the pods with Beat and Iced in.

"Don't worry guys I'll get you down." I said as a glow formed around me and two people shot out to the other sides of the area.

(Johnathan's point of view)

"W-what the!" I said as I got up.

"How did we defuse?" Ruben said confusingly.

"You said these things didn't have a time limit!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down Majin Kui might hear us." Ruben said making a point.

"Well ad least we can get the others faster." I said as I went to Beat.

I shot a beam at the top part of the pod making the pod fall. I grabbed the pod and pulled the other connecter removing Beat from his prison. Ruben did the same with Iced's cocoon. After a few minutes we soon sensed someone near by. I turned the corner to see another pod with a girl in it.

The girl was pink just like Majin Kui but didn't have the head thing.

"Another Majin." Ruben said.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"No clue. Maybe she is the answer." Ruben said.

"Right." I said as I placed my hand on the girls head and read her mind.

(Flashback)

The girl was looking at a grey Majin and the girl looked worried.

"Who are you!" the girl yelled.

"Tell me who you are first!" The man yelled.

"I'm Majin Kui!" The girl yelled.

"You bitch I'm Majin Kui!" The man yelled as they growled at each other.

After they fought the girl was really injured and soon pointed her head piece at the grey Majin.

"Turn into chocolate!" The girl yelled as a beam shot out of the tentacle.

The man soon blew the blast back at the girl and the girl was hit by the beam and was turned into a small piece of chocolate.

(Flashback end)

"So I guess the girl is like Majin Buu." Ruben said.

"Yeah I guess. Lets get her out." I said.

"How dare you." A voice said.

Me and Ruben turned around to see something moving. The ground started to rise and Majin Kui formed out of it.

"How dare you tamper with my people pods!" He yelled.

"I guess we have to fight so we can get out." I said as I went Super Saiyan 2.

"Right!" Ruben said also going Super Saiyan 2.

"I'll set a sky light." I said as Majin Kui nodded.

I shot a blast up into the air as it hit the roof of the area and a huge light appeared.

"Now lets start!" I said as Majin Kui jumped out of the ground and charged at me and Ruben.

Me and Ruben dodged his attack and countered with a punch to the face.

"This time we are working together!" I yelled.

"And this time we will not lose!" Ruben yelled.

Me and Ruben soon placed our hands together and aimed it at Majin Kui which is still flying from the punch.

"When I say now fire." Ruben said.

"When **I** say now fire." I said.

" **Now!** " me and Ruben yelled shooting a final shine attack at the same time hitting Majin Kui and making a hole through the real sized one.

"A way out!" Ruben yelled as the exit stared to close and Majin Kui's face was where the opening was.

"No way your not leaving until you become part of me!" Majin Kui yelled as he started to shoot blasts at me and Ruben.

Each blast hit us and Ruben fell onto some sort of goo as I landed.

"Ruben look out!" I yelled.

I shot a blast behind Ruben and hit the goo that was trying to cover him. I grabbed him and moved him away.

"Thanks for the save." Ruben said.

"Wait I have an idea!" I said.

"And that is?" Ruben asked.

"Trust me." I said as I charged up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Hey Majin Kui! I'm a strong fighter! Try absorbing me!" I yelled as another Majin Kui popped out of the ground and charged at me.

"That's it!" I yelled as I shot a blast at him and he started to shoot lots at me.

I started to run and made it in front of the cocoon with the female Majin Kui in it.

"No! Get away from that!" Majin Kui yelled as he pushed me out of the way and the blasts hit him.

"Oh I get it." Ruben said.

I soon grabbed the cocoon as Majin Kui soon reformed.

"Hey Majin Kui! I wonder what would happen if I rip your core out?" I asked as Majin Kui was scared.

"No don't! If you do that I wont be me anymore!" Majin Kui yelled.

"You wont be you. What does that mean?" Ruben asked.

"Well lets see." I said as I pulled the core out of the connecters and Majin Kui started to scream in pain.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

"Right!" Ruben yelled as I grabbed Beat and Ruben grabbed Iced.

I turned my back to the girl and hesitated.

"Grrr Damn it!" I yelled as I grabbed the girl and followed Ruben.

After a few minutes of finding a way out we found a hole and flew out of it. We soon grew back to normal size and same as the others.

"He people popcorn." I said joking.

"Wow what a joke." Ruben said as we turned to Majin Kui growing in size.

'Wait. His power is rising. Why is it not decreasing!' I thought.

"He's changing." Ruben said.

After a few minutes of Majin kui screaming his muscles went down and Majin Kui looked like a kid.

"He is so small!" I said laughing.

"Don't joke that's his real form." Ruben said.

I looked at Majin Kui which was looking at me and soon turned around and teleported away.

"Wait why is he." I said.

"I don't know. But we better get stronger before he comes back." Ruben said as I nodded and Iced and Beat woke up.

"W-what happened." Beat said.

"You were absorbed by Majin Kui." I said.

"Oh I see and why do you have ear rings on?" Iced asked.

"Oh we still have the Potara on." Ruben said as he took his off.

"Yeah and also." I said taking off mine.

"I'm not fusing ever again." I said as I crushed the ear ring.

"Fine." Ruben said as he crushed his.

Me and Ruben soon flew back to Ruby and the others as Beat went back to his time machine and Iced going back to Blake and Sun.


	67. Chapter 63 A Fight With a Psychopath

Me and Ruben soon found the energy levels of Ruby and the others fighting someone really powerful so I flew faster to the area only to see a man with a scorpion tail fighting Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Nora. The man seemed to be way more stronger then them hitting Nora into a building. The man soon hit Ruby a few times making her aura drain. The man readied his stinger aimed at Ruby and was ready to paralyze her.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as the man turned around.

I punched the man into a building as the building started to fall apart.

"Ruby you ok?" Ruben asked helping her up.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Ruby said as I looked at the destroyed building.

The rubble started to move and the man shot out of the rocks.

"Great! Now I can have a real fight!" The man said.

"Why are you here... Tyrian." Ruben said.

"Well... I'm not here for you but, I'm here for the Rose and the rat." Tyrian said.

"Let me guess. The one greater then you hired you to get me and Ruby. I'm I right?" I asked.

"Right on the dot. Now lets get this show on the road!" Tyrian yelled at he charged at me.

He tried to slice me with his wrist blades but I dodged at the last second and kicked him in the stomach. He turned and sliced my cheek. I backed away and charged a blast.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** " I said as I was hit out of nowhere by a man.

"Why are you here?!" Tyrian yelled.

"Well Tyrian. Salem said "I needed to assist you when the saiyan rat is done with Majin Kui" so here I am." A man said.

I got back up to see a man in a black track suit with a black cape with my hair and brown and pink eyes.

"You!" I yelled.

"Who is he?" Ruben asked.

"That's this worlds greatest threats son." I said.

"Names Alan." The man said.

"Well with introductions out of the way lets continue!" Tyrian yelled as he charged at Ruben and I charged at Alan.

Alan seemed to be equal to me as we kept on hitting each other and our moves were the same. We soon got into a stance of the Kamehameha wave but we stopped.

"We both know that were even. Right." I said.

"Yeah. I guess that's enough of the warm up." Alan said as I seen Tyrian go flying past Alan and Ruben giving chase.

Me and Alan charged at each other again and this time had was more powerful hitting him into a building then shooting a lot of blasts at Alan. After my barrage of blasts was over I seen a huge explosion and Alan was damaged bad but still had lots of energy left.

"Damn it!" He yelled as I landed.

"I'm the strongest in the universe! Your gonna pay for that!" He yelled as he went Super Saiyan Rose and flew into the air.

'His power is rising to its max.' I thought as I seen him move his hands together and some sort of mark formed on his hands.

"This! Is the "Galaxy Destroyer!" Alan yelled.

'I have to go all out and risk everything. Even Ruby.' I thought as I went Super Saiyan Crystal.

"Kaioken Times 20!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together too and formed a yellow blast.

"Final Kamehameha!" I yelled as I charged up the blast.

"Its over!" Alan yelled.

" **Ka... Me...** " I yelled as Alan's blast was about complete.

" **Ha... Me...** " I continued as Alan fired his attack.

" **Haaaa!** " I yelled thrusting my arms forward firing the blast and the two blasts collided.

Alan's blast seemed to be more powerful then mine as his was slowly heading to me. Alan laughed knowing he was gonna win but...

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 100!** " I yelled as my blast grew bigger and moved right at Alan.

"Impossible." Alan said as the blast hit him and he went into space.

I fell to the ground hurt from the power up.

'I guess Fridgedes semblance cant take that much power.' I thought as I seen Ruben fall in front of me with a small hole in his arm and leg.

"Ruben!" I said as I seen Tyrian walk to me with his tail aimed at me.

"You may have beaten Alan but you cant beat me!" Tyrian said as he laughed and thrusted his tail at me but someone got in the way of the tail hitting me.

"Q-Qrow?" I said as the man looked at me.

"Hey kid." Qrow said.


	68. Special: Christmas Party

(This is not canon to the normal story but still hope you enjoy!)

It was about to be Christmas and I had to get Ruby and the others their presents before it was Christmas day. I was in the lunchroom eating lunch and my team came over and sat down.

"Hey Johnathan." Terran said sitting down.

I smiled at my older brother but I went back to a frown while I ate.

"What's wrong bro?" Terran asked.

"I just... forgot Christmas is tomorrow and I haven't got you all a present yet." I said.

"I don't need anything." Fridgede said as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah. We all thought about it and you don't have to give us anything." Terran said.

"What about team RWBY and team JNPR? I don't have gifts for them." I said as Terran thought.

"Why not a box of cookies for Ruby?" Fridgede said.

"Maybe. And some Roses too." Terran said.

"That's to simple." I said as I kept on thinking.

"That's it!" I said.

"What?" Terran asked.

"You will see." I said as I got my plate and threw the remains of my food away.

* * *

I was in the town of Vale looking for the store and I found the duct shop that me and Ruby met in. I walked in and seen the old man.

"Hello and Welcome to my Dust sho... Wait its you!" The old man said.

"Hey. I guess you got this place back to running shape. I was asking. Is it possible to make a necklace with duct crystals?" I asked.

"It might but its dangerous." The old man said.

"Well can I try making 8 necklaces for some people?" I asked.

"Sure." The old man said as he went to the back.

"Follow me." He said as I followed and seen a few crystals on the wall.

"Choose which one you want to make first and we will get to work." The old man said.

I grabbed a red and white dust crystal and placed them on the table gently.

"Good now we need to flatten them." The old man said getting some goggles.

The old man gave me some goggles and I put them on. I grabbed the hammer near me and tapped the crystal lightly until it was as flat as it can get.

"Now we carve them." The old man said as I got out my scroll and sent him a photo of a symbol of Weiss.

"Ill try to make it." The old man said as I got to work on Ruby's dust necklace.

After about 3 hours of work all 8 of the necklaces were done and ready to be given to team RWBY and JNPR.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him some lien.

"No. no. No pay. Its almost Christmas keep your money." The old man said.

"Thank you." I said as I but all 8 necklaces in a box and flew back to beacon.

I went back to my teams dorm and but all 8 necklaces in a box that had each of the members main colors on them. It was really late so I went to bed and got ready for Christmas morning.

* * *

I was awoken by someone jumping on me.

"Its the day! Its the day!" Two people yelled which were Nora and Ruby.

"Get off my bed!" I yelled as they got off.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Its ok." I said yawning.

"Anyways. Its Christmas!" Nora yelled.

"Ok calm down." I said as I got out of bed and went over to the tree and got the presents.

"Where is Weiss and Blake?" I asked.

"Weiss and Blake are in the room still asleep." Ruby said.

"Ren is too." Nora said.

"You let him sleep in then Nora?" I asked.

"Well..." Nora said.

"Anyways get the others its time for presents." I said

After a few minutes of getting the teams together I gave them all their presents and the opened them.

"Wow. A necklace." Pyrrha said putting it on.

"It has our symbol on it." Jaune said also putting his on.

"It took me about 3 hours to make those for you all." I said.

"Wow 3 hours." Weiss said.

"Anyways, here is your presents." Yang said as they gave me 8 presents.

"Thanks." I said.

I opened one and I seen I scope for my weapon.

"Let me guess. Ruby?" I said.

"Nope!" Ruby said.

"It was me." Pyrrha said.

"Oh yeah! You also have a sniper rifle." I said.

I opened the second box to see a disc labeled "Mirror Mirror"

"Weiss?" I asked as she smiled.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You sing. That's a bit simple." I said as I got the third present.

I seen a ball of yarn and I picked it up. I had a grumpy look on my face as I looked at Yang.

"Really?" I said as Yang giggled.

I threw the yarn ball to the side as Blake chased it. I opened my fourth gift and it was a box of ammo.

"That's my gift." Jaune said.

"Thank you." I said as I started to open my fifth present.

I seen a black belt.

"Let me guess. Ren." I said as he bowed.

"Mr. Ninja." I said as I grabbed my sixth box.

I opened it and I seen a bow.

"Blake." I said as she had the yarn ball in her hands.

I put the bow on and I got my seventh box. It was a necklace with my symbol on it.

"Ruby..." I said as she smiled.

I put the necklace on and grabbed my eighth box which started to growl.

"I knew you had a surprise for me Nora." I said as she was whistling.


	69. Chapter 64 Scorpions Can Kill You!

(Back to the main series we go!)

Tyrian backed away as Qrow turned to him.

"As I live and breathe! Qrow Bragwen. A true huntsmen has entered the fray!" Tyrian said laughing.

Qrow turned to me as Ruby walked up next to me.

"I don't know. This guy is weird." Ruby said.

"Look pal. I'm not sure who you are. But you need to stay away from my niece and my future brother-in-law." Qrow said.

'Wait did he just say?!' I thought.

"Why friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from her grace was to retrieve those young ones. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." Tyrian said.

"What?" Ruby said confused as I got what Tyrian was saying.

"Salem..." I said angrily knowing who this "Queen" is.

"Who?" Ruby said still confused.

"I think we had enough talk now don't you?" Tyrian said readying an attack.

"You took the words right out of-" Qrow started to say as Tyrian suddenly attacked Qrow.

Tyrian and Qrow seem to be even but I don't know how long. Ren and Nora seen their chance and charged at Tyrian to help Qrow but somehow Tyrian knew what was going to happen as he kicked Qrow away same with Nora and Ren and Tyrian charged at me. I knew my energy has fully recovered and I took out my weapon and started to fight Tyrian.

"You four stay back!" Qrow yelled to the others as I kicked Tyrian back.

Tyrian used his tail to try to stab me but missed only for him to wrap around my arm and make my weapon go flying. I seen Qrow charge in only for Tyrian to smack him away making his sword fly to a wall. I soon seen a bullet go past me as I seen Ruby on top of a building shooting at Tyrian as Tyrian used his tail to block the bullets. I knew this was my chance and I started to punch him a few times until I jumped into the air and kicked Tyrian to the side. I walked to Qrow's weapon as Tyrian watched. I knew he was planning a counter attack so when I grabbed Qrows weapon I would be ready. Tyrian charged at me right when I grabbed Qrows weapon and I dodged his tail turning the sword into a scythe and trying to shoot Tyrian but I missed him. I grabbed hold of a blank and had my balance on it until Tyrian broke the blank and we started to slash at each other. I seen a spot where he can fall at and lead him to it. Tyrian took the bait and fell through the roof. I was ready to go back to the others until I felt something around my leg. I looked to the a scorpion tail. I was dragged into the building with Tyrian. After a few minutes I was launched out of the building really damaged. Same with Tyrian but was still in fighting shape. I readied for Tyrians attack only for Ruby to get in the way.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends and family!" Ruby yelled as me and her charged at Tyrian.

He blocked our attacks until I seen Qrow with my weapon block his stinger from hitting me.

"We said stay out of this!" Qrow said.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby said as she charged at Tyrian.

"No he didn't mean-" I said as Tyrian smacked me to Qrow and Ruby to a wooden building.

I seen a pieces of wood from a building starting to fall right above Ruby it I knew I couldn't make it in time. Just at the last second Qrow grabbed his weapon out of my hand and slashed the wood to pieces saving Ruby. I seen Tyrian ready his stinger but I knew I can block this. I used my speed to push Qrow out of the way as Tyrian stabbed me in the gut with his tail.

"No!" Ruby yelled seeing me get stabbed my Tyrian.

"If I'm going down... I'm taking your tail!" I yelled forming a energy blade and slicing his tail off.

Tyrian backed away in pain as I tore the stinger out of my gut

"You bastard!" Tyrian yelled as Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Ruben got in the way of my and him.

"She'll forgive you..." Tyrian said scared as he turned and started to run away.

"That's right run like a-" I started to say as I felt the venom taking effect.

I fell to the ground in pain.

"What is going on?" Ruby said as Qrow tried to help me up.

"Why was that guy after you two?" Jaune asked.

"It was Ruby's favorite fairy tale." Qrow said


	70. Chapter 65 Something Big Is Coming

It was night and Qrow was informing the others about the Maidens. Ruben was bandaging me up from the attack Tyrian did to me.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow said.

"Of course we have questions. This is just... a lot to take in." Jaune said.

"Sure. Of course." Qrow said.

"So these maidens. They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic." Ruby said as Ruben nodded.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Always." Qrow said.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies..." Ren said.

"The last person they think about takes its place." I said.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option, it's someone we can trust." Qrow said.

"Its me. I became the first Fall Sage." I said as they were shocked.

"Wait! You took the fall maidens power?!" Jaune said shocked.

"Well most of it. When I was fighting Cinder, each hit I delt I gained the power and when we were at the beam clash Fridgede fused his soul with mine. Me and him are one just like a maiden." I said.

"I see." Ruben said.

"And don't forget it was either me or Pyrrha that was chosen for the role of maiden or Sage." I said.

"Yeah you wanted to do that to Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled at Qrow.

"It was an option and she took it. You heard her say it." Qrow said as Jaune got up and walked away from the fire.

"That guy. Tyrian. Why was he after me and Johnathan." Ruby asked.

"People with silver eyes are rare. When you tapped into its power you made some... very powerful people mad and when Johnathan went Super Saiyan 3 that made them even more angry." Qrow said.

"So these people... Salem mainly. Why is she after me." I asked.

"Not mush is known about her but I'm guessing she needs you and Ruby for something. Like with the relics and maidens." Qrow said.

"Relics?" Ren said confused.

"What relics?" Jaune said.

"Jaune sit down." Ruben said.

Jaune seemed mad but he did.

"People all over remnant made up many gods, but only three are real. The god of light, The god of darkness and the god of destruction. All three had their purpose. The god of light created plants and life in the universe. As the god of darkness destroyed what he created. The god of destruction didn't mind their war so he left the universe in search of a fighter to keep him happy. The life kept on coming back after the god of darkness destroyed it until the god of darkness made something that plagued this world forever." Qrow said.

"The Grimm." Ren said.

"Yeah, the god of light was angry at this but thought of something. He wanted them to create something that both of them would be happy about. Together. They created Humans, Faunus, and Kai's through out the universe. Until one turned." Qrow said.

"Kintose." I said.

"Yup. He cause mass destruction through the universe until the god of light and darkness fought him. It was a hard fight until the pair fell. They were defeated by Kintose and banished from the universe never to return. Kintose took the role of God of light and darkness. After he was sealed away he sent that power to someone else." Qrow said.

"Black's son." Ruben said.

"Exactly, he was the strongest in the universe until he was sealed away." Qrow concluded.

"But what does that have to do with the relics?" Nora asked.

"That's the kicker. The four gifts of mankind. Knowledge, creation, destruction and choice, aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by all four beings before they abandoned Remnant and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants." Qrow said.

"Salem wants all ten of the items to bring something big." I said as they turned to me.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"If it takes all of this to change the world it sure is just a way to make the world filled with destruction." I said.

"I don't get it." Qrow said.

"If she needs all 10 things for something. It might have to do with the gods." I said.

"Your right." Qrow said getting up same with me.

"Where are you two going?" Ruben asked.

"Going for a small walk." I said.

A few hours has past and it was day. I was next to a tree coughing like crazy until I spat something up. I looked at it and it was purple goo.

"I guess its about my time." I said as I seen the others ran to me.

I soon pasted out from the venom taking effect.


	71. Chapter 66 Beat and Yang's Training

(Beats point of view)

Its been about a week after Johnathan and Ruben saved me and Iced from Majin Kui. I was sparring with Yang and Tai. Yang was getting her power and spirit back from her losing her arm also she had a robotic arm.

"Yang. You are a good fighter but remember your fight with Johnathan?" I said as I grabbed her robotic arm and her face.

"Yeah why?" She mumbled as I used my leg to trip her making her fall.

"You use your semblance to often." I said as Tai tried to punch me but I used my tail to grab his arm and swung him to the side.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as I let go.

I walked over to Zwei and he gave me a towel so I can wipe the sweet off me.

"There are three things that make you weak. One. Your semblance. You use it to add your power and fire it back. If you miss your target you will be weak and tired. Two. You don't think before you move. Three. You think your invincible but your not. Your semblance can only be with you for so long that you need to finish your opponent off with a single hit. That hit will cost you the match." I said.

"I get it. Your saying Yang needs to think, be careful, and use her semblance as a trump card." Tai said as he also grabbed a towel.

"The think part. No. I don't think when I attack. Yang is doing it the wrong way." I said.

"What do you mean?" Yang said as I walked to some flowers.

"My friend Whis told me this. "When you think, your nervous system can only work with 10% of your power." Meaning you are 10% weaker. That doesn't sound like much but that is a huge difference." I said grabbing a hornet and placing it on a rose.

"So you can also don't think when moving?" Tai asked.

"Yes. I trained with Whis and he is an Angel. The attendant of a God of Destruction. He taught me this ability. Beerus has trouble doing this and his is a God. If you can master this you can overcome any opponent no matter how strong." I said.

"Um Beat you stepped in Zwei's poo." Yang said looking down to see I stepped in some poo.

I scrapped it off on a tree and I chuckled nervously.

"I guess I am turning into Whis. Anyways, Tai." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You seem to hold a grudge with Raven is I'm right." I said.

"Oh you just had to bring that up!" Tai yelled.

"Both her and Summer hold you back in your mind. You think you could of done something to help them and keep them here. But you couldn't. Your first lesson is to forget your past like Yang did." I said as Yang laughed.

"That is true I did forget it in a few months." Yang said.

"But you also have a fluck." I said.

"Wait a se-" Yang started to say as I teleported and hit her in the side of her stomach.

"What was that for? That hurt!" Yang yelled.

"Leaving your guard down is something else. I seen you so confident you let your guard down at the last second." I said.

"Well that was just a cheap shot!" Yang yelled as I heard something from the house.

I turned to see a pink girl with some sort of tentacle on her head.

"What's with all the noise? Some people are trying to sleep." The girl said as she sneezed making a energy ball go flying from her hand.

Me, Yang, Tai, and Zwei dodged the energy ball as it flew into the sky blowing up.

"That is what I call a sneeze." Yang said.

"Even their sneezes are deadly." Tai said as the girl climbed a tree and went to sleep.

"Majin Kui seems to be really sleepy sense she got out of her counter part. Lucky for Johnathan to get her." I said.

"Anyways lets continue." I said.

* * *

(Alan's point of view)

I was in a healing capsule regaining my power when I seen Salem walk to my pod.

"Poor soul. That Rat did this to you right?" Salem asked as I gave a faint nod.

I soon seen the octopus Grimm float to Salem clicking.

"So Tyrian failed at his mission. You wont be punished Alan. I'll see what happened with Tyrian and I might spare his torment. Go after the girl and Rat. Get the ultimate Grimm and get him to go after them." Salem said as the octopus Grimm floated away.

"Your power will get a huge boost. And you will have a brother." Salem said as she turned to another pod to see a man with white skin like hers with blue hair.

"Soon Xylin. You will be here and avenge Alan." Salem said.


	72. Chapter 67 A Few Mistake And Some Help

(Alan's point of view)

I fully recovered after the fight with Johnathan. Me and Aunt Cinder were training by killing Grimm.

"Alan! Why aren't you going Rose?!" Demigra yelled.

"I need a better Grimm to train with!" Alan yelled.

"I see." Salem said as we heard the doors open.

I soon seen Tyrian scared and without the pair.

"They'll forgive you. Please forgive me!" Tyrian whined.

"Where you successful, Tyrian?" Demigra asked.

"N-no my lord." Tyrian said as Demigra looked a little upset and started to walk away. The same with Salem.

"But hope is not lost! My stinger! I poisoned him! Johnathan won't be in our way anymore!" Tyrian said as Demigra stopped and turned to Tyrian with a sour look on him.

I gulped knowing what this meant.

* * *

(Fridgedes point of view)

I was floating in front of Johnathan. He had a huge hole in his stomach with poison coming out of it. I soon knew what to do. I flew as fast as I could to Atlas to get Weiss.

* * *

(At Atlas)

I made it to Atlas and soon entered the building. I soon seen Weiss with a man walking.

"Weiss." I said as Weiss stopped.

"Who said that?" The man said.

"I did. Fridgede." I said as my image appeared in front of them.

"Fridgede!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry I'm ok. But Johnathan is in bad shape. Head to Kuroyuri. That is where you will find them." I said as I disappeared.

"Don't worry. I'll help him... Fridgede." Weiss said as I flew back to Kuroyuri.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Ruben in their battle stances. I moved my head over a little to see three things. One was a huge horse Grimm with humanoid Grimm on it shaking. The second was also a Grimm. It was a huge Grimm that had huge teeth and long claws with horns and spikes all over its body. The third person looked like a human with pail white skin and had blue hair. He also had red eyes just like Grimm.


	73. Chapter 68 The Time Breakers Fusion

(Johnathan's ppoint of view)

I seen this grimm look right at me and roar.

"Look out!" Ren yelled as Ruben ran to me.

The grimm had a human body on a horse body. It stretched its arm at Ruben but it missed. Ruben made it to me and gave some sort of bean. I swallowed it and I felt better. I let all my energy out and a huge light appeared around me. The light died down as my hair was yellow.

"Now. I'm far beyond my old limits. And I will. End this Grimm!" I yelled as I powered up.

I took out my weapon and used my energy to use the bullets as energy bullets. I started to shoot it with the others until it smacked me into a building.

"If it isn't my brothers rival." Someone said.

I looked behind me to see the man with blue hair and white skin.

"Who are you?!" I said as the man smiled.

"My name is Xylin. And I'm here to take you to my creator." Xylin said charging at me kicking me out of the building.

I stopped my launch and looked at Xylin.

"Yo Ruben!" I yelled as Ruben looked and seen Xylin.

"I guess someone from Salem's race." Ruben said flying next to me.

"Oh you are right but he is no weakling. Like me he is far beyond you." Someone said.

I looked up to see Mira.

"You!" I yelled as Mira had something in his hand but put it in his pocket.

"Allow us to show you two who owns the title of... the strongest." Mira said as Xylin charged at Ruben and Mira charging at me.

I dodged his attacks and punched him in the face sending him into the second Grimm. Mira got up and looked at me.

"I put all my power into that and he's still standing. Impressive." I said as I charged at Mira.

Mira kicked me away and I soon seen Ruben slamming Xylin into the ground and started to punch him all over his body.

"Looks like Salem's creation is weak." I said as Ruben landed next to me.

"Don't think we know that." Xylin said looking at Mira.

"Very well. Playtime for you weaklings is over." Mira said.

"Weaklings." Mira said.

"Grovel before... Our united power." Xylin said taking out some sort of ear ring.

"No Way!" I yelled as the two put the ear rings on.

The two was soon sent right into each other and soon fused into one. A huge light came from them. The light died down as a figure appeared from the light.

"My light is power. My light is judgment. Behold the power of a true fighter. Praise me. Worship me! The most powerful being. Xylra!" The new being said.


	74. Chapter 69 A Gods Light

Xylra looked at me and Ruben and soon he let our a bright light.

"What?!" I yelled shielding my eyes.

The light died down and Xylra had some sort of ring of light behind him.

"Behold the power of the strongest in this universe!" Xylra yelled as we soon seen red dots form.

"Blades of Vengeance!" Xylra yelled as red blades rained from the sky hitting the ground around me and Ruben and soon exploding.

"Johnathan!" Ruby yelled as she was holding one of the grimms arms down.

"Ruben you ok?" I asked as Ruben got up.

"Yeah but I think its time to go all out." Ruben said as he powered up to his max going Super Saiyan 3.

"Right!" I yelled as a white energy formed around me and covered my body. Shards of white energy broke off me as I went Super Saiyan Crystal.

"Lets do this!" I yelled as my aura flared up.

"Fools." Xylra said as a purple energy came off the ring and formed into a nevermore.

"Lightning of Absolution!" Xylra yelled as two lightning blast hit Ruben making him got out of Super Saiyan 3 instantly.

"Ruben!" I yelled.

"Its over for you mortal." Xylra said as he fired another electric attack hitting me making me go out of crystal.

"This power will give birth to a era of destruction and chaos!" Xylra yelled and started to laugh.

"Ruben. You ok?" I asked as I got up

"Xylra is a complete monster." Ruben said getting up also.

"I know. But we still have to try and beat him." I said going back to crystal.

"Right!" Ruben yelled going to Super Saiyan 3.

"Foolish humans. " Xylra said as me and Ruben charged at Xylra.

"Get out of my way." Xylra said as the bird fired another electrical attack hitting me and Ruben.

We continued our charge going right through the bird destroying it. Me and Ruben tried to punch Xylra but he was able to block our attack.

"You two should know. Attacking a god becomes a Sin!" Xylra said as he formed an electrical attack in both hands shocking both me and Ruben.

He soon threw us to the side and fired blades at us hitting us as the rest landed next to us exploding.

I was breathing heavily and soon seen Iced land in front of me.

"I-iced?" I said.

"I sensed your power and you needed help so I came. And this is my time to test my new form." Iced said as he powered up into a form that looked like fridgedes.

"Crazy eyes time!" Iced yelled as he turned Golden.

"Foolish Arcosion! You think you can beat a God?!" Xylra yelled.

"If I try then I can." Iced said as he charged at Xylra with Fridgedes weapon.

Xylra was able to block the blade and blast Iced in the face sending him to the ground.

"Not yet!" Iced yelled.

"Its over Mortal." Xylra said as a small purple orb formed and started to grow.

"I don't think its over!" Iced yelled.

"It will end! With this light! I'll put you out! Holy Death!" Xylra yelled as he threw the purple orb at Iced.

"With this blast ill end you! With Blake and Sun's power I'll finish this! Final Breaker!" Iced yelled as a red blast hit the orb and seemed to be pulled back.

"Its over." Xylra said.

"Its not!" Ruben said as he lifted his finger into the air and formed a small purple orb and grew bigger.

"Death Ball!" Ruben yelled throwing it at the bigger orb.

"No matter how many mortals gather You cant beat my Light!" Xylra yelled

"Go all out Ruben!" Iced yelled.

"Right!" Ruben yelled as the blast started to be pushed back.

"What the!" Xylra yelled.

"This is the true power of us mortals!" Iced and Ruben yelled as the orb hit Xylra.

"We did it." Iced said.

"Yeah!" Ruben said as the smoke cleared showing Xylra not damaged.

"Is he immortal or something?!" Ruben said.

"Die!" Xylra yelled shooting a blast at Ruben.

"No!" Iced yelled getting in front of the blast hitting him blasting his arm off.

"Iced no!" Ruben yelled.

"Foolish Mortal!" Xylra yelled forming another blast.

I got up and teleported next to Xylra.

"You!" Xylra yelled as I move my hands together.

"I'm going to erase your light!" I yelled.

" **Final Galick Ka me ha me** " I said.

"Don't think my light will go out with ease! Holy Death!" Xylra yelled throwing his attack.

" **Haaaa!** " I yelled thrusting my arms forward at the blast.

The two blasts collided and Xylra's blast started to push mine back.

"Don't think my energy will be easy to erase Mortal!" Xylra yelled as the orb grew bigger.

"Taste. My true potential!" I yelled as my blast grew bigger and went right through Xylra's blast hitting him same with his Holy death blast.


	75. Chapter 70 A Fusions Rebirth

_**Sorry its been so long. I had a lot of school work to do but I'm back! Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

I breathed heavily as the smoke cleared showing Xylra still alive but the very damaged. Half of his face was purple and goopy.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled as I charged Xylra kicking him in the jaw and kept on doing it.

I kicked him down and charged at him. Xylra soon grabbed my leg and used an electrical attack on my leg. I yelled in pain until I looked right at Xylra with fire in my eyes.

"Kaio-Ken times 5!" I yelled as a red energy formed around me as I moved my leg Xylra was holding and used the other to kick him to the ground. I breathed heavily and went out of kaio-ken then Crystal and fell to the ground.

"Johnathan!" I heard Ruby and Ruben yell running over to me.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I said.

" **Johnathan!** " Someone yelled which was Xylra getting back up and his arm started to shake.

"Gods! Give me strength to beat these weaklings!" Xylra yelled as he smiled and lightning struck around him.

"Move!" I yelled as we hid under a building.

I watched as Xylra's arm grew and soon bust with purple and started to form into an arm. A reddish purple glow formed around him as his new form was complete.

"Ruben. I was able to grab those ear rings he had before he grabbed my leg." I said taking out a pair of ear rings.

"Looks like we are fusing." Ruben said.

"Wait fusing?" Jaune said confused.

"These ear rings hold a great power to fuse two people together. Last time we did it I think it lasted an hour so I guess these things do have a timer." Ruben said taking one and putting it on.

"Let's go!" Ruben said.

I put the ear ring on and we were pulled to each other and soon formed into one

* * *

(Rubethan's point of view)

"All right!" I said jumping onto the top of the building looking down at Xylra.

"Who the hell are you?" Xylra said.

"Who? Me? You fused so we did too. Ruben and Johnathan together. Rubethan! And this is..." I said clenching my fists and readied myself for my power up.

"Crystal Rubethan!" I yelled as a white light exploded around me as I powered up.

"Don't think such a useless transformation can damage me!" Xylra said forming a Holy Death attack and fired it right at me.

I moved my hand and grabbed it. This time I wasn't fooling around. I crushed the orb with just one hand making Xylra shocked.

"Now. Let's start this battle!" I yelled.

Xylra started laughing about something.

"Again? Again human? You Mortals constantly imitate us gods. Why is that? Because gods are great? Because gods are the strongest? But is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? What becomes good when done by gods... Becomes evil when done by mortals... And becomes Sin!" Xylra said as I teleported in front of him punching him in the face and kicking him making him slice on his face.

"Sorry! You were way open. Come on 'Mr. God' I'm waiting for you to try to shut my face." I said as Xylra got off the ground.

"Don't patronize me, Weakling!" Xylra yelled throwing a punch at me making a huge shock wave come at me.

I dodged it at the last second. When I turned to look at Xylra he was right in front of me punching me with his huge arm. We started the fight sliding through the city. I charged at him trying to punch him until I got a side ways kick off on his neck. He tried to punch me but I dodged it as he kicked me. He threw his arm sideways making another shock wave. I moved out of the way as I continued my barrage of attacks. I tried to kick him but he blocked each kick until I used my other leg to kick him and I grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground.

"What's wrong?! Is this all the power of a God has?!" I yelled as I had his huge arm in a lock as my foot was on the other.

"Don't get cocky!" Xylra yelled as a glow formed from his eye.

I jumped back as a purple light appeared and an explosion gone off making me fly back. I regained my senses and seen Xylra ready his huge arm to punch me. I threw a punch of my own making our fists collide. A light formed from the clash. Xylra soon grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He punched me in the gut then the face making me fall to the ground.

"It's over. Mortal." Xylra said forming a energy blade.

"This is the end!" Xylra yelled about to stab me but I formed a blade of my own stabbing him in the chest.

"I can do that too." I said as Xylra was shocked and seemed to be bleeding a little.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" I asked as Xylra laughed.

"This is the end." Xylra said grabbing the blade making it explode.

"You cant win." I said as Xylra floated in the air

Xylra started to laugh like crazy.

"I will destroy you!" Xylra yelled as his aura formed around him and started to grow.

His body soon started to grow as well.

"Every mortal... Fall below my feet!" Xylra said.

"Not when im here!" I yelled.

I charged at Xylra which started to block my attacks.

"What's wrong?! With all your Rage can it ad least keep up with me?!" I yelled.

Xylra tried to slash me with his blade but I dodged it and punched him into the air.

"This will end it! Death's! Final! Kamehame..." I said as Xylra regained his senses.

" **Haaaaaa!** " I yelled thrusting my arms forward as a blue and purple blast shot out of my hands and went right at Xylra.


	76. Chapter 71 A Death Causes Rage

The smoke cleared as I soon seen Xylra fall to the ground with his other arm purple. One of his eyes were pure black as the other was all white.

"Get up. I know your not dead." I said as Xylra growled.

"You need help?" Ruby said running next to me.

"No. Get out of here. I'm gonna use my strongest move. No telling how big the explosion will be. Go!" I yelled as all four of them grabbed Iced and ran out of the town.

"Your going to need all the help you can get fool." Xylra said.

"Says the guy that looks like a blob of goo." I said as Xylra got angry and charged at me taking the bait.

I dodged his punch and did an upper cut on his stomach making him spit blood. I forced him away making him go flying.

"Damn it!" Xylra yelled as I teleported behind him and formed a rainbow orb.

"Nooo!" Xylra yelled as I clenched my fist with the orb in hand.

"With this your going to..." I said as I suddenly felt weird.

* * *

(Johnathan's point of view)

Me and Ruben spit apart. Us not knowing what happened were wide open and Xylra took his chance and cloth lined both me and Ruben. We went through several building until we finally stopped.

"What the heck! T-the fusion didn't last an hour?!" Ruben said confused.

"I-I think when we were in Crystal it shortened the time. Its a type of god form after all." I said as Xylra landed in front of us.

"At this rate we're gonna die." Ruben said.

"That was our last hope and we blew it." I said as Xylra soon started to grow bigger. He was about as big as an alpha ursa.

"My power is completely drained." Ruben said.

"After sending you two to hell. I'll destroy each dimension with pure negative energy and bring forth ALL the demons of each one. We will rule everything!" Xylra said as he started to laugh.

"Johnathan, Let's go!" Ruben yelled charging at Xylra.

"Damn it!" I yelled also charging at Xylra.

We both charged at him with the last of our might and tried to hit him but it wasn't possible. He kept on dodging our attacks with ease. I was soon punched in the face and sent back into the city. Xylra was right in front of me ready to hit me again.

"Big Bang Attack!" Ruben yelled firing a huge blast at Xylra.

Xylra teleported out of the way of it as it flew past me hitting a building destroying it.

"Get away... From my friend!" Ruben yelled charging at Xylra punching him which did nothing but make Xylra mad.

Xylra soon punched Ruben in the gut and blasted him in the face into a building.

"Your life ends here." Xylra said forming a black energy ball.

"Death's Revenge!" Xylra yelled throwing the orb at me.

"Move!" I heard as I was pushed out of the way.

I looked to see a red cape.

"Ruby! No!" I yelled as the blast hit her.

I heard a scream from Ruby as the blast exploded. After the smock cleared I soon seen Ruby with all her cloths torn and her bleeding.

"Why? Why did you come back?" I said walking to her as she chuckled in pain.

"I.. Just... wanted to help." Ruby said in real pain.

"The 15 year old girl saved you. What a true warrior. To bad she's dead." Xylra said.

"L-listen. Your.. The only one to beat him. D-do it for me. Yang... and everyone." Ruby said as I started to cry.

Ruby's body soon felt limp.

"Ruby!" I yelled knowing she has passed on.

'You wasn't just my Girlfriend... Your were my best friend.' I thought as I remembered everything we went through.

Black, His son, Roman, Cinder, and Tyrian. All of them we were fighting together.

'I'll avenge you.' I thought

"That foolish girl! With her silver eyes she could of beaten my creator's! But look at her now!" Xylra yelled.

"H-how dare you... How dare you!" I yelled as Xylra started to chuckle.

My rage soon started to grow making thunder clouds. Each struck near me showing my eyes black. My power soon reached it limit and broke. I started to power up. I went to Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 2 then Super Saiyan 3 then Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken times 50 then Super Saiyan Crystal. I let out a loud scream as a huge white light came off me. The light died down showing I had unlocked a new power. My hair was still white but I had a V with three lines in it. Two streaks of hair was hanging in front of my face as I looked right at Xylra as my tears started to float off my face.


	77. Chapter 72 Is It Over!

I looked right at Xylra and turned to Ruby's body. I walked to Ruby's body and placed my hand on her stomach. A light formed around me and soon moved to her. I soon felt her breath but she was still in a little pain.

'This power. This must be Super Saiyan Crystals true power. I feel like I have control so... I can end it.' I thought as I started to walk to Xylra.

"You foolish kid! Don't get cocky over your new hair style!" Xylra yelled jumping into the air and throw a lot of Holy death orbs at me.

"Too bad that power didn't last. Poor wo... What the Hell!" Xylra yelled as I walked out of the smoke not damaged.

Xylra charged at me and tried to punch me but I grabbed his punches.

"How did you gain this power?! You were way to weak to get on your own!" Xylra yelled.

"Agony and pain. That is my key to power." I said shocking Xylra.

(Pain-Three Days Grace starts playing)

I started to swing him then a elbowed him in the face and slammed his face in the ground then grabbed his leg and started to spin. I let go and he went flying. I soon grabbed his hair and threw him then kicked him to the ground. Xylra got back up, really angry.

"You maggot!" Xylra yelled

I soon felt my body tremble.

'Not good my power is overloading. I have to end it. With one strike!' I thought.

I lifted my hand into the air as all my energy went into my hand make my hand glow purple.

"Easy there kid. You don't want to miss me. You'll kill everyone on this planet." Xylra said making a point.

I soon seen Ruben teleport behind him and grab him.

"Impossible!" Xylra yelled.

"If it means me going to hell than im taking you their too!" Ruben yelled.

I was shocked that Ruben was going to sacrifice himself to kill Xylra.

"This is for killing Ruby!" Ruben yelled as his hair changed color to white.

'He did it. Looks like my student did it.' I thought as I held my fist back.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it!" Ruben yelled.

"Lets end it!" I yelled as I powered up.

"Dragon Fist!" I yelled as a purple and white dragon shot out of my fist.

"Shit!" Xylra yelled as I returned to base form.

"Crap!" Xylra yelled as he started to elbow Ruben in the gut.

Ruben was pushed back and let go of Xylra giving him the chance to move.

"No!" I yelled as Xylra was out of range.

"Its over. We lose. Wait..." I said.

"Ruben, shoot it at him!" I yelled.

"What?!" Ruben yelled.

"Use your most powerful blast and shoot it at him!" I yelled.

I soon seen Ruben point two fingers into the air and a huge orb formed.

"Death ball!" Ruben yelled throwing it at the dragon fist.

The Dragon was pushing the orb back. After a few minutes the dragon seemed to have swallowed the orb.

"Death dragon fist!" Ruben yelled somehow moving the dragon at Xylra.

The dragon fired the blast from its mouth and went though it and formed into a flaming dragon. The dragon landed its mark on Xylra making him disintegrate.

"We did it. We did it!" I yelled falling on my back.

"Yeah we did." Ruben said walking over to me.

"Lets get Ruby and the others out of here before Grimm show up." I said getting up.

We walked over to Ruby until we heard an explosion. I turned around to see five figures standing there.

One was a Rhino man with a huge horn.

The second was a Snake.

The third was a Crocodile man.

The fourth was a bird man

And the fifth looked like Beerus but with black eyes and a scar with a black mane like a Lion and dark purple skin,

"Not good." I said.

We soon heard another explosion behind us which was Lucy.

"I see you Demons are back. Looks like I have some dusting to do." Lucy said.


	78. Chapter 73 The Start Of A Gods War

I looked at the five new beings that just literally dropped in.

"Finally. We are free." The Rhino man said.

"What is this trassssshhhh?" The snake said.

"These mortals are weak." The bird man said.

"I want to eat their hearts." The croc man said.

"Calm down you guys. You will get your chance to destroy them." The lion looking guy said.

"Who are you five?!" Ruben yelled.

"We are the demon gods of this universe." The croc man said.

"I am Ssss-Searn" The snake said.

"I am Ruphis." The rhino man said.

"I am Crotic" The croc man said.

"I am Ra." The bird man said.

"I... am the leader of demon clan. Litin... The ultimate Demon God!" The lion man said.

"This may be bad. Ruben senzu beans!" I yelled.

"Right!" Ruben said taking two out of the bag he had eating one as I ate the other.

All my power was back as I looked at the five.

"You think you two can beat us?" Litin said.

"Hey!" Someone said which was Jaune, Nora, and Ren with Beat.

"What the heck is happening?" Beat said.

"We just beat a very powerful enemy and then these five appeared.

"I'll fight the rat first." Ruphis said walking forward.

"Fine." I said going to my new form.

"Seems like he might be fun fighting." Litin said.

I didn't care as I charged at Ruphis. Ruphis did some sort of form with his hand right at my face.

"Hakai!" Ruphis said as I moved my head out of my way and whatever happened a building started to turn to dust.

"That move just destroyed that building with ease. This fight might take me a while." I said as I powered up even more and charged at Ruphis.

I was able to land a blow and I kicked him into the air and sledgehammer him to the ground.

"That hurt." Ruphis said.

"Don't interfere. This is an Angel's job." Lucy said.

"Fine." I said going out of my new form.

"You Angels are so useless." Ruphis said charging at Lucy.

The two disappeared completely out of my sight and senses. I soon seen Ra near Ruby.

"Get away from her!" I yelled until I seen a green glow form around Ruby and her cloths turn back to normal.

"What... Happened?" Ruby said confused.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side." Ra said.

"Why did you heal her?" I asked as Ruby ran to me and hugged me as she sobbed.

"I despised the demon clan so much I planned my rebellion." Ra said.

"Ok. Lets do this." I said as I seen Sean appear right in front of us.

"Go! Me and Lucy will deal with them." Ra said.

"Right! Come on Ruby" I said as I started to float with Ruby tight grasp around me.

"Good luck my new friend." I said as me, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Beat headed to the bulkhead and sent them to Mistrel.

"I'm coming back you guys. Don't worry." I said as I powered up as the symbol formed into two lines in the V.


	79. Chapter 74 The Demons Fusion

I made it back to the battle ground to see Lucy get slammed to the ground by Ruphis as Searn was constricting Ruben and Ra was fighting Crotic as I looked at Litin.

"I'll deal with you after I help my friends." I said as I flew to Lucy.

I punched Ruphis sending him back.

"Thanks for the boost." Ruphis said

I soon got an idea and waited for him to do the hand motion which he did.

"Got you!" I yelled as I got behind him and did the motion.

"Hakai!" I yelled firing a small force at Ruphis causing him to turn to dust and the particles soon blew away with the wind.

"No way. He learned an attack that a God learned in years of training?!" Litin said shocked.

"You ok Lucy?" I asked

"Yeah but he somehow stole all my power." Lucy said

"Go. I'll deal with the rest." I said as I soon felt something on my ear.

"The potara." I said as I soon had an idea if things went south.

I turned to Litin as he turned to me.

"Johnathan. Why don't you join us? You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want. You can even rule the new world I'll create." Litin said.

"I'll never join you or let you make your vision!" I yelled as I powered up and charged at Litin.

"Suit yourself." Litin said as he punched me in the gut and kicked me to Ra and Ruben which were planning something.

"So... I don't think i'm strong enough to take on Litin. Ra you try to take him. I got Crotic." I said.

"Of course." Ra said.

"Lets go!" All three of us yelled splitting up.

I charged at Crotic landing a blow on his jaw. He soon turned and opened his mouth and his teeth turned to energy blade teeth and chomped onto my arm. I yelled in pain as I poked his eyes. He let go and backed away. I soon seen a feather fly past me and one hit Crotic causing him to get nauseous. I soon thought and soon realized that Ra's feathers had poison in it.

"Nice work Ra-..." I said as I looked to see Ra on fire but seemed fine.

'Did Ra just transform?!' I thought as I turned my attention to Crotic which was still sick. I grabbed one of the feathers and stabbed him in the eye with it.

He soon fell to the ground dead. I looked to Ruben to see him pull the jaw of Searn and ripe his jaw open.

"Looks like its three against one now you lion... Um." Ruben said not knowing what Litin said.

"I stabbed Crotic in the eye." I said.

"I ripped Searns jaw open!" Ruben yelled.

"Crotic and Searn was killed?! Good." Litin said as he lifted his arms into the air and the spirits of Crotic and Searn entered Litins body.

"This is my true power. This is the power of a true Demon God! You will all parish by his iron hammer of Death! Behold the infinite power of. Ultimate Litin!" Litin yelled.


	80. Chapter 75 A Being Beyond A God

A bright light formed around Litin and soon formed into armor made of pure energy.

"No way. He can create things?" Ruben said with a little but of fear.

"I'll face you." I said.

"As you wish. I'll kill you first then the Saiyan then the planet." Litin said as he started to laugh.

"Ruben lend me your power." I said as he nodded his head and placed his hand on my back.

I soon felt Iced, Beat, and Lucy's energy go to me and enter my body. I yelled as one of the lines on my head disappeared showing the V mark with one line left.

"Now then lets start this battle." I said as we floated into the air.

I charged at Litin punching him breaking the armor and hitting him full force. He recovered and punched me back. We kept on punching each other until he kicked me away from the destroyed village. I recovered near a huge lake.

"That hurts... A little." I said wiping a little bit of blood off my lip.

I soon seen Litin right in front of me and kicked me again going to the center of the lake then doing a sledgehammer on he hitting me into the lake making it split apart.

"What power. This power will come in handy when I take it for my own." Litin said as we went into the ground and continued out battle.

We soon made it to a under water cave. I jumped away from Litin and cracked my neck.

"You should really thank my friends. If they haven't given me this power then I wouldn't of stood a chance." I said.

"I guess your a little upset about that right?" Litin asked as I nodded.

"I guess its time to get serious." Litin said as his power rose even greater.

"Funny I haven't even been trying!" I said.

"What?! Fine! Lets see how you fair against this speed!" Litin yelled as I didn't see him for a second only to get punched in the face.

"What's wrong?! Cant keep up?!" Litin yelled as I charged at him.

"You'll see!" I yelled as my white glow went away which I didn't notice.

Litin elbowed me in the jaw and kicked me. I soon thought of a plan. In my time with the Time patrol I learned a few new moves. Litin went to attack me but he missed.

"What the!" He yelled as I was able to hit him in the jaw.

He soon shot energy blasts all over the place making the cave collapse on us. I punched a few boulders until I was covered.

"I wont let you destroy my Universe!" I yelled as my power rose even higher.

I flew out of the lake with Litin behind me. I seen Lucy and Ruben shocked about something but I didn't mind. I looked at Litin as he charged at me. I dodged his attacks and kicked him into the air. I kept on dodging his attacks until I kicked him in the face and punched him into the air some more. We were at the atmosphere continuing our battle. Until Litin started to hit me a few times.

"I'll show you... What power really is!" I yelled as I teleported away from him and started to charge up a blast.

" **FINAL! GATLIC! KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAA!** " I yelled thrusting my arms at Litin hitting my mark with the blast.

The smoke cleared showing Litin damaged but not beaten. I charged at him again but missed.

"Now! Its my turn!" Litin yelled throwing a huge orb at me.

"That blast has enough power to destroy the universe 10 times over!" I yelled as I caught it and tried to hold it but soon started to fail.

"Damn it! Come on!" I yelled as I soon seen a blast hit the orb causing it to go back to Litin.

I heard Litin scream as the blast exploded. I turned around to see a woman in her 20's with armor like Vegeta's but brown with brown hair with a ring around her neck like Whis's.

"Mind needing help?" She said with a calm voice.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I said as I seen Litin barely alive.

"T-this cant... No way... Lady Taker?! Why are you here?!" Litin yelled in shock scared.

"I felt your energy so I came. Time to destroy you." Taker said pointing her hand at Litin.

"Hakai!" She said calmly making Litin turn to dust.

"So... What universe do you come from?" I asked.

"Cant say. Lets just say.. I'm far beyond you mortals and Gods." Taker said as I laughed and started to fall.

"I got you." Taker said as we went back to Ruben and Lucy.

"Johnathan!" Ruben yelled as I seen Lucy point her staff at me and heal me.

"T-thanks." I said .

"Thank you. Lady Taker." I said.

"No. Just call me Taker." She said calmly.

"Of course." I said.

"We have to go." Lucy said.

"Right. Its been a good time Johnathan. Thank you for training me. Maybe you can come to my dimension." He said taking out the bag with the senzu beans in it.

"Here take them." Ruben said as I took them.

"Thank you so much Ruben. Ra will go with you to keep you from dying." I said.

"Right!" Ruben said as we hugged.

"Lets go Ruben." Lucy said as Ra was with her.

"Right! Goodbye my friend." Ruben said as he walked to Lucy.

"Give me a call when something happens okay." Lucy said as I nodded.

Lucy tapped her staff twice on the ground as the left.

"Bye Ruben! Bye Lucy! Bye Ra!" I yelled as the line in the sky disappeared.

'I'll always remember you.' I said as I closed my eyes and looked for Ruby and the others.

"There you are." I said as I used instant transmission to go to where Ruby is.

I was in a room to see Ruby writing a letter to Yang.

"Guess who is alive?" I said as she turned to see me.

"Johnathan!" Ruby yelled running to he and hugging me.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left." I said as she smiled.

"Thank goodness your safe." Ruby said as we kissed.

* * *

(That's the end of the Demon God Fusion arc! See you all when Season 5 comes out!)


	81. Chapter 76 Payed To Kill

(In Universe 6)

A man in black cloths and purple skin was meditating in a grassy plain. The man soon had a transmitted call on a small device. He clicked the button on it to see who the being was and it was a women white skin in black cloths.

"Target there two. I'll pay you a huge price when killed." The women said as two people appeared.

One had a purple tail with a blue cape and black spiky hair. The other had a brown monkey tail with a red scarf. The man crushed the device and got up. The man walked a little until a woman with white hair with a halo around her neck with blue skin appeared.

"Universe 8. Dimension 1 or 2?" The woman asked.

"Dimension 1 first." The man said as the woman formed a cube.

The man got in it and the cube disappeared.

* * *

(Universe 8, Original timeline, Johnathan's point of view)

I woke up in bed next to Ruby. I stretched and yawned as I got out of bed. I got dressed as I soon sensed a power.

"That power never appeared before." I said as I used instant transmission to go to where the energy was.

* * *

(150 miles away from Mistral)

I appeared in a small desert. I looked around to soon find the energy behind a pillar.

"Come out!" I said as I powered up to Super Saiyan Crystal.

I waited for whoever the person behind the pillar was to come out.

"I was hired to kill you." I heard from behind me.

I was spooked but not scared. I soon found my voice do to the person scaring me.

"Let me guess. Salem hired you, right?" I asked.

"I don't revel the person that hired me to anyone." The man said.

"I understand but, why aren't you killing me?" I asked.

"Killing someone when their back is turned is a dirty method. I kill my targets with a single strike to the heart." The man said.

"A single strike huh." I said as I turned around.

The man had purple skin wearing black cloths. He was a tall being. He had red eyes like those of the missions I was on in the time patrol.

"Before you try to kill me what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm the assassin from universe 6. Hit." The man said.

"Hit huh. My name is..." I started to say.

"Johnathan. I know." Hit said .

"Alright then." I said calmly going into my stance.

"Time to make the donuts." Hit said.

I charged at Hit only for my punch to go through him.

"What the!" I yelled.

I continued my punches only for each one to miss.

'Fine. I'll try blasting you!' I thought as Hit appeared closer with fist ready.

I jumped back.

'He cant hit me from there. What is he thinking?' I thought.

I was about to launch my attack only for Hit to throw a punch at me from far away. The force of the punch hit me making my aura break apart and my chest cave in on itself. I coughed up blood as I shot the blast into the sky as I fell down.

"I'll be back... When I send your friend with you to the afterlife." Hit said.

That was all I heard as my vision went black and I stopped breathing.


	82. Chapter 77 A Close Friends Return

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was in the middle of an explosion. It was from the blast I fired trying to get Hit with. My pupil suddenly turned black and then white again. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I powered up. A bright light was shooting into the air. Some sort of rip in the air soon formed. I looked at it and went through it. All I remembered was walking in front of a few people with cat ears.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. I sat up as I started to cough. I spat something up which was blood. I pulled my Gi up to where my heart was to see my chest had some sort of small crater in it. I placed my hand on it as I breathed.

"Hey. You should lay back down." Someone said which was a woman with short black hair with cat ears.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the town Menagerie." The woman said.

"Wait. The home of the Faunus?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told my daughter that we found you." The woman said.

"Wait. What's your last name?" I asked.

"Belladona." The woman said as that made me remember something.

"Y-your the mother of Blake Belladona! Aren't you?" I asked as she nodded.

"Thought so. Anyways, Iced should be here." I said.

"Who?" The woman asked.

"Iced. A tall arcosion. Curved out horns. Weird tail?" I said as she shook her head.

"Don't know him." She said.

I got out of bed as the woman tried to but me back to bed.

"You should go back to sleep. Ruben and Blake should be back from their time with Ra." The woman said.

"Wait! Ruben and Ra?!" I yelled.

"Y-yes." The woman said.

"I must of opened a portal when I woke up." I said to myself.

"Mrs. Belladona. You don't mind showing me where they went?" I asked.

"They went to a small restaurant at the center of town." Mrs. Belladona said.

"Thanks. Also, my name is Johnathan." I said as I walked outside and went to the center of town.

* * *

It took me a few minutes until I found a small building. I walked inside to see a snake Faunus greet me.

"Hello Ssssir. May I take you to your ssssseat?" She asked.

"No just looking for someone." I said.

"Ok." She said as I walked past her.

I soon seen a girl with black hair with cat ears and a man with a red scarf and a monkey tail.

"Ruben! What's up! Hey Ra!" I said as the two looked at me.

"Johnathan! Why are you here?" Ruben asked.

"I was attacked." I said.

"By who?" The girl asked.

"A guy named Hit. The Salem from my dimension hired him to go after us." I said.

"Wait. Salem? Why did she hire a guy to kill you and me?" Ruben said.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that he is stronger then all of the others I faced." I said.

"Really?" Ra asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to hit him and he hit me without even touching me." I said.

"What happened anyway?" Ruben asked as we left the building.

"Well, this assassin is able to use a move called 'Time Skip'" Someone said which was a female in green cloths with light blue skin.

"Who are you?" Ruben said.

"My name is Vados and the one behind me is Lord Champa." Vados said as a fat purple cat walked into view.

"Wait. Those cloths. It cant be." Ruben said.

"You better watch your mouth. He is a God of Destruction." Vados said as Champa smiled.

"Anyways why are you here? Were you the one that got Hit after me?" I said.

"Well. Hit is the Legendary Assassin and he needed a ride so..." Vados said.

"Which I didn't allow but she did it anyways." Champa said.

"I see. Anyways maybe you two can help." Ra said.

"You joking?! I am not fighting!" Champa said.

"Is it because your fat Lord Champa?" Vados asked.

"Vados!" Champa yelled.

"Maybe me and you can take him down Ruben." I said.

"Yeah. Lets go!" Ruben said as both me and him powered up and flew to where I was sensing the same power from.


	83. Chapter 78 A Job Done

Me and Ruben make it to a forest where his energy is located. We don't see him for a bit.

"Are assassins this shy?!" I yell.

I try to sense his energy but its all around us.

"He's duplicating energy signals." Ruben said as we tried to find him.

Ruben started to turn around as I soon heard something fly at us.

"Move!" I push Ruben out of the way as I avoid a blast fired by Hit.

"To close! Johnathan! You ok?!" Ruben yelled.

"Yeah just a scratch... Wait... his blast went through a tree at us... he's using invisible energy attacks!" I said

"Oh... a sneaky tactic huh?" Ruben asked as I flew off.

"Wait up!" Ruben yelled.

We made it to a cliff side as I powered up to Super Saiyan Crystal the same with Ruben as our glow flared up.

"It will make it easier to see you two..." Hit said.

"We're doing it on purpose!" I yelled as our aura gone back to normal.

"The only one that I missed my attack on... Was a man named Goku..." Hit said as he threw a punch at us as an invisible energy attack flew at us.

"Now!" I yelled as me and Ruben moved out of the way of it as it exploded.

Hit kept on throwing punches as more fired at us. I blocked on as Ruben did the same. I held one that was above me as I made it explode.

"You attacks wont work anymore!" Ruben yelled.

"Interesting... You seen through my attacks just like Goku did..." Hit said

"Now Its our turn!" I yelled as me and Ruben charged at Hit. I clapped my hands in front of him as Ruben tried to kick him but missed.

"An afterimage!" Ruben yelled as Hit disappeared.

"No its not an..." I said as I was soon hit by Hit in the back of the head.

I was launched downward as Ruben landed next to me.

"You ok dude?" Ruben asked concerned.

"Y-yeah..." I said as I looked at Hit shaking.

"W what the... I'm shaking..." I said.

"That's from fear..." Hit said.

"Maybe.." I said.

"Maybe you should end it!" Someone said.

"W what?!" Ruben said as we looked over to see a purple cat and a blue man.

"Lord Beerus! Whis!" Ruben yelled.

"Hey monkey!" Beerus said

"We just came to watch." Whis said as a man with spiky hair moved past them.

"So those two are the saiyans huh? Wait... That's the kid that me and Vegeta seen at the time chamber!" The man said pointing to Ruben.

"Goku..." I said.

"You know him?!" Ruben said.

"Long story... Lets end it!" I yelled.

"Right!" Ruben yelled as both of us went Kaioken.

We screamed as Hit went into his Time skip only for us to start breaking it.

"Not again!" We heard Hit yell from the Time skip.

"Now!" Ruben yelled charging a Kamehameha.

" **Final Flash!** " I yelled.

" **Kamehame...** **HAAAA!"** Ruben yelled as both of us fired our attacks.\

"Nice work you two!" Goku yelled.

"Thanks..." Ruben said.

"I guess my work here is done..." Hit said.

"Wait... You have to kill us!" I said.

"Well I did kill you so that's the best I can do..." Hit said.

"I see... Bye!" Ruben said as Hit flew off.

"Lord Beerus... Its time for us to leave too." Whis said

"Fine... Goku lets go..." Beerus said.

"Maybe we can spar some time! Bye!" Goku said as Beerus Whis and Goku left.

"Ill take you back..." Someone said which was Lucy.

"Alright. First why don't we grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah im starving!" Ruben said as we flew back to the island.


	84. Chapter 79 A Battle with a Maiden Again

Ruben, Blake, Lucy, Ra, and I all went to a restaurant to eat as I get a weird feeling in my chest.

"Lucy... Please take me back to my dimension and be near Haven" I said looking to her.

"What for man?" Ruben asked looking at me as I turn to him

"I have a feeling Ruby and the others in trouble... Let's hurry Lucy" I said getting up.

"Very well." Lucy said walking out of the restaurant as I hold her back as she soon took off without warning.

* * *

*We soon land a few miles from Haven as I let go of Lucy's back.

"Thank you Lucy." I said as she smiled soon taking off again.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm coming!" A white glow forms around me as I soon fly off toward Haven.

All I see when I soon get to Haven was a bunch of White Fang members I stop as I watch them. I soon felt a weird energy coming from the school. I soon went Super Saiyan and flew into the school but when I did I ended up getting a fist rammed right into my face sending me into a wall.

"Ow... What was that? That hit me like a truck..." I said holding my head as I look up to see a bulky man which was fighting Qrow and a young boy which had a familiar energy.

"Hey Qrow! Need help?" I said getting up.

He looked to me and smirked

"Nah me and Oz got it." Qrow said as I stopped walking

"Wait... Oz..." I look over to the boy as he looked to me with a smile

"I expected you to be here sooner Johnathan..." The boy said as I soon realized it was him

"Ozpin?! But how?! Your energy disappeared I thought you died!" I said in shocked.

The man soon screamed and ran at Ozpin and punched him sending him to the ground.

"Qrow need you to fill me in here" I said looking to him

"Well all I know is that his name is Hazel and he's upset with Oz for some reason" Qrow said as I noticed Cinder and Raven and this other girl heading down to the lower part of the school

"Cinder... How is she alive..." I was looking away as I end up getting grabbed by Hazel and thrown into a pillar making it break.

I slowly got up as I noticed Nora, Ruby, Ren, and Jaune grouped around Weiss. I ran over to see what was wrong to see her glowing.

"What happened to her?" I asked looking to them.

"Weiss was stabbed by Cinder." Jaune said as my eyes widened soon looking to Weiss.

"Jaune... I feel something happening to her. Keep doing what your doing... I'm going after Cinder..." I turn and run to the hole and I jump down it

* * *

*I land as I saw Raven in ice and Cinder having a Grimm arm stabbed in the girls stomach*

I charge forward and I kick Cinder in the neck making her flip into the air and jumps back behind me.

"Look who decided to show their face again..." Cinder said smirking

"For what you did to Weiss... Pyrrha... and Ravens friend... Your gonna pay..." I said growling as my hair changed from a gold to a white as I yelled as I soon went Super Saiyan Crystal.

"I think Crystal is getting a bit pail... Why not Super Saiyan Light..." I said as I soon charged at Cinder

She growled charging at me as well as her fist and mine collided as a red and white shockwave flies across the air as Raven broke free of her ice prison. She looked over and soon backed off knowing it was my fight. I use my other fist to try and punch her but she dodges to the left and uses her Grimm arm to grab mine and swings me into the air as I float in the air as she floats up.

"Last I remembered you couldn't match me in Super Saiyan 3 but now your matching me in Light... I'm surprised about how strong you got" I said smiling.

"That's the power of a Maiden" Cinder said smirking

"Then let the battle between Maiden and Sage begin" I said as a blue glow forms around the white one as I charged at her.

A red glow forms around her as a red glow was in her eyes as she got ready. We collided fists again as I soon try to punch again but she punches me in the stomach and grabs my face and slammed me into the ground and she soon grabbed my leg and swung me around the place hitting me into walls and the floor as I soon use my other leg to get her hand off my leg as I back off as I soon wiped a little but of blood off my lip. I charge at her again as she moves to the side as she grabbed my tail and pulled it swinging me to the wall and punching my stomach into the wall as I coughed up blood. She started to punch my stomach and face for a bit as I soon power up as a red glow formed.

"Kaio-Ken! Times 20!" I yelled as the red glow grew bigger as I punched her in the jaw making her slide back.

"Not bad... But sense I fought you I picked up a few thing..." She said smiling as she suddenly disappeared and punched me in the left side of my jaw.

I soon disappear and I elbow her stomach as she coughed hard when I did that. Both me and her disappeared as we both were clashing fists making the lower part of the school shake. I was soon punched in the right side of my body as I float back a bit. I was panting as Cinder had a smile.

"Running out of gas already?" She asked smirking as I soon went out of Light and Kaioken as I float up and I hold my hands up.

She looked confused as I looked up

"Ruby! Yang! Everyone! Lend me as much power as possible!" I yelled as Cinder soon giggled.

"I can wait. Show me what you've got" She smiled looking up at me.

"Your gonna regret giving me time Cinder..." I said soon smirking as a punch of small particles meet up together as a orb slowly grew bigger as the roof of the cave broke open as the orb would be seen from the surface of the school.

"It's ready!" I said looking up at the orb.

"Your dying here Cinder..." I said throwing the orb down at Cinder as she narrowed her eyes as the orb would hit her but it didn't blow up.

I soon notice the orb moving to me as Cinders arms were out pushing the huge power ball back.

"How?! Damn it!" I yelled as I went Light Kaioken times 20 trying to hold it back.

I growl as I was struggling hard to keep the orb back.

" **Kaio-Ken Times 50**!" I yelled as I soon began to push the orb back.

She growled soon screaming as a red glow formed around as her is the orb was soon pushed back at me. I was panicking as I soon use all the strength I had to push it right back. It would soon expand slowly and turn white as I soon tried to push it but the orb suddenly shrunk as I fell right next to it.

"Johnathan!" I heard someone yell which was Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

The orb blew up as a huge explosion was seen as everyone looked over and looked down in the hole.

"Good work... Cinder..." Emerald said smiling happily as she was floating her arms crossed.

"Johnathan... J-Johnathan... No..." Ruby said as she started to cry as Yang and Weiss looked down.

"Wait a minute... Something off." Qrow said as Ozpin had a small smile on his face

"Is something wrong with you Ozpin?!" Nora yelled at him as he turned to her

"Just watch..." He said as Nora looked down.

A tiny sparkle from the pit was seen as a beam of light was seen as something was coming up

"This heat... something coming up from down there..." Ren said as Ruby soon smiled slowly

"He's coming..." Ozpin said as the light flew upward and Cinder was hit into the wall

She looked shocked as the light landed on the bridge and the light died down as the figure turned around slowly and faced Cinder. It was Johnathan but his hair was slightly spiked up and his eyes were silver just like Ruby's eyes. Cinder was shocked seeing what he was now as he looked at Cinder as he was completely quiet.


End file.
